Letters to Norway
by Lukas Bondevik
Summary: These letter things seems like so much fun, I'm joining in as well. Knock yourselves out! Thoughts, questions, problems, feelings, pairings, really just anything, humans as well as nations, Norway will reply to it all. Rated T to be safe
1. Introduksjon

Hei.

Denmark has been pestering me about trying this out. Ignoring him was easy enough. Then my Prime Minister suddenly thought it was a good idea too. "A great way to reach out to the world and make friends". His words.

So here I am.

Lukas, Norway.


	2. Florida 1

'Ello!

It's me, Florida! Ever since I started writing letters, America and Mama have  
>been letting me use the computer! So here I am!<p>

D'ya like salsa? I like mango salsa...Mama says it's icky though. Mama's food  
>is horrible so I can't say much...<p>

How is it up North? Does it snow? What does snow feel like? I heard it's cold.  
>I've never felt the cold before...only once many years ago but Papa America<br>got worried and brought me to the hospital where they sedated me so I don't  
>know very much.<p>

Oh wow I've been blabbing! Sorry, but Papa said it's because I'm related to  
>him.<p>

See ya' later, alli'gator!

-With much sunlight,

Florida

* * *

><p>Hei Florida.<p>

I don't eat much salsa. But Denmark tried to make me dance salsa once.

It has been raining a lot lately. Many of my cities and areas have received flood warnings. We are going toward winter though; I can feel it in my feet. But it won't snow in a while yet. Yes, snow is cold. And wet.

Put on a proper amount of clothes, and you won't get hurt from the cold. Don't worry. I am used to blabbering.

Lukas, Norway.


	3. Danmark 1

Hej Norway!

How is the prettiest fairy in all of scandinavia doing? Well I'm fine! I just  
>won a drinking contest between me and Prussia! Looks like I'm the king of the<br>north and beer! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

And also can you tell sweden from sending me death threats! I told him that  
>Finland would rather kiss a ugly pig than you! And he nearly broke my arm!:<p>

That's all!

PS why don't you ever wear a dress? You have the body for it ;)

With love,

Mathias Køhler

Denmark

* * *

><p>Don't send me letters.<p>

-Norway.

P.S: Don't suggest a dress again. You deserve all the threats you get.


	4. Zürich 1

Norway

So, I'm reaching out too. Then again, I'm not as antisocial as my vati. It's  
>nice to write to you.<p>

You remind me of Japan. You're the Japan of the Nordics. Sweden is like  
>Germany, Denmark's like America andor Prussia...etc.

Well see ya at the world meeting, vati's letting me come~

Zurich

* * *

><p>Hei Zurich.<p>

It is nice to receive letters from you as well. Send my greetings to your vati. I like him, in comparison to Denmark who is more annoying than America and Prussia combined. Japan and I get along well though, and I trade my salmon with him. He says my salmon is perfect for sushi.

See you at the world meeting.

Mvh Lukas.

**(A/N: Mvh stands for "Med vennlig hilsen" which literally translated means "With friendly greetings".) **


	5. Finland 1

From: Finland ()

Oh! So you've started this letter thing too! That's great! Denmark mentioned  
>it to me, and I thought it might be fun to write to you.<p>

I mean, we see each other nearly everyday, but still! Writing letters to  
>people is fun! It's nice to get letters from people, too, even those who you<br>don't know well!

Oh, and one more thing I fogot to mention: I've been asking around, trying to  
>find out what you want for christmas, because I have to start preparing soon.<br>The only one who gave me an idea was Denmark, but I don't think you'd want a  
>dress for christmas... So, would you mind telling me what you'd like for<br>Christmas?

Moi Moi!

Finland

P.S. A dress? Why in the world would Denmark think you want a dress for  
>Christmas? I don't understand...<p>

* * *

><p>Hei Finland.<p>

Yes, I ended up doing so. Jens thought it was a good idea. But I guess it's not all bad.

Christmas? I thought I felt winter coming. Would have been nice to have summer for a little longer. But I suppose it's time to prepare for the winter sports then. And speaking of sports, how are you doing in the football qualification for the European championships? I am facing Danmark on Tuesday. He won't shut up about it…

Lukas.

P.S: Ignore whatever Denmark says. For Christmas I would like for a crate of live pirayas to be sent to him.

**(A/N: Jens is Norway's current prime minister. Jens Stoltenberg.)**


	6. Filippinene 1

Dear Mr. Norway,

Kamusta! (Hi!) This is Maria, the Philippines, writing. I see you're joining  
>bandwagon as well ^^ My boss forced me to write letters to and, surprisingly,<br>they were really fun to answer so I'm sure you'll have a great time with these  
>:D<p>

Right... This is probably the first time I talked to you, yes? I represent  
>the Philippines but you can call me Maria (or even Ria if you want to XD) Just<br>in case you don't know where I am, I'm a country in South East Asia, just  
>below Taiwan and near Malaysia. It's very nice to meet- er umm, no maybe not<br>meet but write to you! :D

I've actually seen you a couple of times during the world meetings with the  
>rest of the European nations during world meetings but I never had the<br>opportunity to talk with you (I usually sit with my Asian neighbors ^^) so I  
>hope you don't mind me writing to you.<p>

Well, I still have more work to do... It was very nice writing to you ^w^

Sincerely,

Maria Isabella Carriedo dela Cruz

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some mangoes, hope you like them :3

* * *

><p>Hei Filippinene.<p>

Yes, well, like I have said, Jens thought it would be a great idea. But clearly it is working, as I am suddenly talking to countries I have not talked to before, like you. And I know where you are. Don't lump me in with the likes of America.

At the next world meeting I will try to talk to you. Japan and I are already on good terms, so it would not be bad to be friends with several of the other Asians countries as well.

Lukas

P.S: Thanks for the mangoes.


	7. Florida 2

'Ello! It's Florida again!

I snuck on'ta the computer to see if you replied. You did :)

I like dancing salsa, but Mama says a "proper young lady" shouldn't. He says  
>there is no hope for me...I'm planning on putting an alligator in his bed. Ha!<p>

It doesn't rain too much here, and when it does is all evaporates. We're in  
>the middle of a drought, and I'm worried about my groundwater supply...the<br>springs are low.

Papa says I can visit Brother New York! I bought an eskimo coat...will it be  
>enough?<p>

See ya'

-Florida

* * *

><p>Hei igjen, Florida.<p>

If I remember correctly, your "mama" is more of the waltz kind, isn't he? You don't need to listen to him. In the end, he can't control you. If you need someone to dance with, just ask Danmark. He loves anything and everything that goes fast and is energetic. And then he might stop pestering me about dancing with him.

…I don't think you need an Eskimo coat in New York. You will only need a summers jacket and light shoes.

Lukas.

**(A/N: "hei igjen" - Hello again)**


	8. Irland 1

Dia duit ye fecking viking,

If ye couldn't tell by the intro it's the country ye invaded over 1100 years  
>ago, Ireland. Well, the republic that is. How's it been since ye Denmark, and<br>Sweden killed me mháthair Hibernia? I swear by her grave that you all will  
>die. Your deartháir and Finland only get broken arms or some other injury. Oh<br>and this will be a hand to hand fight so no assistance, no weapons, just  
>fighting skills. Also, I'll be facing ye all one by one, I'll tear ye heads<br>off and stick them on me wall just like me mum did with her victims. Oh and  
>don't think I'm not strong at all. I've survived the half baked ex pirates<br>treatment and cooking for over 750 years, I've saved the asses of many other  
>countries many times though it's mostly France, I can hold me drinks better<br>most people can,and me entries have won eurovision 7 times. Which also brings  
>to the fact that Celtic rock is better than nordic metal. Besides most of<br>mainland Europe is on me side and so is America and China and Japan. So suck  
>it ye murderer.<p>

See you dead,

Maureen McNeil *Republic of Ireland*

*To author I did plenty of research on this character and most of the facts  
>that are presented are true. I'm serious google it. Oh and here are the<br>translations

deartháir- brother

mhathair- mother*

* * *

><p>Irland.<p>

Okay, let's fight. Three, two one- I give up, so it's your victory. I don't feel like fighting you.

If we are talking about what we have done, then "I survive cold, snowy winters every year. My Eurovision victory in 2010 was won with a record bigger distance in points between 1st and 2nd place. As I have dominated your mother (as you stated), you, your older brother Skottland and parts of your younger brother England in the past, not to mention survive Danmark on a daily basis, I am not weak either, etc."

But how about getting over and past it, beag amadan? I would much appreciate going back to my heavy metal and book rather than getting in a quarrel with you. Ask Danmark instead.

Lukas.

P.S: I cannot remember being on bad terms with any country on mainland Europe, and I also have a rather stable relationship with Japan and America, so I don't see how that would help.


	9. Florida 3

'Ello!

Wow you were right! Danmark said that he would be happy to dance salsa and we  
>danced for 2 hours! Then Mama came in and yelled at Danmark. What's a 'git'?<p>

Oh ok...I have a few light jackets but I thought it would be a lot colder in  
>New York. Thank you!<p>

Oh, and did you enjoy the 2 hours of silence away from Danmark? I hope you  
>did! When he left he was all sweaty and said that he might take a nap before<br>coming over to yo'r place.

B'bye!

-Florida

* * *

><p>Hei.<p>

If you had fun, then that is good. A "git" is Brittish for idiot. My people learn Brittish English in school, therefore I know. Though most of my people speak a more American like English because of television.

No… It should be around 65-85 f in New York these days. The coldest they seem to get on average is around 20. So you will never need the Eskimo jacket. If you visit me during the winter, you will.

I enjoyed my two hours very much. Thank you.

Lukas.

P.S: I am going to visit Iceland. If Danmark asks where I am, don't tell him.


	10. Nord Carolina 1

Hello Norway,

I don't think we've ever met before. I'm North Carolina, you don't mind a  
>letter from a state do you? Anyway, how have you been lately? Hopefully not<br>too bad.

Sincerely,

North Carolina

a/n: NC isn't this serious...she will lighten up later.

* * *

><p>Hei Nord-Carolina.<p>

No, I don't mind. I have already gotten a letter from Florida too. I am doing fine, everything taken into consideration.

How are you?

Norge.

**(a/n: I love all these letters! Thank you all. :D And if I'm being a little short or mean with you, it doesn't mean I like you any less. Just playing my part as Norway. ;) So please keep the letters coming. It is a lot of fun. ^^ ) **


	11. Danmark 2

Hej Norway!

WHY NOT! I WANT TO! Come on Norway! Are you shy ;)? That's why you don't want  
>to talk to me?<p>

And also I can still fantasize about you in a dress:) oh ya baby;)...JUST  
>KIDDING!...but seriously I can!<p>

Well bye bye! :)

With love,

Mathias Køhler

Denmark.

* * *

><p>Danmark. Jeg er ikke sjenert.<p>

Norge.

P.S: …Don't call me baby. I will send the troll after you.

**(AN: "Danmark. Jeg er ikke sjenert." ****= "Denmark. I am not shy."**

**If any of you would like for me to use more Norwegian in my letters –with translations, of course- just say the word ;D ) **


	12. Island 1

Hei, Noregur.

First, I'd like to inform you that I'm not writing this letter to you because  
>I've been worried or missed you or anything stupid like that. I'm writing<br>because... because... Nevermind. But it's none of the reasons above. I'm  
>just... writing to you. Shut up and stop smirking.<p>

Anyway... uh, how have you been? Yet again, I'm not asking because I've been  
>worried. I'm asking because, um, it's polite to ask. You raised me up to being<br>polite. You would lecture to me if I was being rude. So yeah, that's it.

And, ah, this is getting embarrassing... Uh, just come visit me again  
>sometime. ...Not that I miss you already or that I enjoy your visits. Nu-uh,<br>you get annoying after a few days with that "call me st-"... I'm not gonna say  
>that word!<p>

Anyway, I... I guess I'll see you around...

Love,

Iceland

P.S. Danmörk is an idiot.

* * *

><p>Kjære lillebror Island.<p>

Next time you write me a letter, don't start with "Hei, Noregur." Write "hei storebror". Do it.

I am doing fine. You did well in the football match last Friday. Your defence is strong and good, next time you might even win.

I will be coming for a new visit soon.

-Storebror Lukas.

P.S: Call me storebror.

**(AN: For those who don't know, the European football championships qualifications are being played now. Friday September 2****nd**** Norway and Iceland played. Norway won 1-0 at the end of the game.**

"**kjære lillebror Island" = "Dear little brother Iceland" **

"**Storebro****r" of course means "big brother") **


	13. Florida 4

Heylo!

It's Florida!

I went to New York and it was chilly...I ended up wearing that Eskimo  
>jacket...I take it that I don't handle the cold like you do. I would love to<br>visit Norway one day but Momma says I can't. Can you visit me?

Ps. I'll tell Papa that Georgia found a super-burger so you can come in peace!  
>:3<p>

B'bye!

-Florida

* * *

><p>Hei.<p>

Denmark said he would be coming for a visit. With a dress for me. So I will be visiting you when your father leaves for Georgie. I have more than enough with one obnoxious idiot on this side of the ocean to deal with America as well.

It is quite warm at your house right now, isn't it?

Lukas.

P.S: Don't tell your father what I said about him. Jens says it's important I keep a good relationship with him.

**(a/n: Everyone remember Jens is Jens Stoltenberg, our prime minister, right? ;D ) **


	14. Danmark 3

NORWAYYYYYYYYY! TALK TO ME MOREEEEE!

come on!pleassssseeeeee! You only say one sentence no wait! A few words!  
>Norway! Come on Norge!<p>

And also I bought you a dress ;) it's nice! It matches your eyes and pretty  
>figure! Poland made it for me! You can come over and try it on;) anytime!<p>

PS You should talk more! Like finland! NO WAIT! never mind! Finally talks TOO  
>much! Just talk some more ok ;)<p>

PPS Can you stop sending your troll! It's creeps me out!

With love,

Mathias Køhler

Denmark.

* * *

><p>Shut up. Don't come.<p>

Norge.

P.S: If you bought the dress from Poland, then he must like it if he made it. So give it to him. He would suit it.


	15. A very short AN

**A short a/n. Just to say properly thank you to those who sent me letters. ****:3 And Denmark. I feel so evil, but gah. I love you Denmark. ;D **


	16. Florida 5

Heylo!

It's Florida!

Dad's gone...Georgia baked a huge hamburger on my request for Dad. It'll take  
>him a week to finish it.<p>

It's really warm now. It's the perfect time of the year to swim! Hey, if  
>you're coming, which beach would you prefer? Daytona Beach?<p>

B'bye!

-Florida

* * *

><p>Hei.<p>

Anywhere is fine. I will be packing my t-shirts and bathing trunks.

Lukas.

P.S: Are there any fish where we are going?


	17. Irland 2

Viking,

Oh so ye like being lazy eh? Don't ye dare mention England as me brother or  
>Scott as well. I was never blood related to any of them since me brows aren't<br>caterpillars. Me only brother is North. And BTW what you go through was  
>nothing compared to how England treated 1171 he colonized me and my<br>brother against our will. He taught his people to discriminate the Irish for a  
>very long time. To add insult to injury he tell his people to treat non<br>europeans like the Irish. In the 1600s he enforced penal law on me preventing  
>catholics from earning any rights at all and having Oliver Cromwell commit a<br>mass genocide of at a high estimate of 600,000 Irish people. During the same  
>century after the 9 years war me and most of the Jacobite army was left in<br>France's land scouring the streets for food since penal law prohibited me from  
>going back to me land. In the great famine of 1845 he still imported large<br>quantities of food leaving many starving to death or immigrating decreasing  
>the Irish population at the time by 20-25 percent. Then finally after 750<br>years I gain me independence and have me biological brother taken away from  
>me. You're lucky you have a brother who can at least see you. Mine's never<br>allowed to return home.

I be killing Denmark first,

Ireland

* * *

><p>Eejit.<p>

I don't know how much you know of what I have gone through. I won't be listing it, as I see not point in it and it is a needless waste of time.

It is understandable if you are not allowed to visit Nord-Irland if you treat your "brothers" as you do others... Iceland and I have been two separate countries for a long time, but I still visit him freely. I will make him call me storebror one day.

If you go after Denmark, I won't stop you.

Norway.


	18. Danmark 4

NORWAY! GUESS WHAT! Since you said I can't put you in the dress! I put it on  
>Iceland! He doesn't look as good as you though ;) but I didnt want to put it<br>to waste so...I got a good laugh out of it! now he is walking around in a  
>dress...LOL! Because I his hid clothes!<p>

PS be my slave ;)

PPS if you say no then I'll be YOUR slave ;)

With love

Mathias Køhler

Denmark.

* * *

><p>Leave my brother alone. If you like the dress so much, then wear it yourself.<p>

Norge.

P.S: Stay away. I don't want a slave.


	19. Danmark 5

HEYYYYYY NORGEEEEE! I cant wear the dress on! It's way too small for me  
>(because of the hot muscle you love so much ;) ) hey Norway wanna catch a<br>movie this Friday ;) you, me, ALONE! come on I know you will like it!

PS Wanna make out too :)

PPS Oh baby,PLEASE WEAR THE DRESS ON!

With love,

Mathias Køhler

Denmark

* * *

><p>On Friday I will be… away. Make out with a stone.<p>

Norway.


	20. Island 2

Noregur,

you should be glad I even greeted you in your language. I'm never going to  
>call you with that word. Never. Only in your dreams. Or no, not even then.<br>Also, call me "lillebror" again and I won't write a single letter to you ever  
>again.<p>

Good. And thanks, I guess. But next time I /will/ win you.

Okay, whatever.

-Eiríkur

P.S. No.

P.P.S. Can you murder Danmörk for me? I guess you already know what he has  
>done this time.<p>

* * *

><p>Kjære Island.<p>

You won't stop sending me letters. I know you enjoy it.

I lost toward Danmark yesterday. He was really pleased with himself. Annoying idiot.

Lukas.

P.S: Yes.

P.P.S: I will keep him away from you, lillebror (and delete all the pictures we know I probably took of you), if you call me "storebror" in your next letter.


	21. Florida 6

Heylo! Florida here!

Ok! Then we'll go to Daytona! It's really nice there!

There's lots of seafood so I think you'll be fine.

I also baked cookies with a bad seaweed. It'll give Denmark a stomachache.  
>Feed them to him whenever you wish for quiet. I use it on Alabama often.<p>

See ya'!

Florida

* * *

><p>Hei.<p>

Good. Sounds great. I will be coming at once. Danmark said he wants to be with me this Friday, so I will be arriving at your house shortly.

Lukas.


	22. Nord Carolina 2

Hello Norway,

Oh good, you don't mind. Florida is sending you letters? Little ol' Flo is a  
>sweetheart...it's good to know you've been well. I haven't been too bad,<br>actually.

Sincerely,

North Carolina

* * *

><p>Hei Nord-Carolina.<p>

Yes, she is rather nice. Helps me out with Danmark a lot. I always found your father to be annoyingly loud most of the time, but apparently his states are not so bad by themselves.

Norge.

P.S: Don't tell your father what I said.


	23. Nord Carolina 3

Hello Norway,

I won't tell him what you said. Though I will say some states are really protective over pappa. He is loud, but the majority of us are, including myself. We can be pretty dramatic too, we won't launch attacks but hate mail isn't fun.

Sincerely, North Carolina

a/n: just to let you know, I didn't mind the comment about America...his character is loud and obnoxious...

* * *

><p>Hei igjen, Nord-Carolina. I will have to be careful around those states then. America is even louder than Denmark most of the time... I don't even know how that is possible.<p>

Lukas.

**(an: Good. :D ****Everyone remembers that "hei igjen" means "hi/hello again", right?) **


	24. Finland 2

I'm so glad you don't think that writing letters is a waste! You'll warm up to it, just wait and see.

I'm sorry about taking so long to reply. I was watching Sealand while Sweden went on a buisness trip. I never realized how much of a handful he could be when left alone for a little while.

As for football, we lost our qualification round 0-2 versus Holland... but, there's always next year!

Moi Moi!

Finland

P.S. Piranyas? Yikes! The point of Christmas is to bring happiness and joy... I don't think sending Denmark that will go over with my boss very well... I'm sorry! Any other ideas?

* * *

><p>Finland.<p>

Sealand has always been a handful. It's probably because he lives so closely to England and his brothers. If I were you, I'd check in on how they treat him when he's at home. I lost my game after Iceland too. Against Denmark. 0-2.

Norge.

P.S: You will bring joy and happiness to me. But fair enough. Give him a straitjacket and a gag.


	25. Florida 7

Heylo! Florida here!

Thank you so much for coming! I had a great time. Your stories about magical creatures were so cool! I thought I saw a nisse yesterday! So how was it, being away from Danmark and Daddy? I hope I didn't annoy you with my chatter...

I hope you can come visit again soon!

See ya'

Florida

* * *

><p>Hei.<p>

I am glad you liked them. They are an important part of my culture and being after all. It was quite nice... and a lot warmer than at my house right now.

I will probably come again whenever Denmark gets too close.

Lukas.


	26. Filippinene 2

Dear Mr. Norway,

Please just call me by my human name. My country name reminds me of work and I hate paperwork :(

Oh, sorry ^^ Some people don't know where I'm located sometimes, I'm not exactly a big or rich country so I'm not surprised ^^

Okay! Thank you! I'll look forward to talking to you! Oh, so you know Kuya Kiku? He's really nice and lends me his manga books too XD But... I haven't really seen him since the earthquake/tsunami thing plus i hear he got another landslide too... I hope he get better soon...

Love,

Maria

the Philippines

P.S. No problem~ I sent coconuts this time XD

* * *

><p>Hei Maria.<p>

Then don't use «Mr». My people don't use honorifics anymore. My students call their teacher by their first name, without any honorifics whatsoever, and the teachers do the same with the students. Everyone calls their colleges by the first name too.

I'm not a big country either. When America first met me, he thought I was one of Denmark's cities and not a real country. One of his states thought I was a city in Sweden.

I have heard from him a little, but not much. Many of my people donated money to the Red Cross for him, but he said he would be okay on his own. So I believe he will.

Lukas.

P.S: The coconuts were wonderful for throwing at Denmark.

**(an: The Denmark and Sweden thing is actually not a lie. I was chatting on omegle (yes, I'm a nerd who uses omegle xD It's so much fun) with an American, and when I said I was from Norway she said "oh, that's a city in Denmark!". So I said, no, Norway is a country. And she wouldn't believe me! xD Even though I live here, she just kept saying that her teacher had told her Norway was a city in Denmark. Yeah... and later on I met a girl who thought Norway was a part of Sweden. At least she listened to me when I said it was a country _next_ to Sweden. But please don't be offended, if you're an American and reading this. I have talked to some English people as well who were not a hundred percent sure where Norway is located, and we are like only a boatride away! (what a long an...))**


	27. Danmark 6

NO YOU WONT! ARE YOU SEEING SOMEONE? WHO IS HE? TELL ME DAMN IT!

Really **,

Mathias Køhler

Denmark

* * *

><p>Sweden.<p> 


	28. Finland 3

Hello again!

Aw, so we both lost our games... Denmark is the only one who hasn't lost a  
>game yet, right? That's going to give him an even bigger ego...<p>

By the way, I dropped went to drop Sealand off at England's house, but he  
>wasn't there. Some other man was. And when I told him I was Finland and that I<br>had come to drop off Sealand, he tried to kill me!

Anyway, I guess your hunch about Sealand's elder brothers was right. Instead  
>of leaving him with them, I think I'll just stay here at Sweden's to watch<br>over him for a little longer. How much more trouble could he get into,  
>afterall.<p>

Oh. Famous last words.

Moi Moi!

Finland

P.S. A Straightjacket? Well... I guess that's okay... just be careful. If he  
>manages to get it off (which I doubt) he might try to get you in it so you<br>can't hit him!

P.P.S. As for the gag, my pleasure. It'll bring happiness to the majority of  
>Europe, so I think that outweighs Denmark's happiness. I won't need to get as<br>many presents for the rest, then!

* * *

><p>Hei.<p>

It is.

It was probably Ireland. He has been sending me threats, saying he is still angry about how we dominated him during our teenager years. He really is a barn for not having gotten over that yet.

Lukas.

P.S: It will be an easy Christmas for you.

**(a/n: "barn" is Norwegian for "child". Some time ago I read somewhere that Norway is actually rather old. Everyone thinks of it as a young country because of the whole union with Sweden thing, but the truth is that Norway is of the older kingdoms of Europe. So I can sort of imagine him calling others for children sometimes if they strike him as such. ^^ ) **


	29. Felicia 1

Dear Norway,

Hello. My name's Felicia greetings from Minnesota I have to ask you something:  
>I'm part FRENCH and NORWEIGAN...did you and France get drunk at one point in time?<p>

Just curious!

Love

Felicia

* * *

><p>Hei Felicia.<p>

Know Normandy in France? That was originally my territory. In my teenage years, France was quite scared of my Vikings, so I agreed I wouldn't attack him if he gave me part of his land. The Vikings drank a lot. So did I.

Now Denmark is the only one of us who still resembles what we were like back then.

Norge.

**(a/n: With "us", Norway means him, Sweden and Denmark, in case some didn't understand. And also, if anyone is curious, this page sums up the whole Normandy-thing quite nicely: htt p :/ / www. Hyw .com /books/history/vikings_.htm**

**Just remember to remove the spaces. ;D )**


	30. Island 3

To my idiotic (scratched out: stó-) sibling.

I would have so much other more important things to do, but no, I have to  
>write to you first. Because I know I would never hear the end of it from you<br>if I stopped. I do /not/ enjoy this. Truthfully speaking, I regret ever  
>writing to you. 'Cause you're an idiot.<p>

Send my congratulations to Danmörk. Serves you right.

Eiríkur

P.S. No.

P.P.S. Forget it, I can get rid of him myself with the kung-fu Hong Kong  
>taught to me. Delete the pictures and maybe I won't unleash Eyjafjallajökull<br>on you.

(AN: Forgive me for Iceland, he probably got up on the wrong side of the bed!  
>xD Also, I won't stop, I never thought writing Ice would be this much fun! I/  
>certainly enjoy this! xD Ah, I don't really watch sports but I study Norwegian<br>by myself. And I know a few words of Icelandic. And I beg your pardon for long  
>AN as well; I'm actually Finnish! xP Vi ses!)<p>

* * *

><p>Kjære lillebror Island.<p>

I know you love me. Don't deny it.

-Storebror Norge.

P.S: Yes.

P.P.S:That won't hurt me, and you know it.

**(a/n: Your Iceland is awesome. So don't worry about it. And your Norwegian is awesome too. ;D Have to admit the only word I know in Finnish is "perkele", 'cause it's so funny. xD If you see this, you might understand why: " **http : / / www. Youtube .com /watch?v=AkJf0md1kG8 " **Perkele is mentioned somewhere in there. :3 ****Snakkes.) **


	31. Animegurf13 1

Dear Norway,

Soo... How's the s*x, with Denmark?

With Love,

Animegurf13

* * *

><p>Ask Denmark.<p>

Norge.


	32. Luxemburg 1

Norway,

Please don't declare war on me or anything, but I called you 'strange' and  
>compared you to England in the letters to Mr. Kuma and Tony because of your<br>troll friends.

No, I really did. I was talking about England and the fairies and that made me  
>think of you with fairies and troll friends.<p>

Ja...

Animegurf13... Wow... Nizza Antwort Norwegen. Denmark is just going to scar  
>the poor soul's mind. He's almost (I said 'ALMOST') as perverted as France.<p>

Anyway, how are you? Has Island called you 'older brother' again?

Signed:

The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg

'Nizza Antwort Norwegen' is German for 'Nice answer Norway.'

And 'Island' you know is 'Iceland'.

* * *

><p>Hei Stor-hertugdømmet Luxemburg.<p>

I don't usually declare war on others anymore. I have too few people, and I have the Nobel's peace price's image to retain as well. My trolls are not weird. Tony definitely is.

Thank you.

No he hasn't yet. But he will. One day.

Mvh Norge.

**(a/n: I am sure you all got it, but "stor-hertugdømme" means "grand duchy". And hopefully you all remember "mvh" literally translates to "with friendly greetings/regards")**


	33. XxOndskapsfullxX 1

Dear Norge,

WAIT! You didn't deny that you and Denmark were sleeping together in  
>Animegurf13's letter! 8D DENNOR FOREVER!<p>

Also, I'm sending you a maid's dress with this letter. Wear it.

Your (in)sane fangirl,

XxEvilxX

* * *

><p>Hei… gale fanjente.<p>

"DENNOR"?

I won't.

Norge.

P.S: Are you related to Denmark? He keeps asking me to wear dresses as well.

**(a/n: "gale fanjente" – "crazy/insane fangirl". "Ondskapsfull" - "evil" :D )**


	34. Finland 4

Norway-

Is there by any chance you, ah, told Denmark you were doing... /something/  
>with Sweden? Shortly after I wrote that second letter to you, he burst in here claiming he was going to kill Sweden!<p>

I really don't know why, but Denmark's kind of been... dropping hints...

Anyway, he won't let me leave Sweden's place now, and Sealand is getting  
>scared. Is there anyway you could get him to calm down, please?<p>

...He's looking over my shoulder as I write this...

Moi Moi

Finland

(AN: Sorry for the horrible OOC Finland... I've never role-played before! I  
>wanted to try it, but someone had already used where I live (Florida), so I<br>thought I'd give a try at Finland. I can semi-understand Swedish, and I just  
>started learning Norwegian, but I really don't know much about Finland... I'm sorry!)<p>

* * *

><p>Finland.<p>

I told him I was seeing Sweden to get him off my case for a little while. Kick him in the back of the head and tell him to go home.

Norge.

**(a/n: Don't worry about it. :) Your Finland is great. And it's awesome that you can understand a little Swedish and have started learning Norwegian. Nothing makes us Scandinavian people happier than other people taking interest in our languages. ;D )**


	35. Danmark 7

Sweden? What the hell? Norway, are you doing this to tick me off? Because it  
>is working! Come on Norway seriously why do you distant yourself from me? What have I done so bad? Don't tell me you're still thinking about the past. Because I know I have done some bad things to you guys.<p>

Well then I don't think I should talk to you anymore, since my idiotic ways  
>bother you so much.<p>

Sincerely (the last letter)

Mathias Køhler

Denmark

* * *

><p>Danmark.<p>

Du er en idiot. Jeg var ikke seriøs. Det er meningen at du skal være den eldste av oss, så oppfør deg som det …fortid er fortid. Nå kom hit.

Norge.

P.S: Og hold opp med å terrorisere Finland og Sverige.


	36. Danmark 7 translation

**a/n: I felt like the full Norwegian letter looked best by itself, if you get what I mean, therefore I added this a/n in a chapter by itself. Norway will never admit to it, but Denmark's last letter upset him quite a bit, so he wrote in his own language without noticing. **

**Translation:**

"**Danmark. **

**You're an idiot. I was not serious. You are supposed to be the oldest one of us, now act like it …the past is past. Now come here.**

**Norway. **

**P.S: And stop terrorising Finland and Sweden. **


	37. Nord Carolina 4

Hello Norway,

Yeah...mainly California...I'm not too sure how pappa is so loud. I don't  
>really notice until someone points it out.<p>

North Carolina

* * *

><p>Hei Nord-Carolina<p>

It's because he is young. Denmark doesn't have that excuse however, so he is just stupid.

Norge.


	38. Luxemburg 2

Norwegen,

Well that's good! I have WAY too many debts to pay to actually fight right now.  
>And yes, your trolls are KIND OF weird. Tony is MOST DEFINITELY weird and<br>well... Kuma is... Air-headed. He called me a girl. ToT

And I am totally on your side with the Island calling you 'big brother'.

Signed:

The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg

* * *

><p>Stor-Hertugdømmet Luxemburg<p>

I have the money to fight, but like I said, I don't really feel like it.

Good.

How are you doing, apart for the debts? And your neighbours?

Norge.


	39. XxOndskapsfullxX 2

Dear Norgie,

YUSH! INSANE FANGIRL AND PROUD 8D

Yeah, DenNor! DenmarkXNorway! Geez, don't you know aything? It's a pretty  
>popular pairing, what with Denmark's... Danish-ness and you being all tsundere<br>and cute.

AWWW! WHY NOT D: I never said anyone had to see you in it!

Best of luck,

XxEvilxX

(P.S No, actually I'm spanish. Not a drop of scandanavian in me. Of course,  
>that mean's I'm related to Spain...)<p>

* * *

><p>Sinnssyk fanjente.<p>

Never heard of it. What are you humans doing now? "Popular pairing"? "tsundere"?

Because Denmark and his camera popping up at any given chance is a nuisance.

Norge.

P.S: That explains it. Spain lived with Romano in a dress for centuries. I can see his behaviour has rubbed off on his people.

**(a/n: Norway is… well, **_**Norway**_**, so I imagine he isn't so into keeping up with everything the people of the world does all the time, and so I think the whole "hetalia" and "pairings" thing is something he has not noticed at all xp**

**"Sinnssyk" another word for "insane") **


	40. Felicia 2

Dear Norway,

Oh wow I didn't know that...Thanks for clarifying that for me. and what was  
>being a viking like?<p>

Love

Felicia

* * *

><p>Hei Felicia.<p>

Very few know the history of Normandy these days. France has made sure of that.

It was fun. Mead tastes very good. Every now and then, Sweden, Denmark and I make some the old way, drinking together. But the two of them rarely get along long enough for us to do so very often. It is interesting to see some of the nation's reactions when remembering our youth sometimes. It greatly resembles how they react when reminded of England's empire.

We met Alfred before England or anyone else did too. He was a lot a lot easier to handle back then.

Norge.


	41. Island 4

Noregur.

Go screw with Danmörk or something, and leave me alone.

-Iceland

P.S. Never.

P.P.S. Then you probably won't mind either when I dispose all your coffee into the sea between us.

(AN: Ah, thank you! xD My Ice also seems to be extremely tsundere (well, we  
>know where he has gotten that from! xD)... He's also so ** right now that we can probably wait a temper tantrum by next week... You read MoJ? I noticed new hits from Norway. As for that word (I refuse to write it), I can just say, don't use it lightly, it's the strongest curse word we have.)<p>

* * *

><p>Kjære Island.<p>

I will come visit you again next week, seeing as you wish to see me so badly, lillebror.

-Storebror Norge.

P.S: Do it.

P.P.S: When you put it like that, I will hasten my visit.

**(a/n: MoJ? What's that? **

**What, seriously? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to write it so casually if it's that bad. I just automatically assumed it was the same as our "faen", which is supposed to be our 'worst' curse word, but few have any qualms about using it.)**


	42. Luxemburg 3

Sehr geehrte Norwegen,

I'm fine, danke. Und du?

My neighbors... Annoying. Netherlands is okay because he's always quiet but  
>still...<p>

And Denmark? How is he?

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg

* * *

><p>Stor-hertugdømmet Luxemburg.<p>

I'm fine. And you're very polite.

He is (using his words) "ticked off" with me, trying to kill Sweden, and scaring Sealand and Finland. But I doubt Sweden will have any trouble throwing him out.

Norge.

**(a/n: To all you non-germans, as there was no translations attached to the grand duchy's letter, "sehr geehrte" would literally translate to "highly esteemed/honoured", (or "høyt ærede" in Norwegian) according to my very limited knowledge of the German language. –Very limited being the keyword, so I might be way off base. But hopefully not.) **


	43. Luxemburg 4

Lieber Freund Norwegen,

Why is Denmark "ticked off"?

And thank you. (for calling me polite ^_^ I guess I got it from Germany and  
>Switzerland)<p>

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg

P. S. Go Sweden! Kick Denmak's little **! Ahem... I mean, Denmark, shouldn't you stop now? Poor Finland and Sealand...

* * *

><p>Stor-hertugdømmet Luxemburg.<p>

Because he is an idiot, who chooses himself when to actually take what I say seriously. The fool. At least he has left the others alone.

That's probably it. Germany is very polite. Everyone's really rather polite in comparison to me. My people cut out all the honorifics and polite words a long while ago.

Norge.

**(a/n: All non-germans out there, yet again, "Lieber Freund" means "dear friend" (or "kjære venn" in Norwegian))**


	44. Finland 5

Norway-

Um, I'd be too afraid to do something like that! Though, apparently Sweden has no qualms about it... Yikes...

Well, at least Denmark is gone. And, I can go home. But, you might want to  
>talk to Denmark you know... he was pretty upset. But I guess saying something like that isn't my place.<p>

Here's hoping things go better between you two!

Moi Moi

Finland

* * *

><p>Finland.<p>

I didn't think he would have any trouble with it either.

I did. But he hasn't answered my letter. The idiot.

Norge.


	45. Svalbard 1

Hei Norge,

It is Svalbard. How are you? I am well.

I miss the sun already...it only set a few weeks ago, but the twilight is so depressing against the rainbow homes.

I like colorful things. Do you? White, black, gray, and brown are so...plain, in my opinion.

Is Denmark still bothering you? I am surprised that he has not given up yet, when you are so mean to him. Not without reason, though...some people only understand direct rejection, and sometimes not even then.

Sincerely,

Svalbard

* * *

><p>Hei Svalbard.<p>

I'm fine. Both colourful things and black, white, grey and brown are okay. I don't really have a preference.

That's because he never takes what I say seriously. Though right now I think he is ignoring me for a change; the idiot actually decided to take one thing I said seriously all of a sudden.

Norge.


	46. XxOndskapsfullxX 3

Dear Norge,

Oh, this should be fun X) Japan made this anime called Hetalia, and it's all about the nations of the world. Of course, that includes you! And since almost all of you are guys, it's yaoi heaven! (Yaoi- guyXguy) And by popular pairing,  
>I mean a lot of people like you and Denmark as a couple. And tsundere is a<br>character archetypel; it's someone who has a cold and caustic personality, but a certain event causes them to warm up. For you, that'd be being with Denmark

I'M NOT GIVING UP ON THE DRESS. I SWEAR I WILL GET YOU IN ONE.

Love,

XxEvilxX

(P.S Uh, hehe... Yeah... But seriously, can you blame him? Romano was so CUTE!  
>You'd be cute too, Nor!)<p>

* * *

><p>Fanjente.<p>

Japan is supposed to ask for permission before using others in those things. This sounds like something Denmark would like; it would match his stupidity. …and being with him doesn't "warm me up"…

I "swear" I will never wear it.

Norge.

P.S: Romano was a barn at that moment. I am not.

**(a/n: barn - child) **


	47. Pappa Skandinavia 1

HELLO MY LITTLE NORWAY!

It's your papa ancient Scandinavia! How are you dear? How is Denmark, Iceland, Finland and Sweden? since I'm in heaven (because I am dead damn it!) I'm just a bit bored! And would like to write to you son! Oh I hope you boys are happy!  
>That's all that I wish for...also for Denmark and Sweden to stop fighting! But that is never going to happen!...sadly!<p>

Oh I have to go now! it's my job cooking for the rest of the dead  
>civilizations!<p>

PS tell everyone I say hi!

PPS you boys better stop fighting! Or I'll through something at you from  
>heaven!<p>

With love

Scandinavia.

* * *

><p>Hei pappa.<p>

Danmark is annoying, Island still won't call me "storebror", Finland is planning Christmas presents and Sverige… is Sverige.

Why do you cook for everyone? Your cooking is not all that good.

P.S: I'll think about it.

P.P.S: If we ever stopped (especially Danmark and Svergie) you would have reason to be worried. If you throw something at me, I will throw it right back. And don't think I can't hit you just because you're in the world of the dead. You know I can.

With love,

Norge.

**(a/n: I'd say it's probably quite obvious, but "pappa" means "dad". ;D It was awesome to get a letter from dad Scandinavia. Definitely hadn't expected that. ^^ And about the food thing: Skandinavians are not bad cooks, but personally I'd say our food is rather "plain" and stuff in comparison to French food, for instance. I like our food though. X) ) **


	48. Luxemburg 5

Herr Norwegen,

What did he (Denmark) do?

I find you very polite...

Signed:

Das Groβherzgtum Luxemburg

(A/N: Agh! I was going to do the translation, but then it slipped my mind! Es  
>tut mir leid (I'm sorry)! Anyway, 'Herr Norwegen' means 'Mister Norway.')<p>

* * *

><p>Stor-Hertugdømmet Luxemburg.<p>

He never listens when I tell him to leave me alone, or when I tell him he is a bother. …So I said I was seeing Sweden. And _that_ he chose to take seriously. …and now he isn't sending me any more letters.

Good. I suppose. I could be a lot more polite. Like I used to before. But it's so bothersome.

Norge.

**(a/n: It's fine, it's fine. ^^ My basic (really really basic) knowledge of German had it covered.. I hope. I even understood the "I'm sorry" thing without the translation. Feeling proud here, as the grade I got in German in school was really bad. x) We write "herr" too!)**


	49. Filippinene 3

Dear Lukas,

WHAT? O_O They don't? Isn't that a little disrespectful..? In my country  
>respect is very important and when talking it's really common to use<br>honorifics like Mr. or Ms. when talking to someone you don't know very well.

Ah... I know how that feels. I met a person from America who thought I was a  
>part of Ate India or Kuya China (even if I'm located pretty far from them).<br>But the worst was probably when I chatted with another person who thought I  
>was part of Latin America. That's not even in the same continent anymore! DX<p>

Oh! I texted him just recently. He said he was doing better but was still  
>recovering. He also says not to worry anymore. It's great he's dong better now<p>

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. You what? Is he alright? Why did you throw a coconut at him? That wasn't  
>very nice...I wonder if I should still send you this pie I made..?<p>

* * *

><p>Maria.<p>

To others it might sound disrespektful. But it isn't to my people. They are used to it after all. They used last names and honorifics before, but it became too troublesome so they dropped it. The only places you will find things like Mr. and Ms. written these days, is on certain flight tickets and the likes. They use the first name when talking to someone we don't know well too. Many who come visit me is shocked by it, but you get used to it fast enough.

That's good. I haven't had the chance to visit him yet.

Norge, Lukas.

P.S: He is fine. He has a thick head. What kind of pie is it?


	50. Danmark 8

Oh hey Norge...this is really awkward... I...ummmm...would like  
>to...apologize for my behavior earlier...I have to agree with you, I am the<br>oldest and I should start acting like it...oh I have to go apologize to  
>Sweden, Finland and sealand...Again sorry...I should think before I do<br>something...I'm a big idiot...

Sincerely

Mathias Køhler

Denmark

* * *

><p>Danmark.<p>

About time. You really are an idiot. I thought you'd be able to tell my lies from the truth by now. Clearly I overestimated you. Besides, you know he and Finland are together, so how you even managed to believe me is a mystery. You really are stupid. Hvorfor skulle jeg trenge Sverige uansett, når ... jeg har...-

-Go apologise. Finland was really worked up by your visit. Or else I'll tell pappa Skandinavia to throw something at you from heaven.

Norge.

**(a/n: what Norway wrote in Norwegian: "Why would I need Sweden anyway when …I have...-")**


	51. Als island 1

Hej Norge!

It's your lesser-known cousin, Als Island! I miss seeing you and my other  
>cousins, you should come visit more often. Even if it means coming over to<br>Danmark's place. (It's not my fault I live with him.) If you wanted to go  
>somewhere without Danmark bugging you, I could keep him here by asking him to spar with me!<p>

Well, farvel for now,

Alisen Nygaard (Als Island)

* * *

><p>Kusine Alisen.<p>

I'll think about it. If Jens one day forces me to go to Danmark, I'll tell you. Then we can meet up. At the very least his idiotic ways have not rubbed off on you too much.

I'll remember that.

Lukas.

**(a/n: Jens? Anyone remember? Oh yes, that's right. ;D Norway's prime minster)**


	52. XxOndskapsfullxX 4

Dear Norge,

Oh please. It's not obvious, but you seem a little more... open around him.  
>Even if it means you get easily angered, he's still provoking a reaction. YOU LOVE HIM. ADMIIIIIIT IIIIITT...<p>

And I swear I'm not giving up. I'm just as stubborn as you, sweetheart :) Do NOT underestimate the yaoi fangirl! Or the spanish! You will end up wearing a dress.

So, what do you think of Hetalia? You should at least watch it. Don't get mad at Japan, please?

Love,

XxEvilxX

* * *

><p>Fanjente.<p>

You have been talking to Danmark lately. You must have. You should not listen to what he says. He's an idiot.

It will be a futile battle on your end. You should give up.

I have not watched it. I won't either. And if I got mad at Japan, a lot of my export and import would be in trouble. He is also nice to visit when all the idiots over here are getting too loud.

Norge.

**(a/n: Norway's "idiots": Denmark, America, Denmark, Denmark, Denmark, some others –oh, and did I mention Denmark? :3 No offence America, we love you, your music, your food, your movies and tv series, but you are rather… well, a lot like a child in many ways)**


	53. Pappa Skandinavia 2

Throw something at me? Oh Norway I'm up there! How can you possibly do that? Unless you have a strong arm, or good aim!

And the reason I cook is because we still have house duties in heaven (heaven for countries is like a big white house we live in) and Rome is in charge with bathroom duty! I laughed so much! Dear Odin I hate that guy!

And Iceland won't call you your respectful title? Oh, I know how you feel! I created Germania and kieven rus they were my younger siblings but they never acknowledged me as there older brother! And Finland is planning Christmas? Oh ya I forgot you guys are "Christian" now! Great! ...Denmark is annoying? Oh I loved Denmark! But he would get in a lot of trouble! Sweden being Sweden? I hope that's a good thing! Honestly he was such an odd child! You boys all were but then again I was an odd man myself!

I have to go now!

PS did you tell everyone I say hi!

PPS I can see everything from heaven!...AND I MEAN EVERYTHING! So don't go off doing something stupid! Because I am always watching! I'm warning you and tell your brothers that too! ...especially Denmark!

With love,

Scaninavia

(to author: Scandinavia did in fact create kieven rus (that's the mother of  
>Russia, Belarus and Ukraine) and Germania the Scandinavians moved to different place and settled there too)<p>

* * *

><p>Pappa.<p>

I have trolls and other mythical beings, dad. Unless you forgot. Asking Odin to throw his hammer at your head would work too. Did you check on Valhal after dying?

Rome would probably be a better cook than you.

Dad, I am the fourth least religious nation in the world.

Love, Lukas.

P.S: No I haven't.

P.P.S: Even if you can see, there is nothing you can stop us from doing. Remember our teenager years?

**(a/n: Valhal in English is Valhalla. "Viking warrior heaven" more or less, from Norse mythology ;p Also, just look it up on Google, and you'll see that Norway, Denmark and Sweden are of the least religious countries in the world. Why we still have a state church in Norway is really beyond me. xD )**


	54. Island 5

"Dear" Noregur.

I don't... whatever. Just mention that word even once and I'm going to kick  
>you out immediately, got it?<p>

-Iceland

P.S. I said "never" and I bloody hell mean it.

P.P.S. Hmpf.

(AN: Ah, MoJ is the shortened name of my story, Mats og Joa. Sorry, I've  
>gotten too used to using the shortening. ^^" I thought you have maybe gone to<br>read that 'cause that's practically the only place you could have seen me  
>writing Norwegian. Ah, don't be! The reason I refused to write it is because I say it way too many times everyday! xD It's used in similar context as "faen".(Oh, yes, "faen" must be a really bad word, my darling (=my Norwegian dictionary) doesn't even know it! xD What's funny is that I can found<br>"perkele" from it! x'D) Also, you said you only know one curse word from  
>Finnish, but it's actually almost scary how many same or similar words<br>Norwegian and Finnish have! And again, I'm sorry for my long rant. Anteeksi!)

* * *

><p>Kjære lillebror Island.<p>

I will come visit you as soon as Jens lets me. Don't worry. Lillebror.

Storebror Norge.

P.S: I said "do it". And I meant it as well.

P.P.S: Pappa Skandinavia also wants you to call me storebror.

**(a/n: Oh, that story I've actually read the first two chapters of! I've been real busy lately, so I didn't have the time to read the rest. I didn't connect the dots between your username and the story. I'm real slow. xD …my dictionary doesn't have faen either.. never thought about that. We have similar words?)**


	55. Florida 8

Heylo!

It's Florida! PHEW it's been a while. I'm sorry but you see...Daddy was making preparations for 9/11. Since I'm young I had to help him. Even Mama helped.

How are you? Need to escape to Florida? The weather is getting more bearable and even though it's not chilly it's still nice. I get to bring out my thin jacket soon! :3 I almost never wear it though...

So tell me, how's life?

See 'ya

Florida

* * *

><p>Hei Florida.<p>

I see. My condolences.

I'm fine. Denmark isn't ignoring me anymore either. Though I don't think I can go any time soon. Jens has been giving me a lot of work, as the voting for the county councils is being held.

My people are already wearing their autumn jackets.

Busy. How are you?

Norge.


	56. Danmark 9

Hej Norge,

So I apologized to Sweden, Finland and sealand

They accepted It but before I did, Sweden thought I came back to scare his  
>"wife" and kid and nearly threw me out of the window...it was unpleasant...<p>

And old man Scandinavia is writing to you? Haha! Isn't he dead! Man he was a  
>good dad!<p>

PS he threw a pile of fish at me

With love

Mathias Køhler

Denmark

PPS When you have who...Norge ;)

* * *

><p>Danmark.<p>

You would have deserved it. What else did you expect?

He is. Very. But there is a Valhal for dead nations.

Norge.

P.S: I am sure he had a lot of fun doing it.

P.P.S: Jeg har- … You're an idiot. Crawl under a rock and die.

**(a/n, oh Norway, oh Norway. :3 **

**Translation: "Jeg har-" = "I have-" ) **


	57. XxOndskapsfullxX 5

My cute little Norgie,

I WISH I could talk to Danmark. You'd have lost your virginity by now if I could get to him. (NO. NOT RAPE. I'M NOT LIKE THAT.) And he doensn't have to do anything. I grew to love the pairing on my own. (And I caught that little hint in your letter to Danmark! Why would you need Sweden when you have...

ADMIT IT. ADMIT YOU LOVE HIM.)

Please. Futile battle my **. Why wouldn't you want to wear a dress? It'd just prove how strong you are, because you don't care what everyone else thinks.

Japan is nice, isn't he? Erm... Sorry about the, uh... Liveliness of my home country. I mean, I love America, but he can be kinda... American.

Love,

XxEvilxX

* * *

><p>Fanjente.<p>

"Lost your virginity"? …I'm thousands of years old. As a teenager I was the violent Viking of us three. I lost it long time ago.

What hint? I have nothing to admit.

Because I don't feel like it.

Japan is very nice. I like negotiating with him, it always is a pleasant and calm experience. Sweden said that America's love for coffee is the reason for his behaviour. I don't think so. Coffee is my favourite drink as well. America is just a barn, there is no excuse for it.

Norge.

**(a/n: "Barn" is Norwegian for… who paid attention? Yes, you sir at the back row. What's that? Yes! Very good. "Child". And again, no offence on the America remark. Norway doesn't hate him. To Norway he is more like that annoying, loud younger sibling that doesn't know when to quit. ^^u Also, I don't know 100% for sure that Norway was the most brutal, but I mean to remember having read it somewhere ;p. "us three": of course him, Sweden and Denmark.)**


	58. Florida 9

Heylo! Florida here!

So what's up? 9/11 is over so we can relax. The chilly spell we had earlier is gone and it's hot again. It's perfect to go swimming though. Daddy's happy

again, and he said he wants to go skiing and that he's planning to go to Denmark. Can you please warn him that Denmark has no mountains? He's not

listening to me no matter how long I insist.

Ah it's good that Denmark's not ignoring you. It seemed unlike him to do that. I hope Finny and Sealand have recovered. I'm not too worried about Sweden

though. If anything happens, he would win. I saw him staring at me once. I gotso scared that I tried to hide behind Daddy. He was moving around a lot during the world conference so I had to hide behind Mama, but France was nearby. He tried to touch me...and I threw a chair at his face. I think I fractured his nose. Did you see that? You're on the other end of the table so I don't know if you did.

How warm is it in Norway during the summer? Winter? Spring and Fall? It's pretty warm here.

See ya'

Florida

* * *

><p>Hei Florida.<p>

Just let him go to Danmark. Barn learn best from experience. But I see you have your Europe geography in place if you know that.

Yes, Sveriges face is… Svensk. But I would not put it beyond Danmark to be too daft to notice Sweden's stare at times.

You'll be surprised at what I notice. France still doesn't come onto us so much after our teenager years though.

Last winter and the winter before, several of my areas had 30 Celsius minus (86 f). But some areas have hit 40 (104 f) and colder sometimes. That happened two years ago, and England came on a visit with a whole tv team to film a short documentary on how my people continue their everyday routines despite the weather. The warmest part of my summers hit 30 plus and a little more, but normally stays between 20 (68 f) and 30. Closer to 20 most of the time.

Sprin and autumn somewhere in-between.

**(a/n: Sverige – Sweden. Svensk – Swedish. ****And it's true; winter two years ago was a seriously cold one, and some place (can't remember the name) had 40 celcius minus, and a tv team from England came xD )**


	59. Danmark 10

Hey Norge ;)

So you haven't been answering my question! Who is that lucky someone? Is it... I don't know...SOMEONE YOU KNOW ;)

Because if it is that "someone" he would like to know if you are free to go to the movie on Friday ;)

PS I heard him laughing

PPS I don't think so;)

* * *

><p>Danmark.<p>

It's nobody. Idiot.

The voting for my county councils and municipality was just held. So I am busy.

Norge.

P.S: I would have too.

P.P.S: You're annoying.


	60. Luxemburg 6

Norwegen,

Oh geez... But maybe you shouldn't have said that to Denmark anyway. It was harsh... But you guys made up so that's good! ^_^

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg

* * *

><p>Stor-Hertugdømmet Luxemburg.<p>

He deserved it. He never listens to me.

Norge.

* * *

><p>Norwegen,<p>

I want to know too! Who is this person, Norwegen?

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg

* * *

><p>…<em>Nobody. <em>

**(a/n: Luxemburg sent two separate letters, but I put them together for the sake of (laziness) tidiness .) **


	61. Pappa Skandinavia 3

Hello son! How are you? I hope you are happy!

AND ROME A BETTER COOK THAN ME! HEL NO! I thought you loved my cooking? And most of Romes dishes are gross! Well I think so...

And the fourth least religious country? Well back in my day we believed in God so much! Seems like it's changed!

And don't remind me of your teenage years! Thinking about it just makes my head hurt!

Well bye!

With love,

Papa Scandinavia

PS tell Denmark to stop drinking so much! He embarrasses me!

* * *

><p>Pappa.<p>

My county council voting just finished. So I'm a little unstable. But my democracy is working well.

As a barn I didn't have much choice but to eat your food. You should know I said I liked it so you would give me dessert.

Things change. Danmark and Sverige are even less religious than me.

Good.

Love, Norge.

P.S: It would be the same as telling me to stop eat fish. Danmarks beer is cheap too.

**(a/n: Norway is very fond of his father, though for some reason, unlike with Iceland, he isn't able to show it as well all the time. xD Iceland really is a remarkable exception. Also, I have been mentioning the "county coucil" and "municipality" lately. That's because of Norway's democracy. It works like this: **

**True to democracy, we have different parties and all that jazz. Every fouth year there is a vote for who is allowed to "rule" and stay in the parliament.**

**And every fourth year there is a vote for which parties are to "rule" each single county and municipality. **

**So there is a parliament-voting-thingy, then two years, then the county and muni. stuff, two years, and the parliament-voting again. ;p -I'm bad at describing, I know. xD If any Norwegians out there are better at this than me, then please tell me how you would have explained it and I'll change this.)**


	62. Finland 6

Norway-

Well, Denmark came and apologized the other day! I quite honestly thought he was just back to yell at Sweden, but he was quick to let us know what happened. He seemed very happy, so I'm guessing that means things are better between you two.

Tomorrow I'm finally going back home... I've missed Helsinki. When you're gone for a long time, do you find yourself missing your capital too?

Moi Moi!

Finland

* * *

><p>Finland.<p>

That's good. Happy? …the idiot… it's too easy to make him happy. Though depends what you deem as "better". Like you said, at least he's happy.

I do. I can't think of anyone who wouldn't.

Norge.


	63. Filippinene 4

Dear Lukas,

Oh... I see. I guess I understand why you don't use them anymore but it's just  
>a little strange for me... ^^;<p>

I'm sure he'd love it if you visited! Kuya* Kiku is a really good host and  
>very kind too. I'm planning to visit him as well once I have the time :)<p>

But still... Isn't Mr. Denmark your brother? I'm not sure how western nations  
>treat their siblings but this a little strange for me...<p>

The pie? Oh it was a mango pie! I'll send it to you! X3

Regards,

Maria

The Philippines

*kuya = brother

* * *

><p>Maria.<p>

That's okay. We're all different.

If they are annoying, we can treat them as we please.

Takk for the pie. It was a lot better than Pappa Skandinavia ever made it.

Norge.


	64. Indonesia 1

Hi there, Norwegia. Well, it's one of your friends, Indonesia. I'm sorry I  
>haven't send you any letter until now. (Well, blame on my problems -_- I don't<br>know where to start solving it!)

How was your life? Is Denmark still bugging you? How about casting a curse on  
>him sometimes? xD<p>

Regards,

Republik Indonesia

A/N:

*It's how Indonesian calls Norway  
>**I've read that these two started to be friends since 1950, and an embassy<br>was built in Jakarta at 1971.  
>***Republik Indonesia: Republic of Indonesia<br>((Sorry if you can't really understand it, people tends to get confused on  
>what I said even in my language #fail))<p>

* * *

><p>Hei Indonesia.<p>

It's fine. Good to hear from you. You can talk to me about your problems. It helps to talk about it. And we already have the deforestation arrangement between us.

I do. Sometimes. I turned him into a sofa once. But it gets troublesome when his boss comes looking for him. Jens wasn't very happy when I turned him into a chewing bone and gave him to Finland and Sweden's dog either.

Norge.

**(a/n: I understood you, no worries. :p I looked up Norway and Indonesia. Appears they made some sort of arrangement or agreement of how reduce the pollution and other stuff in connection to deforestation. I have neighbours from Indonesia. :D )**


	65. Island 6

Noregur.

Hopefully your prime minister will hold you as long as possible. Seriously, no  
>hurry at all. I'm not worrying! Idiot.<p>

-Iceland

P.S. No one says I have to listen to you. I'm not a little kid anymore. Take  
>that.<p>

P.P.S. I couldn't care less about what grandpa wants.

P.P.P.S. You know, it's really amusing to follow your and Danmörk's love  
>letters.<p>

(AN: Ah! *tries to hide under table* (shy) There's Norwegian in the 7th and  
>9th chapter. Oh, it's okay. Let's see, well, for example "hei" and "hai" mean<br>the exact same thing. Then, "hanske" in Finnish is "hanska". And then there's  
>"hui" and "oppi" that are found in Finnish too, but in Finnish they mean a<br>different thing. And then there's probably still others but these came to my  
>mind first. Oh, and Ice calls Pappa Skandinavia "grandpa" 'cause he's so much<br>younger than others.)

* * *

><p>Kjære Island.<p>

I will come at a visit after I am done with Danmark. I'll bring ice cream and fish too.

Storebror Norge.

P.S: In my eyes you will always be a barn.

P.P.S: I know you don't.

P.P.P.S: … they're not love letters…

**(a/n: oh~ that's interesting. :D And everyooonnee remembers barn = child, right?)**


	66. Luxemburg 7

Norwegen,

Ooh! Is it... Finland? *squeals like a high school girl* Oh, but he's with  
>Sweden... Bummer...<p>

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg

(A/N: Sorry about that... I read Denmark's letter after I sent mine!)

* * *

><p>Stor-hertugdømmet Luxemburg.<p>

…It really is nobody. How you could even think of Finland as an option is beyond me. And if I for some odd reason went after him, Sverige would have killed me, regardless of the good relationship we have these days.

What is Prussia doing these days?

Norge.


	67. Pappa Skandinavia 4

Hello Norway!

Wow the countries of today have so much going on! it's quite exciting to  
>watch!<p>

And times have changed seems people listen to common sense more than a bunch  
>of myths! Oh well!<p>

And tell Denmark to atleast lower his alcohol a bit! We don't have tv so the  
>other ancients use him as "entertainment" its quite embarrassing!<p>

PS And I know you boys adore my cooking!

PPS And tell Iceland that I'm hurt he dosent Care what I have to say! I raise  
>him and that's the thanks I get?<p>

PPPS how is Finland and Sweden?

Well good bye son!

Love,

Papa Scandinavia

* * *

><p>Pappa.<p>

I don't doubt it. And times have changed more than you think.

If I do, he will never stop whining. If it is so terrible, then get your lazy ass out of heaven and tell him yourself. I am sure the other dead nations are delighted to have something to watch to pass the time.

Love, Norge.

P.S: Tell yourself whatever you like.

P.P.S: He loves you. He just doesn't want to say it.

P.P.P.S: Fine the last time I heard from them. Sweden's food and liquor is still a lot cheaper than mine.


	68. Danmark 11

HEJ NORGE!

After all that government stuff than do you wanna watch a movie?

Come on! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE! :):):):)

And also why is dad complaining? I'm so calm when drunk!

Love

Mathias!

Denmark!

* * *

><p>…Fine. If it makes you shut up.<p>

Calm indeed.

Norge.


	69. Florida 10

Heylo!

Hehe I prefer to be aware somewhat of Europe since Daddy doesn't bother. His  
>maps are of America. He was in trouble when the meeting was held in Germany...<br>And Sweden still scares me. Still. I'm glad I can hide behind Mommy. Wow you  
>noticed...you have on this blank stare oftne and it's usually looking at the<br>wall or Denmark. I can't blame you, he is pretty tall. And his hair too. I'm  
>hoping Uncle France backs off since he's scaring me. And I don't think he<br>cares about age...he was hitting on Turkey yesterday. That's pretty cold  
>weather you have! At most we just get frost.<p>

Seeya!

Florida

A/N : I want to move to Europe when I graduate, so I've been studying. I'm  
>planning on moving north to get away from Florida's humidity. It's sooo<br>annoying! Have any ideas on where to settle?

* * *

><p>Hei Florida.<p>

Sverige normally doesn't mean any harm. He just is that way. It has been quite useful many times.

I usually just ignore Danmark. So I have time to notice everything else that happens. It is necessary for me to notice too, so I know what everyone is doing. I am small with few people, it's important to always be prepared, and to be prepared it's important to pay attention. And Sverige and Danmark's quarrels are boring to watch anyway.

I don't think he cares about age either. But I think we were a little too rough even for him at that time.

You're lucky. I could see my own breath clearly when I woke up today.

Norge.

**(a/n: Depends on what language you'd be interested in learning. Though when it comes to school and stuff, I know Scandinavia plus the Netherlands or something has the best offer of lessons and such in English. And if you want lots of snow, come to Scandinavia. :3 )**


	70. Ohio 1

Dear Norway,

Hi! It's nice to see you getting into letter-writing.

Hahaha, I'm Ohio!~ One of America's states!~

So, how are you? Hoping Denmark isn't pestering you TOO much!

Love,

Samantha [Ohio] Jones~

* * *

><p>Hei Samantha.<p>

I didn't have much of a choice.

Several of America's states have been sending me letters. Appears more of you knew I existed than I thought. How are you doing?

Danmark is Danmark; he will never stop pestering me "TOO" much.

Mvh, Lukas.

**(a/n: Mvh = Med vennlig hilsen = With kind regards.) **


	71. Florida 11

Heylo!

It would be nice to personally meet Sweden one day- maybe then he's not so  
>scary!<p>

Ignoring Denmark seems hard. I know what you feel *cough cough Tennessee cough  
>cough*. And let's not forget my dad.<p>

O_O Poor France… even though he doesn't deserve sympathy.

You could see your breath! Wow that's cold...

Florida

A/N: I had been thinking about Scandinavia actually, but I'm planning on going  
>somewhere in art though. Are there any art schools there? and I'm worried it<br>might be too cold for me...*worries a lot*

* * *

><p>Hei.<p>

He will look just as angry even if you know him. But you'll learn to ignore it. He isn't a bad guy, deep down, only in the past.

We all have our obnoxious beings to struggle with.

He doesn't. He asked for it.

It is. It gets hotter during the day, but the mornings and nights are getting to be cold. Some areas of me have been having short showers of hail too.

Norge.

**(a/n: I think every country has art schools. ;p So no worries there. Though I guess if I were to study art, and didn't want it to be too cold, I'd go to France or Austria or maybe Germany. At least they hit me as the "artistic" countries or something. I think the Netherlands are not too shabby either. Are you going to be a painter, or something? :D Skandinavia is not all _that_ cold. At least you get used to it. ;p)**


	72. Island 7

Dear Nore.

What's up with Danmörk now? Or are you talking about the date? Also, you know  
>I'm not that fond of sweet things and I have more than enough fish by my own.<br>I'd prefer if you brought liquorice.

-Iceland

P.S. You should stop living in the past. I'm independent now.

P.P.S. Tell grandpa I can't really... love... him as I never really got to  
>know him. I was too young when he died.<p>

P.P.P.S. Then why has he been asking you for a date all this time? You should  
>also know by now that I'm fluent in Norwegian. And that I'm not stupid.<p>

(AN: I think I could enlighten you of what is going through Ice's (my) mind  
>when he writes these letters. When he sent the first one, he was just trying<br>to be a good, sweet little (...my head-Iceland is going to hit me for this  
>sentence...) brother who wants to keep in contact with his big brother who he<br>loves and looks up to. When he only got "call me storebror"-pestering back, he  
>got annoyed. And basically I've just been trying to out-smart you in the last<br>letters! xD (You should have seen how I cheered when I saw the reply to the  
>P.P.P.S.) And now, look, Nor didn't call him "lillebror" this time and Ice's<br>reply is a lot calmer! And I'm ranting too much again. Beklager! (I think I've  
>finally learnt how to pronounce that correctly! xD))<p>

* * *

><p>Kjære Island.<p>

Danmark's up with Danmark. What else? …call it a date if you absolute have to. I'll bring lots of liquorice. And I will bring fish too, so I can make my fish gratin. You liked it very much as a barn.

Storebror Norge.

P.S: You're still my little brother, even if you are independent.

P.P.S: Fair enough. He still loves you. He said to tell you.

P.P.P.S: …

**(a/n: Oh, you should be aware that Norway is very very much aware of this. :3 But sometimes it's just too much fun to tease him. As I am the big sister of two younger brothers, I can't help but enjoy their expressions and complaining when I do or make them do something they don't like, and I figured Norway to be the same. xD But he is not completely unreasonable, so he stops after a while. Though he won't give up. Even if it's fun just for the teasing's sake, Norway still truthfully misses when they were closer as brothers. X) No worries.)**


	73. Luxemburg 8

Norwegen,

Well you're boring.

P- Prussia? H- He's... Um... Fine... ? Yeah... Fine...

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg, Lux Klein

* * *

><p>Luxemburg.<p>

That's fine with me.

…What sort of reaction is that? Where is Prussia right now?

Norge.


	74. Pappa Skandinavia 5

HELLO NORWAY!

My lazy **? IM NOT LAZY! I raised you boys properly didn't I! And go down there  
>and tell him? Why would I leave heaven? It's nice! Plus I probably can't handle<br>the change... I mean cars look scary! We use to use horses as transportation!  
>Not metal beasts!<p>

PS visit me in heaven! The passcode is "Rome's an **" if the guy guarding the  
>gate asks!<p>

PPS tell Iceland I love him!

With love,

Papa Scandinavia!

* * *

><p>Pappa.<p>

You are. And if you think you raised us so well, why are you embarrassed about our teenage Viking activities? "Can't handle the change"? See, you are lazy. And a wimp.

Love, Norge.

P.S: If I ever have extra spare time to waste on you, I'll think about it.

P.P.S: I did. And Danmark wants you to know he is awesome and doesn't drink too much at all.


	75. Danmark 12

YOU SAID YES!

WOW Norge we haven't gone out since we were in union with each other;)oh those  
>were the good days! I'll pick you up at 7:00! We're going to watch that Thor<br>movie America just made!

PS bring some breath mint ;)

PPS tell dad I'm AWESOME!

With love,

Mathias

Denmark!

* * *

><p>I had to do something to shut you up. Annoying.<p>

Don't remind me.

America americafied and made a fool of Thor.

Norge.

P.S: Your breath clearly needed it.

P.P.S: Do it yourself.


	76. Danmark 12 ps

P.P.P.S: …I guess the ...date... wasn't too bad.


	77. Ohio 2

Dear Lukas,

Well, it's still nice to see you writing to the world.

Hmmm? Well, some of the states who actually use the map of the 'world' (Hint: It only says 'America' on it) Don't know you exist. I do because I looked up a real world map on-line. ^^

True, true. Next time, beat him up with a baseball bat? :D

Love,

Samantha [Ohio] Jones~

* * *

><p>Samantha.<p>

That does not surprise me. And I am used to states asking what and where and if I'm real. Apparently there're "Norway"s on various places throughout America too, so some asked if I was a new sibling.

His skull is too thick. He won't even notice if you hit him with it. Besides, Dovregubben works just fine.

Norge.

**(a/n: "Dovergubben" is one of the most "known" trolls in Norway. It's a character from "Peter Gynt" by Henrik Ibsen, and is a troll king. So since everyone in Norway is bound to have heard the name (even if they don't necessarily have heard of Peer Gynt, when it comes to the children) I figured that should be the main troll that is following him around.) **


	78. Luxemburg 9

Norwegen,

Prussia? W- well, he's in the b- bathroom...?

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg

P. S. But being boring is boring!

* * *

><p>Luxemburg.<p>

Why are you stuttering?

Norge.

P.S: Never bothered me.


	79. Florida 12

Heylo! Florida here!

What did you mean about Sweden being a bad guy in the past? I'm confused...

Obnoxious beings, all right! PHEW you have no clue how hard it is to deal with  
>49 siblings. Some have trouble with 2. At least most of them are nice. I guess<br>we take after Mommy more.

France deserves no sympathy.

It seems really cool there! Maybe I can visit?

Florida

* * *

><p>Hei Florida.<p>

He was not exactly bad. It was just annoying to be in a Union with him. Though I guess he was a better choice than many others to be in a union with. Rather peaceful and I was allowed to keep my constitution. It was just that England signed me over to him after the Napoleon war without even asking me. The agreement that was signed in Danmark, between Danmark and Sverige was not even shown to my people at the time. So I guess I should say Sverige was a little owner-sick back in the day, Danmark was powerless (right then), England was arrogant and I was ignored. But that's all in the past. I'm free and independent now. And I intend to stay that way.

I only have Iceland as my little brother. And even though Danmark, Sverige and Finland are not my read brothers, they are still a hand full. –Danmark is at least. I am glad I don't have 49 of him.

He doesn't.

Whenever you have time. Since my local council elections are done, everything's quite calm.

Norge.

**(a/n: Norway is real talkative today. :D Must be because the elections have ended, and he has started to get accustomed to the changes in his mind caused by it. :3 Or so I figured.)**


	80. Filippinene 5

Dear Lukas,

Oh... I... see. Speaking of siblings, do you have any other ones besides Mr. Denmark? Sorry I'm just really curious and I don't really know much about  
>European nations...<p>

No problem! I haven't baked in a while so this was good practice! If you want,I can give you the recipe if you'd like XD

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>Hei Maria.<p>

Danmark is not my real sibling. We are just called so, because Sverige, Danmark and I have a close relationship as Scandinavia. My only real brother is Iceland. If there's something else you're wondering about, then just ask. We live far apart so it's not strange if you don't know much.

Ja takk.

Norge.

**(a/n: Here comes the Norwegian again "Ja takk" - "yes thank you". :D See? Norwegian do have some polite phrases. xD )**


	81. Danmark 13

HEY NORGE! WASNT THE DATE AWESOME!

But the movie was terrible!

love,

Mathias

Denmark.

* * *

><p>It was <em>wonderful. <em>

Norge.

**(a/n: Notice Norway's sarcasm. XD Though he is not actually lying. :3 He will never say so, but even though the union was mostly a pain, he still missed parts of it.)**


	82. Felicia 3

Dear Norway,

My birthday is coming up (October 4th), and I'm getting a cosplay costume later on. I was wondering if you would like to guess?

Also I believe my states Football Team; The Minnesota Vikings might have come from your vikings...though we have Horns on our helmets...where did that myth "Vikin Helmets have Horns" come from?

Love

Felicia

* * *

><p>Hei Felicia.<p>

Guess what your cosplay is? …what's a cosplay? Does it have something to do with what my "mad fangirl" told me about that Japan had made?

I don't know if they came from the Vikings. I was briefly in America in my teenage years. England doesn't like me pointing out I met America long before he did. The horns come from the drinking horns. When archaeologist found them, they didn't understand what they were, and thought they were supposed to be on the helmets to appear intimidating. It took a while until I made them understand that those were drinking horns. We drank mead for them. We never put them on our helmets. Actually most Vikings didn't even use helmets. They were bothersome, clammy when running, cold if not, and just in the way.

Even so, most pictures and souvenirs and the like still sport Vikings with horned helmets, since that has somehow become their "stereotype". I doubt that will change.

Norge.

**(a/n: Has anyone noticed Norway enjoys speaking of his teenager years? :3 He always talks of it with an expressionless face, and tries not to make too much of it, since many of the other nations were not very fond of them at that time, but he enjoyed being a Viking and he enjoys remembering his **_**wilder **_**days, even though he is so stoic and calm now. xD Oh, Norway. Also, I don't know the "not wearing helmets" thing as a fact, but I read it somewhere that there've not been all that many Viking helmets findings, which leads people to believe they were not so widely used. If someone knows the details on this, please tell me. Then again, why would the Vikings need helmets? xD (long a/n O.O Sorry xO ))**


	83. Finland 7

Norway-

Yes. I guess that was kind of a silly question. I jus felt the atmosphere needed a subject change.

Anyway, I finally got back to Helsinki only to find lots of messages on my phone; from my boss and all sorts of people... One of them was from Denmark.  
>He was speaking Danish really quickly, but I did hear him mention "going on a date." I'm going to assume it was with you.<p>

That's great! It's been forever since you two got together for something! I'm so happy for you! How did it go? Oh, wait... that's a little personal. Sorry  
>if you don't want to tell me. I'm excited for you two though.<p>

Moi Moi!

Finland

(AN:This is a little late coming, but I wanted to thank you for the assurance that Finland wasn't too out of character in that letter awhile ago. As for  
>this one, I didn't want Finland to sound nosy, but I think he'd be estatic when Norway finally went out with Denmark. It sure has been a long time,<br>afterall! )

* * *

><p>Finland.<p>

That's fine.

He always gets way too eager about small things. It would not surprise me if he called Sverige as well, and Sverige tried to kill him through the phone.

… It went well I guess. It _has_ been a while. The last time was when I was still in union with him. I think he still worries about some of the things he did in the past. He's so annoying. He just laughs and acts like an idiot, thinking I won't notice.

Norge.

**(a/n: Norway really has been in a good mood through these 7 letter updates, huh? :3 Also, he is opening up quite a bit to Finland here, I'd say. For him, that is. But I figured that even if Norway doesn't like voicing his feelings and all that jazz, he is still not completely unreasonable and it's not like he is a child (if that makes sense, I mean that despite all the nations' behaviors, they are mature things on the bottom) so he can speak of and admit certain things when in the right mood and talking to the right people.**

**P.s: you're welcome. xP (loads of long a/n's this time O.o)) **


	84. Island 8

Dear Nore.

Ah, right. That was a stupid question. How did the date go? Make sure to buy salty liquorice too and not just the sweet stuff. And exactly the same fishes can be found from my waters. On top of that, that fish gratin of yours leaves a horrible smell into my fridge. What did I say about living in the past? Are you sure my favourite fish foods haven't changed since then?

-Iceland

P.S. *sigh* I know... You don't need to remind me all the time. It could still be nice if you also treated me by my age sometime.

P.P.S. I know, I've read his letters. But all I can really remember of him is his beard...

P.P.P.S. Hm? Did the cat take your tongue? *smirk*

(AN: Ahaha, I know, I have en lillebror too! xD He's three years younger than me and I swear he acts like Ice. It gives me endless amusement to call him  
>little brother and see him flip the finger at me! x'D He never calls me big sis to my face anymore but when he's with his friends, he goes "big sis did<br>this, big sis said that". xD Sometimes I do like Norge does and try to get him to call me "dear big sister". Last time I pronounced the "dear" a bit wrong  
>and now he calls me "cruel big sister" when I try to get him to call me that! xD)<p>

* * *

><p>Kjære Island.<p>

Fine.

I will. I does not leave a horrible smell. It just smells like fish. If you think you do not like it anymore, then eating it again will remind you that you do. I'll even put macaroni in it.

-Storebror Norge.

P.S: What's your age again?

P.P.S: The beard was annoying.

P.P.P.S: ... I don't have a cat.

**(a/n: That really does sound like Ice. xD My two little brothers are really small though. The youngest is two and the other is soon nine. And I really could not help it with the fish gratin. X) I loved it so much as a kid, still do, and the "original" we can by in the store has small macaroni in it too. It's so good. *o*) **


	85. Luxemburg 10

Norwegen,

Because... Ja... Because.

Signed:

Luxemburg

P. S. Well it should. Island won't call you 'big brother' if you're boring!

* * *

><p>Either you are scared of him, or you have feelings for him. Which is it.<p>

Norge.

P.S: Iceland doesn't think I'm boring. If I were you, I'd rather worry about the air and water pollution in your urban areas rather than other's family relations.

**(a/n: Oh~ Norway is annoyed. :3 **

**Don't worry though, I don't hate you Lux. You're awesome. Norway however.. mwahaha. It's fun to write an annoyed Norway.)**


	86. Felicia 4

Dear Norge,

Cosplay is where you're dressing up as someone, it's like Halloween or movie acting or something, basically you're dressing up as a character.

So the horns were used to drink mead? ...Can you and I go drinking?

Love Felicia

P.s. Winter is approaching soon...it sucks T_T

* * *

><p>Hei Felicia.<p>

I see. And who are you dressing up as? You humans never cease to come up with weird pastimes.

I guess we can. I have many spare horns too.

Norge.

P.S: It's time to bring out the skis soon. The winter is pretty. And quiet.

**(a/n: I don't like skiing. xD My step dad even called me a fake Norwegian once because I don't like it. -_- He's from the Netherlands. Buut the majority of the Norwegian people like skiing and slalom and stuff, so of course Norway does too.)**


	87. Florida 13

Heylo!

Uh...that's sorta hard to understand. Blame Daddy.

It would suck to have 49 Danmarks following you all the time. I do not envy  
>you with only one.<p>

Today, I got bitten by fire ants! It hurts! AHH.

Florida

(A/N: Fire ant bite- hurts like a burn, that doesn't go away. It feels like  
>you are getting burned and the flame is not being taken away. If you scratch<br>at it, it hurts more, like your skin is getting roasted. And the reason  
>Florida got bitten was because I got bitten by 20 of them. My ankle is soooo<br>swollen right now. It hurts. And burns. )

* * *

><p>Hei.<p>

Oh? Why's it hard?

Yes. Let's just hope the humans never find out how to make a cloning machine. Danmark would be the first one to try it, no doubt. And that would lead to the destruction of the world, _no doubt_.

But aloe on it. It usually helps.

Norge.

**(a/n: That sounds really painful. . I don't think we have them. Not sure. We have something called "red ants", but geh. Dunno.)**


	88. Pappa Skandinavia 6

Hi Norway!

Oh Norway your right! I have gotten Lazy! I mean I can't handle change at all!  
>WHY DO YOU THINK IM DEAD? Honestly it's nice to be passed onto the next life, but you kind of miss those days when you were still a nation! It is hard to understand since you know you're not dead! But good thing! I don't want you to die!<p>

PS I thought you loved my beard? Even though Iceland would always pull it! and Finland would make little braids in them..

* * *

><p>Pappa.<p>

Finally. You need to understand I'm right more often.

Because you are dead.

I don't plan on dying anytime soon.

Love, Norge.

P.S: You're annoying pappa.


	89. Ohio 3

Lukas,

Ahh. There are some Norway's here. That's funny though.

Dovven- Agh, I can't spell it. Who's that?

Love,

Sam [Ohio] Jones

* * *

><p>Ohio.<p>

Yes. I think there's a "Denmark" somewhere as well… Your dad won't even leave our names alone.

Dovregubben. He's the king of all my trolls. When he isn't busy arranging and attending troll balls and the like though, he stays around me.

Norge.


	90. Filippinene 6

Dear Lukas,

Oh really? Okay then I will! XD I just noticed all the Nordic nations have  
>very similar flags, same design but just in different colors..? Is there a<br>reason for this or did you all base your flags on just one design?... Sorry  
>for my stupid question... ^^;;<p>

You're welcome! :DDD I also sent bananas this time.

Regards,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Some of my provinces and neighbors said hi! X3

* * *

><p>Maria.<p>

All our flags are based off the Dannebrog, Danmark's flag. He got it in 1219 in a battle in Estonia. He was about to lose, when a red flag with a cross on it fell from the sky. Danmark's king thought it was sent from God, and with it in hand, they won the battle. They didn't know it was just a dead nation that dropped his towel from nation-heaven.

Even though we all took inspiration from Danmark's flag, each our flags still have their own history and meaning and so on. Sweden was the first to follow Danmark's "style". I used Danmark's flag for a while because of the union. In 1821, while I was in union with Sweden, Fredrik Meltzer drew my flag at a parliament meeting. He wanted my flag to show my history with Danmark, therefore the red with a white cross, but also my ties to Sweden, therefore a blue cross in the middle. The parliament liked the colours also because red, blue and white are the colours of liberty, independence and revolution. Like the French, American and British flag.

All our flags have crosses because we were deeply Christian countries at the time of their makings. Today we are of the world's least religious countries, but it's too bothersome to change our flags just because of that.

Bananas came to me for the first time in 1905. The salesmen had to put up posters that said one had to peel them first. And that they were recommended by 450 Norwegian doctors. Today it's one of the most eaten fruits over here. Thank you.

Norge.

P.S: Hei.

**(a/n: Oh dear, mega long history letter. O.o Sorry if it bored any of you. Also, the thing about Denmark's glad is just a myth. There are other myths about how the flag came to be too, but that is the most known one. And Norway added that it was the "towel of a dead nation" because they after all are not really religious anymore, so it would not make sense if Norway and Denmark still thought it fell from God. And we all know that Rome and Germania (and papa Scandinavia) are in nation-heaven, therefore I decided Denmark's flag fell from them. xD )**


	91. Island 9

Dear Nore.

Elaborate?

Good. And it does. Do you enjoy it when your whole fridge smells like fish? I have to wash it at least ten times before the smell is even bearable. Fine,  
>bring the damn gratin. But you wash the fridge.<p>

-Iceland

P.S. Are you that senile already?

P.P.S. Yeah, it was. All scratchy. Though it was fun to pull it.

P.P.P.S. It's a proverb, idiot. And if you don't have a cat, then what's the white thing running around your house?

(AN: *sigh* Ice is back in the tsundere act... How do you place Nekotalia in your head-canon, btw? The fish gratin sounds a bit like the Finnish macaroni  
>casserole, just with fish, or something. I don't really like fish but I once tasted Norwegian salmon. It was heavenly~! But ugh, the smell it left to the<br>dish washer! Dx That's why Ice complains about it but he really just doesn't want to admit that he loves the thing (and of course he's exaggerating the  
>smell). Also, I have told my brother he reminds me of Ice. He just rolls his eyes and tells me to shut up about countries. He does know about Hetalia, but<br>he doesn't like it.)

* * *

><p>Kjære Island.<p>

He... hasn't changed much since the union. Though the union _was_ annoying, it wasn't always all bad. I guess.

I don't think fish smells bad. It's good. And it's good for your body. But I'll wash it for you.

-Storebror Norge.

P.S: No.

P.P.S: It was.

P.P.P.S: Mini me.

**(a/n: He's Norway's cat of course. Norway just doesn't think of it as "having" a cat, but more like the cat "lives with" him instead. X) I don't like fish either. Geh, fish and whatever else crawled up from the sea and ended on my platter. I really don't like it. But for some reason I've always like fish gratin with macaroni. No idea why. X) And I sort of like stockfish (or "tørrfisk" as we call it). It just tastes a little odd, but I like it somewhat.)**


	92. Danmark 14

HEY NORGE!

We should go out again:) me you and a picnic maybe;)

just think about it

with love,

Mathias

Denmark

* * *

><p>... I'll think about it.<p> 


	93. Florida 14

Heylo~

It's hard to understand. America's my Dad. AKA I have half his genes. And I'm sleepy...

Cloning machines should not exist. Remember, they cloned Dolly the sheep, so maybe Danmark...NO LETS NOT THINK ABOUT THAT.

My fire ant bites are better, but one is possibly infected. That's why my ankle looks mutant sized. Ouchy...

(A/N: Red ants? I don't know. Do they bite? And do the bites leave huge bumps 8 times the size of a mosquito? Do you have mosquitoes up north? - So  
>curious~)<p>

* * *

><p>Hei.<p>

I see… Then let me sum it up: It was annoying, and I enjoy being independent.

Let's not.

Are they any better now?

Norge.

**(a/n: No idea. X) But eh…O.O seriously, you had me exploding with laughter. Of course we have mosquitoes! And loads of them at that. They are annoying little buggers.) **


	94. Vestre Gøtaland 1

Hejsan Norge.

Good for you, writig letters! Or bad, it depends on how you see it. Maybe I'll  
>do it myself. Tja, den som lever får se. But I want to go back to the old<br>times, with the looting and sailing to the unknown. I kinda miss that. Damn,  
>I'm sounding like an old woman, don't I? Well, just fun to have something to do, and writing is an exelent way of passing time, antar jag.<p>

Hälsningar

Västragötaland

((I defently should practice my english a bit more. My writing here is just  
>awful))<p>

* * *

><p>Hei Vestre Götaland.<p>

It's neither really bad nor good really. But it's a way to establish new relations and contacts, so it's fine. De får vel det. We're all old. I miss those times too though. But today there's no new areas to be discovered, and my people would rather sit behind their computers than journey out on sea like that.

Det er det. I alle fall når en ikke ha noe bedre å gjøre enn å jage Danmark fra dørstokken.

Norge.

**(a/n: Naw, it's fine. :3 )**


	95. Island 10

Dear Nore.

Danmörk never changes. And believe me, the union was even more annoying after you left. He cried after you for over half of the century. So... Are you guys gonna get back together?

I know, you don't need to lecture. I eat fish all the time, too. But you know what happens when you leave it standing for too long. Takk.

-Iceland

P.S. Seems like it. Really, you forget your own brother's age? What a great older bro- sibling you are.

P.P.S. ...You sure he's not mad at me for pulling it?

P.P.P.S. That sounds indecent, you know. Don't you have a better name for him/her/it? Or have you forgotten that too?

(AN: You know, I once thought about writing a story about Nordic cats with the nations as their owners. If Norway's cat is anything like Norway himself  
>(loves the nature etc.), the cat would love to go to long walks in forests and with a hair like that (and white to top it all! xD), Norway would have a nice<br>job trying to untangle the cat's hair of all the pinecones and such that have gotten stuck in it after those walks! xD How un-Norwegian. xD Oh well, I'm a  
>Finn who doesn't drink coffee and doesn't like salmiakki either, so I guess I'm un-Finnish too. xD The only fish food I like is cold smoked salmon. Fish<br>soup is the worst of all. Finnish lake fishes taste like lake water and are incredibly bony on top of that. Yuck.)

* * *

><p>Kjære Island.<p>

Hm. I can imagine he did. You did well surviving at his house. …I don't know…

I know, but it's just a question of storing your fish right, and it won't smell. Though really, you complain so much about my fish. But what about your Hákarl? When I first told you about storing your see food right when you were little, I did not mean to bury it for twelve weeks…

-Storebror Norge.

P.S: Hm~ what was that?

P.P.S: Yes. He is Danmark's pappa too. No one can be worse than Danmark.

P.P.P.S: He has many names.

**(a/n: Norway's cat has to be the only thing with Hetalia I don't like. X) The Norwegian cat race is "Norsk skogkatt" – "Norwegian forest cat". They are not white, and although their fur is not exactly short, it's not **_**that**_** long. -_- Oh well. And I imagine Norway to be the kind that will have hundreds of little nicknames for his cat. xD**

**And Norway'll never admit it, but he cried for quite a while after the union too. He just didn't do it in the open. Of course, he would've rather been independent than been in a union any day, but yeah, what can you do? **

**Hákarl: poisonous shark buried for 12 weeks. It's a special Icelandic dish and though it's more traditional than normal, you can still find it in supermarkets. It is said to be the most disgusting food in the world.)**


	96. Felicia 5

Dear Norge,

Yeah, we're pretty amusing people...But I'm dressing up as Canada, because I  
>like him and I found a costume of him on Ebay (Hell yeah)<p>

Awesome, I'll be over when I get a Passport...damn recession!

Also, I heard about the bombing in your country what was that about?

Love

Felicia

P.s. I have to agree winter is pretty and quiet, but I hate It. I may be from  
>Minnesota, but i HATE the winter here (too cold)<p>

* * *

><p>Hei Felicia.<p>

Canada?

Is it a problem to get a passport? Why don't you have one already? Here it's normal that everyone has one always.

Norge.

P.S: Do you have a lot of snow in Minnesota? I can still remember when my land lay under tons and tons of ice and snow. It was not so bad.

**(a/n: I dunno if you really haven't heard of the bombing or not, but I'll explain it. Personally I think it is still too early for an incident as grave as this one to be connected to Hetalia. But you can think of it as being too painful for Norway to speak of. **

**A f*cking a*sshole of a bastard decided to blow up the government buildings in the capital, using that as a cover to drive to Utøya (the "Utisland"), dressed up as a police officer he got himself out to the island, said he was a police to look after them because of the bombings in Oslo. At the island was a political camp for teenagers being held. There was a child of 5, as well as children of ten and 18 and in-between. The man gained their confidence because of what he said and the uniform, and when they got close enough, he whipped out his guns and shot them. It's the biggest catastrophe in Norway since world war 2, and the biggest massacre done by one man _in the world._)**


	97. Luxemburg 11

Norwegen,

NEITHER! I'm not scared of that beer-loving Prussian and I don't want to have any relationships with HIM either!

Luxemburg

(( a/n: hee hee~! Yay~! An argument between them~! And thank you~! I like you too~! ))

* * *

><p>Hm~ really. What was all the stuttering about then? Tell me.<p>

Norge.


	98. Danmark 15

You will think about it? thats a YES!

With love,

Mathias

Denmark

* * *

><p>Danmark, you're annoying.<p> 


	99. Pappa Skandinavia 7

Hello norway!

Yes son you are right...Half of the time! You were a very smart child I do have to tell you that!

AND ANNOYING? who calls their dad annoying! I know I wasnt! Ok, well maybe sometimes! But aren't all parents like that?

PS tell Iceland I wasn't mad at him when he pulled my beard!

Pappa.

* * *

><p>I am always right. And you know it. Not "were", I still am smart.<p>

I do. And you were. And I don't know. I haven't had any other than you.

Love, Norge.

P.S: I did.


	100. AN

**Hey people. :D A tiny tiny A/N here. Gosh I love all your letters. It's sooo much fun. ^^ And I really really hope that if there're anyone out there, who're just reading and don't dare drop a letter or feel like they've got nothing to write: Don't fear! Just write anything! I love all new letters I get! And they can be as history oriented, or as random as you like. They can be from nations as well as anonymous stalkers. **

**And to you people who've sent lots of letters since the beginning: YAY! It's been loads of fun. ^^ Writing as Norway is so entertaining –for me at least, so I hope it is for you people too. **

**Here's to reached 200 chapters! **

There is one thing that worries me though, and that is that in all the letters I've got, one or two could have gotten lost. I don't know for a fact that I have lost one, I'm just afraid that it might happen or might have happened already.  So if your letter doesn't get replied to, please notify me at once! 

**So, as a 100 chapters celebration or whatever, here're a few youtube links to amv and such that I love. :3 **

**DenNor (here there're two amvs in one, and they are both sooo nice Q.Q ): **

www . youtube . com / watch?v=SVRdFDRKIec&list=FLwQFS36fHkZzx-KOK7wZsiA&index=295

**The Nordics (this is a MUST SEE. This is the first video of four that are called "the Nordics" and they are all just soooo brilliant. I especially love this one(this one is like "number 0", and number 2 and 3. WATCH IT. I IMPLORE YOU. It will be time well spent) : **

www . youtube . com / watch?v=dwMyRWaiLMo&feature=related

**France and Germany (it's just too funny): **

www . youtube . com / watch?v=wcoFG950_HE&list=FLP4dg-wwcrfwfw6psM07w-g&index=19

**Sweden: **

www . youtube . com / watch?v=xaqoDIxBWMA&list=FLP4dg-wwcrfwfw6psM07w-g&index=5

**Norway (doesn't have anything directly with Hetalia to do, but damned funny anyway):**

www . youtube . com / watch?v=ebqdwQzmSHM&list=FLP4dg-wwcrfwfw6psM07w-g&index=30


	101. Vestre Gøtaland 2

Hejsan Norge

Of course we are old (Thousand and up is old, even for us), but I don't like it. I don't like the 21th century. Or the 20th. The Viking age was simply great. And I have to agree with you, my people are getting lazy too. They were braver too, but I guess everything changes with the time, ja?

Om Danmark är sitt vanliga irriterande jag, gör det något om jag slår in  
>lite vett i honom?<p>

Hälsningar

Västergötland

* * *

><p>Hei.<p>

The Viking age was fun. But there are many other nations that would not agree with us. It is entertaining to watch our people try to puzzle together what happened during our teenager years though. And they use their computers and machines for that. Sweden is the one that's best with computers and all that out of us three.

Go ahead, men jeg tviler på om noen noen gang kommer til å klare å banke vett i ham.

Norge.


	102. Luxemburg 12

Because... Because I wasn't sure if he was there or not!

Signed:

Luxemburg

* * *

><p>…that lame excuse wouldn't even be enough to fool Danmark.<p> 


	103. Florida 15

Heylo! Florida here.

I like being independent, but I don't have much choice as I'm part of a larger country (America). I do have some freedoms of course~ just not as many as you have. Leaves more time for fun!

My fire ant bites are better now! They still itch. I snuck fire ants into  
>Tennessee's bed though. SO FUNNY.<p>

Tell me more, please? About yourself? And stuff?

See ya' later~

-Florida~

(A/N: I'm happy to have made you laugh. I know there are mosquitoes as far  
>north as Ukraine, only, so I'm not too sure. I don't think you can have more mosquitoes that Florida has though. Luckily if you live here long enough they tend to pick on the foreigners. Ants...are a different story. :3333)<p>

* * *

><p>Hei Florida.<p>

I suppose it does. But I'll tell you something else as well, the main reason Sverige wanted (yes, _wanted_) me from Danmark is because he lost Finland to Russland in 1809. He first decided to fight to get Finland back, but then realized he could never win. So he turned around and realized the benefits with taking me would be better, so he went all in for getting me instead of getting Finland back. I have a longer coastline than Finland, and the border Sverige and I share is a lot longer than the one he and Finland shares.

They had a really tough relationships for years after this. They don't usually tell people that though. But I'm tired of people getting the whole dissolution of the Kalmar union, and reason behind the Swedish Norwegian union wrong.

Does this account for "telling about myself and stuff"?

Good your ant bites are better.

Norge.

**(a/n: Ukraine is not very far north though… and believe me, there **_**are**_** mosquitoes further north than Ukraine. **_**Many **_**mosquitoes.**

**Russland – Russia.**

**Sverige – Sweden (but this you all know already, right?)) **


	104. Danmark 16

HEY NORGE!

Annoying eh? Oh Norway I know you want me!

Love,

Mathias

Denmark

PS Tell dad to stop throwing fish at me, it hurts my head! and today he threw some rotten thing at me it looked like a shark! ew!

PPS I didn't cry for you when you left...I DONT KNOW WHAT ICELAND IS TALKING ABOUT!

* * *

><p>You have enough self-confidence to supply half the earth.<p>

Norge.

P.S: I won't. The shark was probably at Iceland's behalf, so complain to him and not me.

P.P.S: Sure you didn't. Is it not you who go around declaiming how much you love me all the time? Then of course you would cry. You're too obnoxious not to.


	105. Pappa Skandinavia 8

Hello Norway!

I know your smart son! And also I hope you guys did well after I died, don't get me wrong! I know a parent can't protect their kid forever but I think I just died too early! I mean Iceland can't even remember me...But Oh well! I'm happy that you boys are grown now!

With Love,

Papa Scandinavia!

* * *

><p>Pappa.<p>

At least then we know you know one thing that's right. What a relief. And stop worrying. We managed perfectly well after you died. And I managed to raise Iceland perfectly well on my own too, without you.

Love, Norge.


	106. Duilin 1

Hah, wash what - the fridge or Iceland's body?

(Only I have an amazingly dirty mind to think about anything like that...)

* * *

><p>… The fridge.<p>

Iceland hasn't let me into the bath with him since he was a barn.

-Norge.

**(a/n: I expect everyone to remember that "barn" means "child" by now! And Duilin: I had to read chapter Island 9 over again to understand what you were getting at. Then I realized Norway had written "I'll wash it for you" after "it's good for your body". O.o I didn't even think about what that could imply when I posted it. xD )**


	107. Hey 1

From: hey ()  
>-<p>

I love your letters They're awesome!

* * *

><p>Thanks. …and who are you?<p>

Norge.

**(a/n: yay! :3 )**


	108. Felicia 6

Dear Norge,

Yes, Canada. ^_^

Well, It never crossed my mind, plus in the past I used to go to the Bahamas but that was before passports were instated...ah well

Love

Felicia

P.s. Actually it gets below 30 here in MN, x_x

* * *

><p>Hei.<p>

Canada… oh, him. Sverige and him often have meeting about how they can make their country and car driving safer.

I see. But Bahamas is not in Europe. In Europe you need passports. Do you need passports to go to Bahamas now?

Norge.

P.S: 30 degrees Celsius? Then you must have a lot of fun in winter.

**(a/n: Yeah... I imagine Norway with a certain "resistance" to the cold... He survived through the Ice Age after all, so I sort of picture him never getting cold no matter how cold it is. x) Besides, when you look at his stoic face, could you ever imagine him shivering with cold in the snow? ...cause I can't. )**


	109. IMPORTANT

**... okay, maybe not so important.**

**And yes, I know -_- a/n's are annoying, and I just posted one. But I was just gonna ask you people a favour. Go see me "Norway's language course"! *^* It's gonna be fun! I promise! (….I hope)**


	110. Finland 8

Norway-

Y-Yeah, I wouldn't really be surprised either... ehehe...

That's good for you, Lukas. I'm glad you're getting closer. It's good for the both of you~ And Denmark is sure to be happy! Well, actually, he'll be happy regardless. But still.

I heard you recently reached your 100 replies mark? Wow... so many letters!  
>How do you find the time? Then again, you probably don't procrastinate as much as I do...<p>

Moi Moi!

Finland

P.S. I was attending a meeting with the Germanic nations the other day, and  
>they were making these little animal figures out of chestnuts, because<br>it's fall. They gave a few that were supposed to be a reindeer to me! Have you ever seen them? I hope you don't mind, I sent one of them along with this letter!

(A/N: Aww~ And sorry for being so late to reply! Yikes, it's been awhile... and the letter isn't even that long! Sorry!)

* * *

><p>Finland.<p>

It's hard to make Danmark _not_ happy. He is too dense. But… it's fine.

Yes, it's a lot. Jens is in a good mood because of it. And yes, I don't. It's not so hard. You should stop with your procrastination, it will only get you in trouble. Though I guess you're not as bad as Danmark.

Norge.

P.S: Seen a chestnut or a reindeer? We used to make a lot of those chestnut figures when we were younger. I have a box on the attic with figures Island made. And I have seen reindeers. I have a lot of them up north. I still have a population of Lapps as well, who still keep reindeers as their animals. Thanks for the figure.

**(a/n: No worries. ;D And I love chestnuts! *o* They're soo smooth. )**


	111. Luxemburg 13

I have nothing to hide. Why won't you believe me?

Luxemburg

* * *

><p>Because it's not normal to stutter as much as you did.<p>

Norge.


	112. Danmark 17

Who says self confidence is a bad thing?

PS I tried to but he says it's a punishment becuase I drew on Sweden with permanent marker when he was sleeping...but it was worth it!:D remember how funny he looked at the world meeting?

PPS well...ok it is true I cried becuase I missed you Norge...you kind of complete me in some way...

With love always,

Mathias

Denmark

(to author: don't you just love Denmark x Norway?)

* * *

><p>I just said you have lots of it. Idiot. I didn't say it was a bad thing.<p>

Norge.

P.S: I do. Would not surprise me if Sweden is planning your execution right now.

P.P.S: …I know. Idiot.

**(a/n: I kno~ they're so funny and adorable. *^*…they actually remind me of my "boyfriend" and me some time ago. He'd go "good morning, I missed you!" and I'd go "Miss all you like. Bye." …I dunno if that's a good thing. -_-) **


	113. Duilin 2

...Well, I do have a relatively dirty mind. I wonder what Iceland thought when he read the response.

* * *

><p>…right. Humans. I don't think he thought about it.<p>

-Norge.

**(a/n: Indeed. :3 )**


	114. Florida 16

Heylo!

Wow that's a lot of stuff about yourself, Norway! It's funny when you actually write a lot of stuff :3

Today I went walking in my cities. It was very hot today. I saw a guy walking on a high rope stretched between two trees. He fell off.

Mommy said that he's coming to visit me! It makes me happy when Mommy England comes over, even if he goes extreme with manners and all. So how was your day?

See ya~

Florida

(A/N: I know Ukraine isn't far north, but if you compare it to the US, it's pretty far north. Hahaha I'm looking at my huge world map right now.)

* * *

><p>Hei.<p>

Good it entertains you.

Sounds like something Danmark would do. He'd fall off too.

Say hi to him from me. I've been doing fine. Signing papers, writing documents, responding to letters, listen to the prime minister's secretary tell about a family dinner from the weekend.

Norge.

**(a/n: So you have a world map that shows more than America? I didn't think it was possible to purchase such in the states. :3**

**Just kidding. . And the secretary comment has no real meaning. I have no idea what our Prime minister's secretary does, or who it is. xD ) **


	115. Finland 9

Norway-

...I know that you're right about not procrastinating, but it's so much more relaxing to sit in a sauna than to do paperwork...

Lapps? You mean Sapmi? I used to have lots of them in the northern part of me, but now most of them are gone. They either went with you or simply integrated with society. It really is too bad... they were very nice people, always willing to take in strangers. And their traditions were so much fun!

Do you sometimes celebrate with them? They're very family oriented, so it's  
>really fun!<p>

Moi Moi!

Finland

* * *

><p>Finland.<p>

It is. But you'll be able to better relax in the sauna if the paperwork is already finished.

Yes. I don't have so many of them any more either, but some. Though most of them have integrated with the rest of my population, like they have with you, they still call and regard themselves as sapmi. And like I said, there're still several who keep reindeers. -And some have swopped their reindeers for snow scooters.

I still celebrate with them. It's fun, and I enjoy it.

Norge.


	116. Pappa Skandinavia 9

Hello Norway!

Well I'm glad you raised Iceland! I can always trust you with so much Norway! Denmark maybe the oldest but...errrr...he is still kind of a child himself

With love,

Papa Scandinavia

PS tell Denmark he deserves what he got! Covering Sweden with such horrible things!

* * *

><p>Pappa.<p>

Danmark is not only a child. He is incompetent. With him in charge, no wonder the Kalmar union, and then the Danmark Norge union loosened in the seams and went up in smoke.

How's Britannia, England and the others' mother doing?

Love, Norge.

P.S: He knows it. I doubt it will keep him from repeating it in the future. Though markings on tha face is a big improvement towards peace in comparison to their sword fights a couple hundred years ago.


	117. Felicia 7

Dear Norge,

Yes you need a passport to go anywhere outside the US it's freakin' pathetic! then again...after 9/11 I suppose passports are needed now.

Question: how do you deal with a person who's immature, and thinks she's better than all? *and also calling herself "Girl Hitler" i'm not joking*

Love

Felicia

p.s. Yeah i get a lot fun *sarcasim*, and it's actually Ferenheight. In all respects even though I've been in this cold state for 18 *soon 19* years, I  
>still hate the cold o.O<p>

* * *

><p>Felicia.<p>

We've been using passports since long before 9/11 though… were passports only introduced in all of America after 9/11?

Tell them they're annoying and leave them. Smack them atop the head if needed. If she is not some sort of very important person that could inflict great trouble for me after wards, I would simply tell her to her face what I thought of her. One won't obtain an improvement otherwise.

Either that or show her up. Prove she is not the best at all times and make her realise and admit it.

But "girl hitler"? Give her a history book, and don't let her stop reading until she has fully understood that is not a name to be used lightly.

Norge.

P.S: So you meant 30 Fahrenheit? Not -30, but 30? That equals -1 Celsius degrees. …and that is not very cold.

P.P.S: "soon 19"? Congratulations on the upcoming birthday.


	118. Pappa Skandinavia 10

Hello Norway!

I honestly believe I should have been stricter on Denmark! But I wasn't the type to discipline really! And now look what's come out of it!

And the others? Oh there doing fine! But we still fight occasionally because we only got one bathroom! (I mean it's heaven, and we only got one bathroom!) And we each want it first...

Sincerely,

Papa Scandinavia

PS Rome once took such a long time in the bathroom I had to pee in a flower pot! And it was a cactus! And it hurt my (you know what)

PPS Tell Iceland if he still has that necklace I gave him as a kid!

* * *

><p>Pappa.<p>

I know what came out of it. I'm trying to ignore it.

…both alive and dead you have to fight? And you are supposed to be the oldest nations with the most wisdom.

Love, Norge.

P.S: Only you –and Danmark- would be stupid enough to do something like that.

P.P.S: I will.


	119. Island 11

Dear Nore.

Sorry for taking kinda long with answering. My damned puffin decided to go missing, which I basically couldn't have cared less, he could have stayed  
>missing for all I care. But then Danmörk started harassing me via phone (I swear he was trying to talk my ear off) complaining something about throwing hákarl at him, or something, so I decided to take some time off from paper work, and relaxed at my hot springs where there's no internet or phone connection.<p>

So, I should go asking about your relationship status from Danmörk?

Hah! Don't lecture; I know you and Sví enjoy your fermented fish, too. Mine is just a bit more hardcore.

-Iceland

P.S. Nothing. You need to get glasses, you're eyes are deceiving you as well.

P.P.S. Yeah. You know that from first hand. *smirk*

P.P.P.S. Mention one?

P.P.P.P.S. As for that Duilin who wrote to you, eww. I know you're not like  
>that and I don't like you that way. Just, eww.<p>

(AN: Sorry for taking this long, really, I've just been busy with my exam week (I'm doing my last year of high school~) and other stuff and things have been piling up. xD And I just got a new PC (which is my brother's old, ** gadget), my previous one died back in August. Also, I'm a cat person and I know a fair bit of cat breeds (but I'm allergic so I can't get my own little furball D'x), Norwegian forest cat is probably my favorite breed. (My cousin has one called Jekku (="Trick" or "Prank"), btw. xD) I have actually read white with blue eyes is accepted colour for Norwegian forest cat, but that kind of cats are rare and far in between. And we can forgive Hima-sama for some stylizing, right? xD I'm also quite interested what nicknames you can give your cat in Norwegian~ Also, Norge (How do you pronounce his name, btw? x'D My darling doesn't have phonetic marks...) reminds me scarily much about myself, to me crying in front of people is the most strictest no-no. And I know about hákarl, it's pretty infamous to everyone in Hetalia fandom. xD But I thought the most disgusting food in the world was lutefisk. xD And too long rant again, sorry. xD)

* * *

><p>Kjære lillebror Island.<p>

Puffin was over here. He didn't like what Duilin said, and deemed me responsible for it.

Danmark always has something to complain about. But I think it was our dad who threw the shark, on your behalf. He wants to know if you still have the necklace he gave you as a child though.

…why would you need that? You know Danmark would never tell the truth. And did you not just say you were tired of having him around?

Then stop complaining that fish smell bad. It doesn't. Though your shark does.

-Storebror Norge.

P.S: If my eyes are deceiving me, what are they deceiving me from seeing?

P.P.S: What are you trying to imply by saying it like that?

P.P.P.S: Rusken, lurven, snøball, hårball, kitzmil-katze, trollunge, are a few of them.

P.P.P.P.S: I know. I still think we should share a bath again sometime. I could wash your back for you.

**(a/n: Translations: **

**Rusken – (this one's hard to translate . ) "Rusk" means something like "speck of dust", or light trash or something like that. But we also call "drizzly weather" for "ruskevær"… sooo you guys will just have to understand this name based on that. xD Sorry. **

**Lurven – that something is "lurvet" means "shabby". **

** I realize these two names are hard to understand. X) It's not that we mean the cat is trash by calling it Rusken, or that it is shabby by calling it Lurven. But if the cat has fur that sticks out everywhere, and is a little "messy" that way and such, then it's a cute name to call them. **

**Snøball – snowball. **

**Kitzmil-katze – Means nothing. It's a name my dad uses for his cat. It means nothing whatsoever in Norwegian, but it's fun to say. X) **

**Trollunge - Troll child. **

I'm doing my last year of high school too~ :D

Yes, white with blue is a colour. It's just that I have never seen a Norwegian forest cat that is white. xD I'd say the most "normal" ones the brown-ish and black-ish ones, and if the cat is white it's mixed with other colours as well. But I'm no expert by a long shot, so I don't really have any idea. I'm just basing it on the few things I do know, and what I've seen on the few cat exhibitions I attended a few years back. X)

If you wanna know how to pronounce "Norge", then go to my "Norway's language course" story. He says it at the beginning of both video 1 and 2 (link in the chapters). :3

**HOLY H*LL long a/n O.o)**


	120. Florida 17

Heylo~

I'm sure Danmark would fall off. If he didn't, I'd worry about the world.

Mommy says 'Greeting, Kingdom of Norway'. You're a kingdom?

Yesterday I ate pineapple pizza. You should try some.

See ya'

Florida

(A/N: Actually the world map is made in Canada...wait where? LOL. )

* * *

><p>Florida.<p>

He would fall off. Though back in our teenage years he would have made it with his eyes closed.

Yes, I am. I have a king, though he signed all his power over to my parliament many, many years ago. They still have meetings with him every Friday for him to sign and agree to the things they decide, but it's all just formal. He does not really have any power any more. But he and the rest of his family are my people's "face" and highest "representatives".

I like pineapples. But not warm.

Norge.

**(a/n: Where indeed. xD And the pineapple. I imagine Norway would not like it warm. The traditional Norwegian food is very… famer-ish, and "uneventful", so to speak. X) So even though he might enjoy French and other more interesting types of food, he still has a certain love for simple food. And so putting fruit on dinner and warm it up does not suit his taste buds.) **


	121. Luxemburg 14

What if I have a stuttering problem?

Luxemburg

* * *

><p>I would not believe that to be true.<p>

Where is Prussia now?

Norge.


	122. Duilin 3

Bet Mr. Puffin did. Have you spoken to him [Mr. Puffin] recently?

* * *

><p>I have. He came over to give me a piece of his mind right after your letter. Though compared to Danmark, he is not so hard to ignore.<p> 


	123. Danmark 18

Norway, you're complimenting me? ;)

PS As if I'm afraid of Sweden!

PPS I missed and thought about you every day when you left...

Sincerely,

Mathias

Denmark

PS This may sound weird but I sometimes hear old man Scandinavia laughing at me from up there...creepy!

* * *

><p>I wasn't.<p>

Norge.

P.S: I know. You are too stupid to.

P.P.S: I did- …n't.

P.P.P.S: It's not weird. He thinks you're a failure.


	124. Luxemburg 15

Prussia is someplace. I don't have a leash on him, you know.

Luxemburg

* * *

><p>You should. Because the last time he came up north I had to clean up for a week.<p>

Norge.


	125. Pappa Skandinavia 11

Hello Norway!

Well I honestly think I did a good job with you and the rest!

And I am really old Norway! But that does not mean I have to act like it! And where did you hear about the whole "wisdom" thing from? Half of us are so dumb I'm amazed we made it for so long when we were alive *cough* *cough* Rome...

PS I really had to go!

PPS Denmark isn't a failure! He just needs to be more...controlled! And tell him to expect more fish!

PPPS Does Iceland still have it?

* * *

><p>Pappa.<p>

Sure you did.

Yes I am amazed you made it for so long too. All other ordinary beings get smarter with the age. But the same does not apply for you, I suppose.

Love, Norge.

P.S: I have no doubts you had to.

P.P.S: He is. You said so in your sleep once. I'll tell him.

P.P.P.S: He hasn't told me yet.


	126. Danmark 19

oh Norway I know you are! you just love me!

PS Tell Sweden he's ugly for me pretty please!

PPS So what were you feeling after you left? Relief that you don't have to be with me :(

PPPS NO HE DOES NOT! I remember dad saying he was proud of me as a kid! the only time he thought I was a failure was when he told me to take care of  
>Iceland, and I wasn't paying attention and he fell in the river and was nearly swept away by the current...oh dads face was priceless!<p>

sincerely,

Mathias

Denmark

* * *

><p>Keep telling yourself that.<p>

Norge.

P.S: No. I like the current neighbour relationship we have.

P.P.S: You're annoying Danmark. …You should know what…I felt.

P.P.P.S: Have you ever heard of "lying"? Because that's what he was doing.

P.P.P.P.S: Dad says for you to expect more fish.


	127. Florida 18

Heylo!

Ugh it's me, Florida. Life is a big exhausting pain right now. It just stormed for two days, and then now it's back to extreme heat. I hope that the drought  
>will end soon. My springs are getting quite low, and that worries me greatly. Oh wow...I sound as tired as Momma. That's hard to believe for me.<p>

I hope your Denmark problems aren't too bad.

-Florida

(A/N: Haha~ By the time the pizza's delivered, it's already cold. And I'm quite used to 'farmer-food', being from a poor country and all. I like all  
>kinds of food, except crab. Tried it once, got an allergic reaction. And my Cana-WHO calender is pretty~ Have you tried pineapple pizza?)<p>

* * *

><p>Hei Florida.<p>

I am sure you will do better soon. If you get too thirsty, then come on a visit. I have a lot of water these days; it has been raining nearly non-stop. There're flood warnings in several parts of my land.

They are what they are. Not much to do about it.

Norge.

**(a/n: I have never tried crab. X) I'm not really fond of sea food in general. My step-dad has called me a failed and fake Norwegian because of it. xD **

**I have tried it once. It's okay. Neither very good or very bad, to me.)**


	128. Duilin 4

I'm not surprised...at both.

Denmark's hard to ignore? :)

* * *

><p>Have you ever met Danmark?<p>

-Norge.


	129. Gal fanjente the 2nd 1

Hei, Norge 3

I just wanted to send you a mail. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU.

Can't you just admit that you love Danmark? We all know you do...

Love,

Gal Fanjente.

(To author: Jeg er også norsk ^u^ [Translation: I'm also norwegian ^u^])  
>(AN: I thought a long time about if I should rp as Italy or Russia, or just  
>be an anonymous fangirl... And ended up on fangirl ^w^)<p>

* * *

><p>Hei …gale fanjente nr. 2<p>

…thanks…?

I have nothing to admit. Why do all humans seem to care so much about our relationship these days? Ten years ago, no one did.

-Norge.

**(a/n:"Gale fanjente" = "Crazy fan girl"  
><strong>

**Yay! ****Endelig en annen norsk person som liker Norge. ****X) (=Finally another Norwegian person who likes Norway). Hehe, anonymous fangirls are funny to receive letters from. xD ) **


	130. Filippinene 7

Dear Lukas,

Sorry it took forever for me to reply... That last typhoon cut off my internet for a while =3=

Wow... Thank you very much for answering my weird question ^_^

No problem~! I have tons of bananas in my place and if you want some more just feel free to ask XD

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

((Sorry for not replying earlier ^^; and thanks for the explanation XD))

* * *

><p>Hei Maria.<p>

I have heard a lot of talking about the weather at the other end of the ocean. But you seem to be doing fine. That's good.

You're welcome.

I will.

Norge.

**(a/n: Don't worry about it. ;D You're welcome. It was a lot of fun to explain.)**


	131. Irland 3

Pagan murderer,

Don't talk about me biological brother like that. England took him away by force after I became me own country. Besides I only treat ** like you this  
>way. Besides, Icey will only see ye as a severed head the next time because you'll make a fine addition to me head collection along with Denmark and<br>Sweden. Nobody will miss ye anyway you'e not even part of the European Union so who needs ye anyway?

Ireland

P.S. My victory will only be achieved when all 3 of you are dead and added to me trophy collection.

* * *

><p>Eejit Irland.<p>

I didn't talk about your brother in any way. I was talking about you. That so long as you stay so hostile, it's no wonder you can't visit him. And is not what England did to you worse than what I did? You are really weak if a little bit of murdering and robbing several hundreds of years ago are still bugging you this much. I robbed Scotland as well, and he is not complaining about it anymore.

I need me and my people need me. The European Union is not all that. Just look at how Greece is pulling you down these days. And I pay the fourth most to the European Union of all the countries that are part of it. Quit your whining, little barn.

Norge.

P.S: Then your victory will never be achieved.

**(a/n: Everyone remembers that "barn" means "child" right? ;D And I know I didn't translate it in the former Irland letters (and I did so deliberately), but "eejit" is Irish for "idiot". Oh yeah, all the things that I know. XD )**


	132. Florida 19

Heylo!

You know how I said we have extreme heat? Well we just had a cold spell. The temperature we have in December we had today. It was strange. I got to wear a sweater. It made me happy.

Tell Denmark 'Hi'.

Also, I like your language course. Just, it's hard for me to replicate since you say it so fast. Curse English for being a narrow language.

-Florida

(A/N: Haha it's ok to not like seafood. I'm fine with it. And the language  
>course is pretty hard. In English we have less sounds, and in Russian we have different sounds altogether. So hard. :O )<p>

* * *

><p>Hei.<p>

I just had a slight raise in temperature. I could go outside in a t-shirt. That made me happy.

Visit him and do it yourself. I am sure he will be pleased to get a visit. And that will keep him off my back for a while.

…I thought I was speaking really slowly… I'll try to slow down even some more then.

-Norge.

**(a/n: Less sounds in English? That's not how I see it. English and Norwegian have basically got the same sounds, just with different twists on them, and English have more sounds for one simple letter, while Norwegian instead added a few letters to cover those sounds. I like to imagine it as the English version of the sounds are like a circle, while the Norwegian version of the sounds are a square.)**


	133. Luxemburg 16

Ha. *sticks tongue out childishly*

I'm sending Prussia up there again. I cannot believe you thought I liked him.

Luxemburg

* * *

><p>…lille barn.<p>

Don't. Danmark is not to live with on a regular basis. With Prussia to add to it- you will regret it if you send him here.

Norge.


	134. Duilin 5

By far, no.

But it sounds like I shouldn't want to...

* * *

><p>Visit him at your own risk.<p> 


	135. Felicia 8

Norge,

I don't know to be honest with you

and Thanks, (even though I never see the wench I know what to do when I do see her)

Felicia

P., -30 Fahenheit,

p.s.s THank you Norge "kisses"

* * *

><p>Hei.<p>

Your letter missed a part. If not, then I don't understand what you are trying to say.

You're welcome.

Norge.

P.S: That makes more sense.

P.P.S: You're welcome.


	136. Danmark 20

Oh Norway I will ;)

PS Sweden is an idiot

PPS Well honestly I thought you would be happy! But I missed you Norge you were everything to me...

PPPS He wasn't lying!

PPPPS But I smell like fish!

* * *

><p>You're annoying Danmark.<p>

Norge.

P.S: He was annoying in the past. But we made up, and he is a good neighbour now.

P.P.S: Stop thinking. You're too stupid to think properly.

P.P.P.S: I was. Often.

P.P.P.P.S: No one cares.


	137. Filippinene 8

Dear Lukas,

Well, in my place, we're experiencing typhoon season again this time of year. But, no worries~ I have these typhoons every year and as annoying as they are, I'm pretty used to them already ^_^

By the way, how's the weather on your side of the world? Hopefully you're not getting as soaked as I am because of the rain. :)

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>Maria.<p>

That's good.

I was getting soaked a week ago. Before then it had been raining more or less non-stop for several weeks. But it has stopped now. Finally. There have been flood warnings in most parts of my land.

Norge.


	138. Not Danmark 1

Hej Norrrgggeeeee~!

Last time I was at your house and I- I mean Danmark accidentally broke your  
>window. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT HE DIDN'T MEAN TO. And you called me- him a "Jævla Rasshøl." He doesn't- I mean, I don't know what that means. Whats'it mean Norge? D:<p>

Dan- Island :D

PS. What's the most honest and sincere way to apologize in Norwegian? I need-I mean, I'm sure Danmark would like to know! ^^

((Sorry if the phrase(?) is really offensive. I read it in a fanfic)).

* * *

><p>Screw you Danmark.<p>

You should know Island has not visited me in quite a few weeks, and not at the same time as you have been.

Now come pay for and fix my window.

It means fucking asshole.

A heartfelt "Unnskyld" is often enough. Or "jeg er så lei for det". –But that will not suffice for you Danmark.

**(a/n: Naw, it's fine. xD Well it is offensive, but to be quite honest, but not more offensive than other things we call each other. The only thing that I can note on it, is that I highly doubt Norway would ever use that expression. While I imagine he has no qualms about cursing and using bad words and expression, that one is just so –hmm. Not worse than any other but, it just sounds so stupid and fourteen-year-old-ish or something. I just can't imagine him saying it. In my ears "rasshøl" sounds just plain out stupid. xD )**


	139. Pappa Skandinavia 12

Hello Norway!

Are you being sarcastic? I thought you boys loved being raised by me! I was such a good and RESPONSIBLE father!

And are you calling me dumb? Im smart! I just don't show it really!

PS Tell Iceland it was the necklace shaped like a heart I carved for him as a child.

PPS I DONT TALK IN MY SLEEP!

Love,

Papa Scandinavia

* * *

><p>Pappa.<p>

I am amazed you have the word "sarcastic" in your vocabulary. Do you know what it means as well? …responsible indeed.

"I just don't show it?" you mean "you don't _know_ it". Because there's nothing to know. You are the one Danmark inherited his brains from after all.

Love, Norge.

P.S: I did.

P.P.S: You do. Just like a child.


	140. Island 12

Dear Norway.

Hm. At least the bird is useful for something. I think I'll give him some tuna tonight.

It was. That's why I fl- I mean, took some time off from work. What kind of necklace is it? I have many, like the "bling-bling" Danmörk gave me my last  
>birthday, a Thor's hammer pendant, a peace sign pendant, and some weird late looking thing. For example.<p>

Do you know why Sweden eats his surströmming outside? My hákarl is not any  
>better or worse than that.<p>

-Iceland

P.S. Nothing. Your eyes are making you see things.

P.P.S. Just that.

P.P.P.S. ...Right. And what's the cat's real name?

P.P.P.P.S. You're sick. I don't want to see you- ...I can wash my back just  
>fine by myself.<p>

(AN: Those names are cute. xD And really, Ice loves fish, he's just arguing on principle. xD Oh, we're the same age then? I actually turn 18 tomorrow~ (My cousin's cat is black and white.) *sigh* Okay... I'll go watch those videos. I'm actually quite curious on how you have made them. xD But really, it's just the g that bothers me... I don't know if it's supposed pronounce the Swedish or the Finnish way! xD)

* * *

><p>Kjære lillebror.<p>

The one your bird should have been after is Duilin. She's the one who wrote it. But I forgive you. I know you love me.

Dad says the necklace is a heart he carved out for you. I am surprised you have kept a present you got from Danmark.

Bit says so on the box. You hákarl is worse by a hair. I prefer to stay with rakfisk though. I remember I used to make rakfisk the same way you made hákarl and Sweden made surströmming, but in 1800-something my people stopped because they suspected it could cause leprosy.

-Storebror.

P.S: Really. And what were my eyes making me see? If it was something of my imagination it should not hurt you to write it.

P.P.S: … I can't remember.

P.P.P.S: I'm not sick. I'm your big brother. Your back will be a lot cleaner if I do it for you. When you were little you used to tell me how nice it felt when I washed your back.

**[a/n: Hehe, I know. X) And Norway has a looaaad more for his cat –which is why he has forgotten what name he gave the thing in the first place. **

**Happy birthday! I've been 18 for half a year already. :3 **

**Did you find out how to say "Norge"? )**


	141. Florida 20

Heylo!

Our cold spell is still here. It makes it wonderful to be outside.

I'm sorta scared of visiting. He's even scarier than Daddy can be...I'll email  
>him then. O_O<p>

Haha it's ok! xDDD

Florida

(A/N: What I meant by English is that many refer to it as a narrow language. I  
>actually don't know about Norwegian, since it has a similar alphabet and<br>all...I hope I didn't offend you or anything. It happens often. T_T )

* * *

><p>Hei.<p>

It's getting colder here. The autumn has gotten a good grip of my land.

I am sure you will return home in one piece without too severe brain damage if you visit him. You might have a huge hangover for a few weeks as well.

Norge.

**(a/n: Huh, most people I know think of English as a very wide language, as it has many different words to describe the same things. So one has the possibility to have wider vocabulary than with some other languages. Most people I know at my age prefer to read English books instead of Norwegian ones too. X) You didn't offend me, don't worry. I was merely stating my point of view. ;D ) **


	142. Duilin 6

I think I will then.

But then again...

Does Sweden strike you as a very intimidating country?

* * *

><p>No, he doesn't. Why should he? He an annoying pain back in the day with all the unions, but now it's fine.<p> 


	143. Luxemburg 17

Did you just call me a little kid?

... It would be worth it.

Luxemburg

* * *

><p>I did.<p>

You will be taking that chance at your own risk.


	144. Filippinene 9

Dear Lukas,

You too? Ugh... The weather's definitely not what it used to be. Nowadays it just changes so quickly, just this morning it was really sunny but now it's  
>raining cats and dogs again... *sigh*<p>

Hopefully I don't get another powerful typhoon pretty soon. I think my roads, sewage systems, and other infrastructures won't be able to handle it if  
>another strong one came by... Global warming sucks TT-TT<p>

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>Hei Maria.<p>

Indeed. My weather has always been a little unpredictable, but it has definitely gotten worse these last years.

Good luck.

Norge.


	145. Danmark 21

I'm not an idiot! I'm smart! I just don't show it!

PS Sweden looks like a creeper

PPS I love you

* * *

><p>Of course.<p>

Norge.

P.S: He does around you. To keep you away. Does that surprise you?

P.P.S: …fine.


	146. Pappa Skandinavia 13

Hello Norway!

Of course I know what sarcastic means! It's practically a remark made by a person that is used to ridicule them. But it's discussed most of the time in  
>an obviously false remark of some sort! And how am I not responsible? Name one thing I have done that makes me so!<p>

And Denmark might have gotten my brains, but you got the talent of seeing things from me! Oh the other ancients made fun of me because of that for  
>centuries! They thought I was crazy! Do you get made fun of because of that?<p>

PS What else have I said in my sleep...hopefully nothing bad!

Sincerely,

Papa Scandinavia

* * *

><p>Pappa.<p>

You left Danmark in charge of Island, and Island fell in a river nearby. That is one thing I can name of many.

Britannia believed you though. But if you behaved more smartly on a regular basis, fewer would have made fun of you. No one makes fun of me.

Love, Norge.

P.S: You have said quite a lot in your sleep.


	147. Island 13

Norway.

I know. But she's your daughter. Nice. Yeah, I guess I... don't.

Hmm... No, I don't have a heart necklace... ...Okay, I'm not sure, it might be on the attic, I'll go look for it after I have sent this letter. And as for  
>the necklace Danmörk gave, I just haven't had time to dispose it yet. It's not that wear it.<p>

Hmph. I'll send you a can of hákarl with this letter. I'll show you it doesn't cause leprosy. (Hopefully the can explodes in your mail box.)

-Iceland

P.S. Why can't you just call me by my name like everyone else, /normal/ people do?

P.P.S. I have a fair guess what you saw (that wasn't really there!) and you know what you saw (that still wasn't there!) so there is no need for me to  
>write it for you.<p>

P.P.P.S. Are you demented or something. (It's a statement.)

P.P.P.P.S. My arms are... flexible. I-I will _not_ show myself n-naked in front of _you_! And I was just a mere barn back then!

(AN: Iceland is shy about his body. xD And I sometimes wonder actually, how would Norway react if Ice called him "storebror". xD I have two theories: 1)  
>He will be extremely happy (maybe even happy enough to smile for real (and that will be the apocalypse xD)) and after that he's going to pester Ice even<br>harder to hear him call him "storebror" again and again.. and 2) He will be shocked because he never thought Ice would /really/ say the word. Hmm... We'll see when Ice gets annoyed enough. xD Thank you! Kiitos og takk! I think this one's been my best birthday so far! And as for the video... I found out I have mispronounced his name all this time... DxD (No wonder my head-Norway is always complaining...) But ah! You're drawings were so cute! *o* I'm gonna watch the rest of the videos too! And also, he swallows the d, he swallows the d! That was all I could think when you taught about how to pronounce "Iceland" and "Finland". xD (Yes, I know you're girl but Norge's a he so...) And for a change my rant is again too long, but really, last time it was short because I was in a hurry. This is more like me! xP)

* * *

><p>Kjære lillebror.<p>

"I guess I… don't"? dear little brother, I spot the spelling mistake.

Go look for it. Dad is fussing a lot about that necklace.

Don't worry, little brother, it didn't explode in my mail box. I tried giving it to Snøball. But even he didn't want it. So I gave it to Dovregubben.

-Storebror Norge.

P.S: Because you are my little brother.

P.P.S: It is you who say I am demented, so could you remind me what was not there?

P.P.P.S: With some things, yes.

P.P.P.P.S: In my eyes, you are still a barn. And even though it's long ago, I am sure you will still enjoy it. No need to be shy, I am your big brother.

**(a/n: Translations everybody! Dovregubben: Norway's troll. **

**Snøball: Snow ball **

**Barn: child **

**Mwuahahaah~ How would he react indeed. I guess that's for me to know, and others to find out. X) At least I know how my Norway would react.**

**You're welcome. Good you had a good birthday. And good thing you now know how to pronounce Norge. Thanks though. :3 The picture for the introduction I found on photobucket, but I whipped out my "awesome" drawing skills for the other ones. X)Aaaand yeah, Norwegians actually swallow a load of D's. Unless their at the beginning of the word, we'll swallow most of them. xD )**


	148. Pappa Skandinavia 13 PS

OOPS MADE A MISTAKE!

The definition is:

It's practically a remark made by a person that is used to ridicule them. But it's disguised most of the time in an obviously false remark of some sort!

* * *

><p>This should just prove my point. Denmark really inherited <em>all<em> of his brains from you.


	149. Gal fanjente the 2nd 2

Norgeee!

No prob.

Well, du-uh? It's cute! You and Denmark are CUTE together! VERY Cute!

Love,

Gal Fanjente nr. 2.

(A/N: YEY! :D I said that when I foud you, too cx Funny to answer, too :D I am  
>sooooo happy that you answered my letter :DD)<p>

* * *

><p>Gale fanjente<p>

…still. How do you know what we are like? Are you spying on us? I know Japan made that series thing. …How does he know?

And at any rate, he must have made a lot of mistakes making his series. Denmark and I, and certainly Denmark, are not "cute".

Norge.

**(a/n: Of course I answered. Why wouldn't I? I love writing these letters. xD )**


	150. Luxemburg 18

Norwegen,

I am not a small child. Take that back.

I thought you said you were neutral or something...

Luxemburg

* * *

><p>I won't. It's true.<p>

My people and me are neutral as nation and country. That does not mean I can't personally take care of business.

Norge.


	151. Duilin 7

He beat Poland in a staring contest... That deserves some sort of recognition for this intimidating manner... Estonia's obviously very scared of him.

* * *

><p>It does not surprise me that he beat him. Poland is not a very intimidating nation. And somehow stolen things tend to reappear over at his house.<p>

But there is no real reason to fear Sweden. He is neutral

**(a/n: It's just a general thought-thingy, the stealing stuff. I do not mean to say that the Polish steal more than others, but if someone (someone being anyone, Swedish, German, English, Norwegian, whoever) steals a car or something, they go to Poland to sell it or something. I don't have any diagram or such to prove it, it's just a general thought. xD ) **


	152. Florida 21

Heyo!

Ah our cold spell is over...It's back to being annoyingly warm. I'm going to be visiting Sister North Carolina for a few days. At last I will see what autumn looks like. Here, most plants are green. The ones that shed their leaves turn brown.

I visited. My head...

-Florida

(A/N: Haha I was referring to the seemingly smaller amount of sounds people make. For example, some languages require R's to be rolled, and some have over 4 different ways of pronouncing a letter. Also, some languages, I've heard, that there are words that could mean three to four different things, depending on how you place the syllables. xDDD I'm glad I didn't offend...)

* * *

><p>Florida.<p>

It's only getting colder here. My plants have either shed their leaves, or the leaves have turned yellow and orange, waiting to fall off. It's rather beautiful.

Sleep, it helps. Though I would have thought your father would have made you a little immune to Danmark.

Norge.

**(a/n: Aha~ I see. X) Well, you have Scottish English, they roll their R's. If you think of all the different versions of English there are, I'd say it is just as wide as any other language. And yeah, I've heard such words as well. I think some language in Asia has like the same word for 9 different things, depending on how the vocal in the middle is pronounced. The closest example in Norwegian I can think of right now is bønner, bønner og bønder (the d is not pronounced ). The only difference between these is the slight change in weight on the ø . The words means beans, prayers and farmers. Lame example, but I couldn't come up with anything better off the top of my head right now xD ) **


	153. Gal fanjente the 2nd 3

Uhm... N-no, I-I'm not spying... At all... uhm... No, of course not... Uuu-uh...

Yes, you are. The cutest couple on earth (A/N: literally told... ? xD) you need me to prove it? *getting ready to get all the other DenNor-fangirls here to prove you, plus some DenNor doujinshis* 'cause I can... *evil smirk*

Love,

Gal Fanjente

P.S: I'll send you a dress with this letter. If you don't admit that you love Denmark, I will make you wear it...

(A/N: because... It is so many letters to answer? cx oh, and the dress I sent to Norway is pink, frilly, SHORT and sexy :3 me liiiike)

Gale fanjente.

* * *

><p>… Why do I not believe you?<p>

Really… There's nothing to prove. We aren't a couple. And what is "doujinshis"? You humans really are bothersome creatures.

Norge.

P.S: How do you intend to make me?

**(a/n: Naw, it's not really that many. I'd loooveee to have maaanyyyy manyyyyy more. You have no idea. So if you know other Norway-lovers, do send them over here. :3 **

…**Norway is never gonna agree to wearing that. Oh holy heavens xD )**


	154. Gal fanjente the 2nd 3 PS

P.P.S: And since I'm not spying on you, I have NOT set up hidden cameras in every single hidden spot in your and Denmarks house. At all.

I have the feeling I just said something I shouldn't have...

Love,

Gal Fanjente

* * *

><p>Now I'm worried on a number of levels...<p> 


	155. Island 14

Norway.

It was there on purpose.

Is he really, I have not noticed at all... *sarcasm* Anyway, I found the necklace. He just had to use pink stone... I also found other old things,  
>couple of swords, some horrible white and blue dress, and an old portrait of you wearing it.<p>

You did not even try it? (Damn.)

-Iceland

P.S. It's embarrassing.

P.P.S. You are kidding me. If you cannot remember it yourself, there is no need for me to remind you.

P.P.P.S. But if you ask really, really nicely, maybe I can think about it.

P.P.P.P.S. I am not a child! And I will not enjoy it! Especially not with you!

(AN: Ah! A spelling mistake? And I'm supposed to have 9 (=second best grade in Finnish rating system) in English! Dx Where was it? I actually corrected the sentence before sending the letter so it wouldn't be so awkward! Dx *sighs and calms down a bit* My Ice is not making this easy! xD Norge will have to beg before he says it! And I have a feeling that whatever his reaction will be, Ice will immediately regret ever letting the word pass his lips. xD And how could my birthday get any better when I get congratulations from the country I adore the most? :3 And yeah... But I must say the g is weird... It's like in the middle of g and j... And as for swallowing d's, Finnish do that too! We're just simply unable to pronounce that letter. Or well, we can pronounce it but it's hard. We either change it to t or r or swallow it completely from the middle of the word depending on the region we come from. I'm Savonian, and I'm those who change it to t or swallow it completely! xD (Most of time I swallow it.) And too long rant again... Please, just bear with me... xD Tell me if you want me to cut them shorter.)

* * *

><p>Kjære lillebror.<p>

Of course. And so were "…" in-between? Dear, dear little brother.

I'll tell him you did. It should give him some peace in his grave –or at least me some peace.

Next time we should do a little sparring. And that blue "dress" is a blue Viking tunic. You know that. All clothes end up looking horrible after raiding enough villages and churches in them.

I didn't.

-Storebror Norge.

P.S: Why? There's nothing wrong with being someone else's sibling. You are my dear little brother, and so I call you as such.

P.P.S: I'm not kidding you. Be a good little brother and remind me what was not really there.

P.P.P.S: Please, dear little brother, call me storebror like you used to when you were small and cute?

P.P.P.P.S: You are. And you will. I am good with a sponge and soap, even Dovregubben and the Fuzzball says so.

**(a/n: For those who didn't get it: The "spelling mistake" was the "don't" part. :3 And the Fuzzball, is Norway's cat. Of course. xD **

**No, Ice certainly isn't. But Norway isn't giving up! I will get there! Someday! Eventually! …he hopes. xD Hehehe~ well, that certainly is one way to look at it. So cool that you love Norway that much though. **

**I think our D's are a little like the Brittish T in some accents. They tend to swallow it after all. Though in their accents you sort of hear a "hole" or something where the T was. We sorta just emphasize on the letter before or after the D, so you don't hear it's gone. Languages. X) )**


	156. Pappa Skandinavia 14

Hello Norway!

Oh your right Britannia did believe me! But they thought we were both crazy.

And making Denmark in charge of anything is a bad idea! He almost drowned Iceland! I nearly fainted! oh wait...I did

Ps This letter is short becuase the "big guy" is mad at me for throwing fish out of the sky

PPS EVERYTHING I SAY IN MY SLEEP IS LIES!

PPPS Did iceland find it?

sincerely,

with love

Papa scandinavia

(wow you do an amazing norway!)

* * *

><p>Pappa.<p>

I'm sure they did. Except everyone treats Britannia with more respect.

You should have realized so before you left him in charge of Island. All the other stupid things should have warned you. I know you did. I was the one who had to save Island.

Love, Norge.

P.S: Hmh tell him it was for a good purpose.

P.P.S: That you are writing so in caps only proves it's all true.

P.P.P.S: He did. He doesn't like the pink stone you used to make it.

**(a/n: Haha, thanks. :3 I'm flattered.) **


	157. Titoes 1

Hei hei!

Hvordan har du det?

Jeg håper du er fin :3

Mvh, Titoes

((Pffft, just did this just cause |D

Please excuse the fail Norwegian VvV; takk takk))

* * *

><p>Hei Titoes.<p>

Jeg har det bra. Hyggelig å få brev på mitt eget språk. Hvor er du fra Titoes?

…Jeg har det fint. På engelsk oversetter setning du skrev til "I hope you are nice". Som i å se fin ut. Det er samme grammatikk i denne setningen som når du spør hvordan det går. "Håper du har det fint".

Norge.

**(a/n: Hey hey. :3 Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. ;D I'm still stunned speechless that you've only studied Norwegian for a month. *o* **

**Translation: **

**Hi hi! **

**How are you doing? **

**I hope you are doing well. :3 **

**With kind regards, Titoes. **

**Hi Titoes. **

**I'm doing fine. Nice to get a letter in my own language. Where are you from Titoes? **

**...I'm fine. In English the sentence you wrote translates to "I hope you are nice". As in to look nice. It's the same grammar in this sentence as when asking how people are doing. "Hope you are doing fine". )  
><strong>


	158. Filippinene 10

Dear Lukas,

*sigh* Things like the weather and climate change make me really wonder if I could have done more for the environment. My bosses and I have always been more focused on progress rather than preserving our resources. :(

Thank you. Hopefully nothing bad happens to you either. :)

Regards,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>Maria.<p>

It's a problem we are all facing. My bosses are trying to do something about it as well, but as you and I know, it's hard to change the ways of the humans. But we can try.

I doubt it will. I am positioned very safely. Both geography-wise and neighbour-wise.

Norge.


	159. Fuyu 1

Hello!

I heard you were taking letters, so I was really eager to write you one. Considering how many letters you've received, it's hard for me to think of  
>anything original to say or ask.<p>

I've heard your country is very beautiful, but hellishly cold (You even have a place called Hell, which freezes over!); how do you handle such cold? 'Cause I wouldn't be able to, oh God. Do you wear really fluffy jackets? Scarves, mittens, ear-muffs? And stupid question is stupid but... Is Danmark trying to serve as a source of warmth in Winter (via hugging)?

Looking forward to your reply,

Fuyu

((P.S., I haven't read all your letters (obviously), so if I said somethinghorribly stupid then just correct me/bear with me/have Norway hit me with a  
>snowball.<p>

And and and, is it alright when Norway does respond, that we continue to converse via these letters? ...Or is it like "one per customer"? lol;;))

* * *

><p>Hei Fuyu.<p>

It's ok. Ask whatever you like.

Thank you. I don't have very many inhabitants, so big parts of my nature remains untouched.

The cold is fine. Some states in America can drop to the same temperature I think, and Canada and Greenland as well. "There is no such thing as bad weather, just bad clothing" as parents say here. The most important is to stay dry and warm at your feet. If your feet are cold, you can forget about staying warm in the rest of your body, no matter how warm a jacket you wear. And yes, I use scarf, mittens, though it has been a while since I've used ear-muffs.

He has been doing that since we first met. Really eagerly as well.

Norge.

**(a/n: Don't worry about it. xD He has patience. –Oh, and I actually live close by to a place called hell . ;D There are several of them in Norway. Soo yeah, never use the phrase I'll first do that when Hell freezes over! when you're here, 'cause it will. xD Though the places are called hell and not helvete (the Norwegian word), so it's only funny in English.**

**You can continue for as long as you like. X) Everyone else does.) **


	160. Danmark 22

YAY! DO YOU LOVE ME BACK NORGE?

PS I hate Sweden! Not that I'm jealous or anything! It's just dad looked up to him more than he did to me! D: what did I do so wrong?

PPS Want to go for dinner tonight?

((To author: are you Norwegian?))

* * *

><p>I was being sarcastic.<p>

Norge.

P.S: You don't sound jealous _at all_. Though if you hate him, why did you build that Øresund bridge between each other?

You let Island fall in that river. What more do I need to say?

P.P.S: Fine.

**(a/n: Yeah, I am. ;D )**


	161. England 1

(I haven't seen any letters from Iggy, so I thought I'd write one. He's drunk, if that's not obvious. )

To Norway, you wanker!

My bloody magical creatures can beat the crap out of yours! And my magic's way better! Haha! Should I turn your darling little brother into a kid to prove it, huh? HUH?

I'll never forget what you said at Christmas last year!

- THE UNITED BLOODY KINGDOM!

* * *

><p>England.<p>

Send another letter when you're sober.

Norway.

P.S: If you feel the need to prove yourself that badly, then be my guest. But don't blame me when your magic goes wrong.

P.P.S: I can't remember saying anything special last Christmas.


	162. Luxemburg 19

It is not.

... And...? As long as there is no war, I'm fine. Why do you suddenly hate me?

Luxembourg

* * *

><p>Letter ten.<p>

-Norway.

**(a/n: Read your P.S from the tenth letter. You'll all see what riled Norway up so bad~. ;p He might joke around with Iceland about it, but on the bottom he is a little touchy about the subject.) **


	163. Danmark 23

Wasn't dinner amazing! Italy's best restaurant...but why did you dump wine on me when I gave you a kiss on the cheek :( You turned so red Norge!

PS I thought Iceland could swim! He was a perfect for it

PPS About the bridge...I have no clue!

With love,

Denmark

((oh that's cool! I'm German so I have no idea why I'm being Denmark!))

* * *

><p>Because. You were being annoying. Idiot. I didn't turn red because of that, Italy has a warm climate.<p>

Norway.

P.S: That you didn't know he couldn't swim just proves how stupid you are.

P.P.S: Really.

**(a/n: Haha xD Maybe cause Germany and Denmark borderlines to each other and you felt very Dannish when writing the first letter? Who knows. X)**

**I will give all of you a little nudge and ask you to look closely at Norway's P.P.S . What feelings could be hiding behind that one word~?) **


	164. Pappa Skandinavia 15

Hello Norway!

Respect? As if! She was crazy! Cooked horrible food and always challenged me to a "mythological creature duel" oh she was scary.

And Norway I'm a man of chances I thought Denmark learned his lessons...but he didn't, and good thing I taught you how to swim! Or Iceland would have been a goner!

PS My punishment is to...to...wash the dishes! It's horrible!

PPS Oh Norway putting anything in caps lock is the truth!

PPPS tell Iceland he was the one who picked the color out in the first place, said it reminded him of you.

With love,

Papa Scandinavia!

* * *

><p>Pappa.<p>

I liked her. She was pretty. Though her sons were really weak in the beginning.

Yes he would have You really never learned to think before you act. And Danmark is being exactly like you. Annoying.

Love, Norway.

P.S: Weakling.

P.P.S: Of course.

P.P.P.S: I've never worn pink my entire life. It must have been you who first started everyone on thinking of me and pink as a combination.

**(a/n: Mark the sarcasm in the P.P.S :3 )**


	165. Duilin 8

Say, could you lend me some magic healing potion or something? I broke my  
>leg...(darn my friend)...and I'm in pain right now. But I was happy to see an orange 10-19-11.<p>

* * *

><p>I can. I will send it with Kraaken, as it should not be handled in ordinary mail. How did you end up breaking your leg?<p>

What is an orange 10.19.11 ?

Norway.


	166. Florida 22

Heylo!

Florida alive!

North Carolina is so pretty! The fall really suits her. I was in awe for a long time, and thankfully I took pictures! I also almost fell off a mountain.  
>SO SCARY D:<p>

I don't see Daddy too often. Mommy has to deal with it. When you have 49 siblings, you have lots of free time.

-Floridaaaaa

(A/N: nothing xD)

* * *

><p>Florida.<p>

I doubt you would die any time soon. But good, I guess.

How did you manage to almost fall off a mountain? Hm, sounds a little like Danmark. Though he would have fallen off completely. His land is so flat, he isn't used to high mountains. Perhaps it was troll that pushed you? Or was it North Carolina?

I see.

Norway.


	167. Filippinene 11

Dear Lukas,

Hopefully everything works out in the end. Despite how... what's the word? ...unproductive humans seem at first with a problem, they usually mange to find a solution for it last minute. ^_^

That's very nice to hear~ You're lucky. Despite how "strategic" my position is to most people, I usually get the brunt of most typhoons that pass the Pacific =_=...

Oh! I was talking to Vietnam the other day and she said someone took her  
>phone. I really wonder why anyone would do that... According to Taiwan, it's happening all over the world. Be careful with your cell!<p>

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>Maria.<p>

Hopefully they will.

Yes. Well, there's nothing we can do with the spot we have been given but to do the best of it.

I will. Thanks for the warning.

Norway.


	168. Fuyu 2

Norway,

Yes, I think some states in America drop to your temperatures too, but not  
>where I live. I live in one of the more southern states; it has gotten under the freezing point, of course, though. I'll take your words to heart, I've worn the same shoes for years (pink Crocs, because I have some sensory issues with my toes... them being snug together), and I don't protect my legs: skirts year-round. It's a bad decision but I can't really be talked out of it.<p>

I seldom use scarves and mittens, because it doesn't snow here a lot... and the snow sticks to the mittens anyway, so it's hard to make a good snowball.

Haha, Danmark. You are able to carry out restraining orders out there too,yeah?

Fuyu

((OK. :) And, I'm not lying, it really is skirts all around - that's because I haven't been able to fit into a pair of jeans in my life and it's an embarrassment, haha. This is really fun, by the way. XD))

* * *

><p>Hei Fuyu.<p>

Crocs and skirts aren't very warm. But it's your own decision what you want to wear. However if you ever come here you should dress properly.

If you mittens that are not wool on the outside, you can make snowballs just fine. It works just fine with woolen mittens as well. But it doesn't need to snow for you to wear a scarf. You humans are so frail, you might catch colds by just looking at cold weather.

Yes.

Norway.

**(a/n: Good thing you're enjoying yourself. ;D I don't believe that though. Anyone who can pull of looking good in a skirt, can manage jeans. Give it a new try, you might discover something.**

**And yeah, I know woolen mittens are hard to make snowballs with, though I manage it just fine, I've done it for years. And Norway is thousands of years old, so I'd figure he'd have worked out a good technique by now. xD )**


	169. Gal fanjente the 2nd 4

You don't believe me!

A doujinshi is a fanmade cartoon ;3

Oh yes, you are a couple. You just won't admit it.

P.S: Oh, time will show...

Love,

Gal Fanjente.

* * *

><p>I don't.<p>

I see.

I get tired of telling everyone there's nothing to admit. ..

-Norway.

P.S: Really.


	170. Florida 23

Heylo!

xD I'm alive! Nobody pushed me. It's just, Florida has many sinkholes and everything, and mountains don't exist. You have REALLY small hills. I guess I'm as flat as Denmark (AND IM A GIRL T_T). I was taking pictures, and I went to the edge of the mountain, and then a strong gust of wind almost knocked me off. I hid under a rock afterwards. *no kidding*

Tell Denmark to never climb a mountain. He has been warned.

-Florida

(A/N: xD I really almost did fall off a mountain. The wind was strong and cold, and I nearly got blown off. It was very high up. Loved the leaves though...it's so hot now that I can't evenwear long sleeved shirts!)

* * *

><p>That explains it. Well, it's good to for you to get up in the heights every once in a while. I like the mountains. Though whether you're "flat" or not, doesn't really matter. You have nice beaches and hot weather.<p>

I see no need for me to warn him. He only learns of experience anyway. And hardly even that.

Norge.

**[a/n: I like mountains. :D They're a pain to climb, but I like being at the top. Yeah, autumn leaves are nice, and here it's just getting colder. My dad already has half a metre with snow. . Luckily I don't have that yet, but he lives in Hammerfest, VERY far north (just look it up).]**


	171. Duilin 9

Well, I was out camping, you see. And then, my friend thought it would be  
>funny (I promise you it's NOT funny, Freya) to scare me.<p>

I ended up tumbling down a ravine, which turned out to be a cliff covered in a lot of plant life.

Forests are misguiding and misleading and dangerous.

An orange 10.19.11?

You know when you go check what you've reviewed, and then if the story's been updated after your review, the date is orange?

And...thanks.

* * *

><p>That doesn't sound very comfortable. You humans heal so slowly too. Well, god bedring.<p>

Yes, forests can be misguiding if you don't know them well enough. But they are very calm and nice. And they are full of mythical creatures to talk to.

…I see…

You're welcome. Why the hesitation between "and" and "thanks"?

Norge.

P.S: Is Freya your friend?

**(a/n: "God bedring" literally means "good recovery". The Norwegian version of "get well soon".) **


	172. XxOndskapsfullxX 6

Norgie,

NORWAAAY! I'M BACK! Didn't you miss me?

ASKHLSDGHJKLASJDHG YOU AND DENMARK WENT ON A DATE! YES! How was it?

Is it just me, or do you seem jealous of the whole Oresund bridge thing?

* * *

><p>Fanjente.<p>

Welcome back.

How come everyone seems to know of every step we make these days? I would not call it a date. It was to stop him from pestering me.

Italy's food was good.

…Why would I be jealous? If I had a bridge connection to the annoying idiot, it would be even easier for him to come here and annoy me.

Norge.

**(a/n: Mwuahaha~ someone noticed, someone noticed the bridge. :3 ) **


	173. Luxemburg 20

...

I apologize for my rudeness. I-I shouldn't have made that assumption.

*blushes*

Sorry.

Luxemburg

* * *

><p>It's fine.<p> 


	174. Bouvetøya 1

Hei, Norge.

It's me, Bouvetøya! Have you forgotten about me? You never come to  
>visit...but then again you're very far away too. Please send my regards to all the other Nordics. Please write back soon (it gets very lonely down here).<br>Farvel.

Fra,

Bouvetøya

* * *

><p>Hei Bouvetøya.<p>

I have not forgotten you, but you are very far away. I can arrange for a plane to come and carry you here, if you want, it must be lonely with no inhabitants.

I will.

Norge.

**(a/n: holy cr*p. O.O I didn't know Bouvetøya existed… and much less that it was a Norwegian territory! An independent territory, but Norwegian nonetheless. That was quite fun to get to know. X) People, read about it here: en . wikipedia . org /wiki/Bouvet_Island )**


	175. England 2

Norway,

Er, sorry about that. One of my brothers (Ireland) decided it would be a good idea to spike my tea with alcohol.

I managed to turn him into a child, though. I think I was aiming for Iceland... well, it's a one-letter difference.

And I was probably referring to the fact that you said, and I quote 'Those  
>guy's friends are pretty scrawny. Mine are stronger.' when someone asked you about my fae compared to yours (I'd be happy to prove that my fae are in fact much stronger than yours).<p>

- England

P.S. Please ignore the singe marks, Ireland managed to find a lighter. He just set fire to my spellbook. Could you, er, help me turn him back to normal before he burns down my entire house?

* * *

><p>England.<p>

You still hold your liquor as badly as always, I see.

I warned you it would go wrong. Like always.

I see no need to your to be offended. It was only the truth. Like always.

Norge.

P.S: Hmh. I am tempted to say no. It is your own fault. But fine. I'll help you. It must hurt your pride do ask me to help you. Like always.

**(a/n: Despite what mood his letter gives off, Norway regards England as a friend. Though I finds the island nation's low alcohol tolerance entertaining and enjoy bugging him about it. They're past is a little bit rocky because of several different incidents, but now it's all good. After all, loads of Norwegians really love going to England and love the fact that the pound is usually rather cheap. :3 So much fun shopping in England. Norway is an expensive *ssed nation. -_- Long A/N for a short letter, huh? xD )**


	176. Danmark 24

Hey Norge :)

Ok first off you're lying! Because inside Italy's restaurant there was pretty good air conditioning ;) if you want another kiss from good ol'denny then just call me!

Ps how am I supposed to know? Iceland could walk! ...sort of...

PPS are you jealous Norway ;)

PPPS The only reason I agreed to the bridge is because I was getting lonely! And you wouldn't talk to me so Sweden was close by! And also he threatened to bomb it :( said I talked too much!

* * *

><p>…My climate is cold. I am just… sensitive to the warmth. Even with the air-conditioning it was too warm for me. You annoying idiot. Why would I call you when you already call me <em>ten<em> _times_ a day?

Norge.

P.S: You are too stupid for your own good. And others.

P.P.S: No. Like I would need an easier way for you to come visit me with the amount of time you bother me daily already. … Idiot …

P.P.P.S: Would have served you right if he did bomb it. Why don't you talk some more to him?


	177. Gal fanjente the 2nd 5

D:

YES THERE IS. Just admit it already. We all know you DO love Denmark. You  
>enjoyed your date, right?<p>

Love,

Gal Fanjente.

P.S: It's true.

* * *

><p>Italy's food was good. And Danmark finally shut up for a while. That I enjoyed.<p>

Norge.

P.S: I doubt it.


	178. Elise 1

Waah~ I wanna write a letter, too! *flails* Allow me, allow me~~~

*gives you a salute* Be careful, dear author. Someone from the LU might spot you!

Dear Norway,

I am Elise Madeline, from the Philippines. I am a fan of yours too~

I often wonder...what is it like to be a nation? I suppose you have plenty of nasty memories to look back to - the history of every nation seem very bloody to me. But, is the prospect of living almost forever nice?

Besides, what do nations remember of their pasts? I am young, but I can't remember anything 7 years below! I can't imagine how many memories a thousand-year-old nation must hold...

Ever Curious,

Pearl of the Orient SeasElise

P.S: My penname is also some sort of alias for the Philippines! :)

* * *

><p>Elise.<p>

Hello Elise Madeline from the Philippines. Several humans have been telling me this lately, thanks to Japan. But thank you, I guess.

There isn't anything special about being a nation, we just exist. There isn't any more blood to our history than the humans make it to be. So if anything, it's annoying to be a nation at times. We hate, love and hurt whoever the humans do at the time, regardless of our own preferences. But it's not all bad.

I can't tell you what it's like to live almost forever, as I don't know what it feels like to live a short life.

We remember everything. It's in our blood and skin. It's not possible for us to forget, even when the humans do.

Norge.

P.S: I see. The Philippines is also sending me letters. I will call her that next time then.

**(a/n: Who are the LU? . )**


	179. Luxemburg 21

*is quiet*

A-all right.

Luxembourg

* * *

><p>How is your cat doing?<p>

**(a/n: Norway normally doesn't hold a grudge, so you're off the hook Luxy. :3 And his random smalltalk is… random. X) )**


	180. Filippinene 12

Dear Lukas,

Umm... I hope you don't mind me asking but what's your history like? I know it's very out of the blue and random but I'm just really curious... ^^ You don't have to answer if you don't want to. After a while I just realized I didn't really know much of other nation's histories other than my own... Again sorry for the random question...

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent rice cakes! :)

* * *

><p>Pearl of the Orient Seas.<p>

I was told that that name was sort of an alias for you. It's a nice one.

I don't mind you asking. But it is hard to explain. You know what our lives and pasts are like. I guess my past is not as tough or horrible as many others. I've ruled the oceans and met America long before England ever did. I've robbed others, I've killed, and I've been in long unions beneath others. I've been looked down upon, and I've been looked up upon. I've had my ups and downs like everybody else. It's difficult to describe in short words. If there's anything in specific you'd like to know about, just ask. I'm not as touchy about my past as some others might be.

Norway.

P.S: Takk.


	181. Danmark 25

Hey Norway :)

Ok yes you were blushing! There is no harm in telling me ;) maybe I should do it again... LIKE A SURPRISE KISS OR SOMETHING! :D

PS I'm not dumb! I am a genius!

PPS Norway I can see the green monster of envy looming over your shoulder!

PPPS I don't want to talk to Sweden I want to talk to you :(

PPPPS If I annoy you so much why don't you just turn off your phone...I know you just love my calls!

* * *

><p>… You're annoying Danmark.<p>

And there is no surprise when you tell people it's going to be a surprise. How stupid are you?

-Norge.

P.S: Indeed.

P.P.S: That "green monster" is my troll, Dovregubben, you idiot. Or have your eyesight gone bad as well?

P.P.P.S: Because I have other more important people whose calls I need to answer. Everything isn't about you.


	182. Duilin 10

Oh, yes, I was referring to my friend.

As for the hesitation, I wasn't too sure about the potion that was sent to me. Am I supposed to ingest it or put it on my skin? It looks a bit...grotesque.

* * *

><p>I see. …Is she sending letters as well?<p>

Drink it. If you think it looks grotesque, I won't tell you what's in it. Danmark used to wash it down with a horn of mead. Said it helped on the taste.

Norway.

**(a/n: "horn of mead". Anyone got that one? xD They used to drink from horns in the Viking age, so instead of "a glass of bear", Norway says "a horn of mead". ...only I find that funny? ... ,_, okay.) **


	183. Vest Virginia 1

Hiiiiiii Nooooooorwaaaaaaay!

How's it going up there? I bet it's cold and snowey! I love the snow. There isn't a lot of snow down here in the winter. You should be nicer to Denmark. He seems pretty cool. I'm one of the 50 states in America! Have you even been to America? It's pretty nice here. The trees are all colorful and pretty. You should come visit some time!

From,

Lucy Jones

West Virginia

* * *

><p>Hei Vest Virginia, Lucy Jones.<p>

It's getting colder, though only my northern part has snow so far.

If you think he seems so cool, then you should invite him for a visit. It will give me some peace and quiet.

My prime minister was in the white house a little while ago, and I have been there for world summits and such. I visited Florida a little while back as well. And I discovered America long before England did: Yes, I have been to America.

Norway.

**(a/n: Norway have been to America many, maaany times. *cough* I however, have never. X) )**


	184. England 3

Norway,

S-shut up! I can hold my liquor just fine! It's not my fault Scotland challenged me to a drinking contest! I did lose, though...

It doesn't always go wrong. Remember Spain's armada? That storm was my work. Also, the Harry Potter books may or may not have some elements of truth. Now, what magic have you done that has worked?

That is not the truth. Flying mint bunny may be weak, yes, but his cousin... well, have you seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail? I propose we have a contest to see who is strongest.

- England

P.S. I won't deny that this was my fault. Ireland is now... er... dressed as a viking..? I've enclosed pictures. Thank you for agreeing to help.

(A/N: Yeah, I think they're friends too. They both have to put up with loud, obnoxious morons - Denmark and America - and both like said loud and obnoxious moron. Their past is rocky, hm? *cough* Vikings~ *cough* The reason Norwegians come to England is the same as the reason we enjoy going to France and other European countries. The Euro is generally cheaper than the Pound, and it's very cheap to travel to the other countries, especially France. Heck, I think it's more expensive to go to Ireland than it is to France.)

* * *

><p>England.<p>

Of course you can. You can hold it just as well now as in our teenager years. I remember Danmark made you do quite a lot of things by handing you a horn of mead first. So why am I not surprised you lost?

"May or may not hold some truth"? If you are trying to brag, England, I'd advise you to drop the "may". We both know your gentleman exterior is 80% fake. I feel no need to brag for myself. I know my magic always works, and so does everyone else. That is enough for me.

I haven't seen it.

-Norway.

P.S: Irland has complained several times about the whole Viking age, and how bad we were to him. It is fun to dress him in the clothes he hates so much.

**(a/n: Norway's sense of humour is... well. xD And I have gotten a few letters from Ireland, so go read them everyone if you don't get what I'm talking about. **

**Indeed they do have each their loud moron. xD And the Vikings, yes. As well as the "fleet robbery" and a letter a hundred-or-something years back. **

**Haha yes, the Euro is wonderful~. :3 )**


	185. Fuyu 3

Lukas,

You don't mind being called Lukas, do you?

Anyway, yes, I know this. Like I said it's a sensory issue, and having my toes snuggled up in a sock/shoe/both drives me crazy, and the Crocs are nice and airy, give my toes the liberty to wiggle a little. But yes, if I ever do plan on visiting I'll wear the "proper attire," haha.

We do. I've caught a cold by thinking, not seeing nor feeling, cold weather. And I do have other gloves... It's just some dirty work glove that's worn out on the inside, quite uncomfortable, but you surely know more about the cold than I do.

Good luck with the restraining order if you ever go through with it.

Fuyu

P.S., if I were to wear shoes, that wouldn't work well. I forgot how to tie them.

((I've tried, man. And even if I could I'd be too shy... I'm, um, kinda overweight, haha. That far I discovered I won't try and snug my thighs into a pair of jeans unless I'm held at gunpoint.

The way you say that, "Norway's thousands of years old," that made me giggle. I'll have to learn these techniques. But I really would just use it to throw snowballs at the side of my house.))

* * *

><p>Fuyu.<p>

I don't mind.

Well, so long as your toes don't turn blue and break off, it's fine. They would if you came here in the winter.

Exactly.

Work gloves? You use uncomfortable work gloves in winter?

Thank you. Though it never works on him, and it's annoying to file a restraining order. Too bothersome.

Norway.

P.S: …

**(a/n: Well, you have to decide for yourself. Though I'd say it's better to wear trousers than catch a cold. ;) **

**Haha, I didn't know that would make you laugh, but I'm glad it did. xD Entertaining people is like my main goal in life.)**


	186. Elise 2

*blink* You do a very good Norge. For a second there, I really thought I was writing to him.

The LU is the 'Literate Union.' Maybe you've heard of them - the group has a very infamous reputation. They want FanFiction neat and proper, without people who break the site's rules. To get what they want, a lot do not hesitate to flame. They'd even report a story to the FanFiction Admin. (You can search the Forums)

I've already experienced their burning power before. ;_; It's really sad and a bit scary to me. Uh. *facepalm* Long A/N is long.

Dear Norway,

Thank you for replying to my message!

It was really very kind of Japan to let us all know about you and the other nations. A lot of us enjoy reading it, too~

My mother told me people from Norway create beers all on their own. She said you drink it while having dinner. Is that true? Well, what about the minors? Also, does it always snow? She said it's normal to have everything be buried underneath piles of snow, there.

They say Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Finland, and Sweden are Nordic countries. I just noticed Norway and Nordic both have 'Nor' at the start. Does this mean anything?

Ever Curious,

Elise

P.S: Oh, that's good! Philippines is very energetic, isn't she? I've read her letters~!

* * *

><p>Elise.<p>

You're welcome.

He didn't ask any of us first though. But I guess it's fine if you humans enjoy it. We exist because of you anyway.

It's not something they do on an everyday basis, but they do. Both wine, beer and mead. Most of my population buys it from the store, and those who make it only make it for important events like Christmas and so on. Unless they do it as a hobby. And yes, many drink beer to dinner. Not everyday, and not everyone does it, but some.

The age for drinking alcohol is 18 in my land, but whether minors drink or not depend on them and their parents. Many drink even if they are not allowed, and ask older people to buy for them. Others don't drink.

In the winter it is. My most northern part already has half a metre snow.

"Nordics", "Nor" stands for "North", I am sure you know. And so does the "Nor" in my name. There isn't any deeper meaning to it than that. From old, my name means "the way to the north", or the "northern way".

Norway.

**(a/n: Small note on the whole beer thing: It really depends from people to people. In my family, my mum and step dad sometimes drink beer to dinner to have it extra nice while eating. Like how you drink wine at finer dinners and such. Though my dad just drinks coca cola. My grandmother used to make beer every christmas, I know some people who make mead every now and then, and my mum once tried to make wine. So~yeah.  
><strong>

**Thank you! :D I'm so glad you like my Norway, I'm weeping tears of joy over here. :'D**

**I haven't heard of them… I got a "haters" review for my "Norway's language course" thing, but nothing more than that. I guess I can understand why they want that, but I have read the rules, and I couldn't see anything that says writing these things are against the rules. In my opinion, this site's meaning is to share things and entertain each other, and that is exactly what these letters are doing. There are many forms of entertainment in this world, and I wish people would respect that. Why can't the LU just not read these kinds of things then? **

**How sad that they flame things and ruin the fun for others. :( )**


	187. Bouvetøya 2

Hei igjen, Norge.

Would it be possible for me to spend the winter with you all up there? Other than Finland visiting every year at Julen, I really don't have much contact with anyone else. Ja, it does get lonely around here. Farvel.

Fra,

Bouvetøya.

P.S.-Do you really have a nisse?

* * *

><p>Bouvetøya.<p>

Yes, that's fine. I still have the spare room for you from the short period of time you were my territory without being independent. I'll arrange for a plane.

Norge.

P.S: I don't have "a nisse". I have many. You know that. Julenissen lives in Finland. I have fjøsnisser.

**(a/n: "Julenissen" = "The Christmas nisse" (somehow I can't find an English word to replace "nisse" with. My dictionary says "goblin" and "pixy", but that feels a little bit wrong). This is our name for "Santa Clause". **

"**Fjøsnisser" = "Barn nisses". These are small nisses that live at farms, in the barn, all year round, making sure you take care of your animals. If you treat them well, the nisses will help you. If you treat your animals badly, they will punish you. They also pull small, innocent pranks sometimes for fun. But so long as you treat your animals right, you got nothing to fear. ;D **

**Also, Santa Clause either lives on the North Pole or in Finland. I have decided for myself that his Christmas workshop is on the North Pole, while he otherwise lives in Finland during the rest of the year. **

**JESUS CHRIST, look at that long a/n! xD)**


	188. Island 15

To Noregur.

...I'm kind of sorry for not answering until now. I was spend time in Hong Kong. Thank him that I still write to you, I thought I would not do this  
>anymore.<p>

I'm still mad at you.

Sure, that sounds good. And the dress thing wasn't a tunic (I recognise a tunic when I see one), the date in the portrait was around 1300s. I guess it's your wedding dress.

You're an idiot.

-Iceland

P.S. Normal siblings call each other by their names...

P.P.S. ...

P.P.P.S. Not good enough.

P.P.P.P.S. ...You talk with your cat?

(AN: Ah! The spelling mistake! xD I was worried I actually wrote something wrong! Damn you, Norway! xD Ice and Nor are both just as stubborn (hell,  
>Norway's the one Ice has learnt his stubbornness from! xD), we'll see if he has gotten the word out by his 30th letter! xD Look at the P.P.P.P.S.! Ice's desperate attempt to change the subject. xD And why do I use so many exclamation marks? Also, you know, I was actually counting that Norway would never say "please"... Back to the drawing board, then. I want to study Norwegian in uni, btw, if it's possible. :3 And then, the reason for my late reply... I was out of the country, too, in Austria, though. And then, well, school. And now I'll stop blabbering! I can give an example of Finnish d's later if you want! Oh! But that necklace Ice has! He chose the stone himself even though he will never admit it. xD Think about what kind of feelings the colour is associated to~ :3)<p>

* * *

><p>Dear little brother Island.<p>

Really.

You mean you still love me? I love you too.

… I had forced myself to forget that dreadful day. I did not wear that dress of my own free will. Danmark chose it.

You love me? You're saying it so many times now, I might get worried.

-Storebror Norge.

P.S: Not everyone.

P.P.S: Yes?

P.P.P.S: Island.

P.P.P.P.S: I do. Don't you?

**(a/n: He is indeed trying desperately to change the subject. xD **

**And no/yes to the "please" thing. Norway doesn't beg. And he rarely says please. But he is also of that mind-set that he can say anything, so long as he doesn't put any feelings behind it. To him, a word is letters, but the feelings behind is what determines whether he'll say it or not. If that makes sense. xD So while he really wants Iceland to say "store bror", he is using half sarcasm when asking with the please, sort of. **

**Yesh! Study Norwegian! Do it! :D **

**My "sister" lives in Austria, so I've been there several times. It's really nice, no? :3 **

**Aha~ So that was the reason for the pink~~) **


	189. Gal fanjente the 2nd 6

I bet you enjoyed more than that...

Gal Fanjente

P.S: Don't do. When the time comes, just don't send Dovregubben or something after me...

* * *

><p>... What would that be?<p>

Norge.

P.S: Hmh. I can't promise anything.


	190. Italia 1

Ve~! Ciao Norway! You're writing these letters too? I am!

I'm having pasta right now! Do you want pasta? Do you LIKE pasta? Of course  
>you do! Everyone likes pasta! I like pasta! Oh, I also like pasta! And pasta!<p>

Oh... I have to go because Germany says so!

Ciao!

With pasta,

Italy Veneziano

Italia.

* * *

><p>Yes, my Prime Minister thought the letters were a good idea.<p>

Pasta is good.

Say hi to Germany from me.

Norway.

**(a/n: When it comes to Italy, Norway sorta just goes along with him. Norway likes a lot of things that Italy has (like pizza, pasta, the weather, etc.) because his people does. He isn't always sure how to respond to Italy's behaviour, therefore he'll just go along so not to upset him. xD )**


	191. Luxemburg 22

Norway,

My cat is doing good! How are your magical people?

Luxembourg

(( YAY~~~~! LOL ))

* * *

><p>They are doing fine. It's getting a lot colder, so some have already locked themselves in for the winter.<p> 


	192. Italia 2

Ciao!

Your Prime Minister is so~~~~~~~~~~~ nice! Now I get to write to you whenever I want to~~~! Ve~~~~!

Pasta isn't good! IT'S VERY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ GOOD!

Germany says 'Guten Tag'!

With pasta~~~~~,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Italia.<p>

He is okay.

I ate pasta for dinner today.

Norway.


	193. Duilin 11

Thanks for the potion, but it seems as if I am doomed to be injured everysingle time I answer a letter.

Got in a big fight with a metal door down in Lowe's and lost. I cannot stopshaking, for the heavy door knob got my spine.

* * *

><p>You are a very unfortunate human. Visit Ireland, maybe he can give you some luck.<p>

How did you manage to get into a fight with a lifeless object?

-Norway.


	194. Danmark 26

HEY NORGE!:D:D

W-why don't you liek meeeeeeeeeee *sobs*... I thought you were happyyy when we were married... :(!

I touch myself fur you! Oh Norge! I have a shrine in my closet for u which I worship evryday! Oh god my head hurtz so bad!

damn how do i turn this thing off errrrrrrrrrr!

with luv

danmurk

PS is iceland our love child? i forgot...

((to author: I think you can tell he's drunk ;)))

* * *

><p>You're an embarrassment to Skandinavia.<p> 


	195. Bouvetøya 3

Hei.

I remember those times living with you, but the memories are a little hazy. Takk, for letting me come visit.

Fra,

Bouvetøya

P.S- Hmm..really? Have any of your fjøsnisser ever caused you trouble?

* * *

><p>Bouvetøya.<p>

Well, it's been a while. I'll find the picture albums. You can look in them when you visit.

Norway.

P.S: No.

**(an: Somehow I imagine Norway as one of those people who have tons of pictures, and thus tons of picture albums –but no one knows exactly when he takes all the pictures. It's a mystery. X) )**


	196. Elise 3

Thank you for explaining the bear/mead-thing further :) (By the way, are those two really the same? *is shot for the very stupid question* XD)

You can tell if some random Flamer came LU. (Not that all of them are. Some actually are against Flaming, opting for Constructive Criticism instead.) They leave LU at the end.

Dear Norway,

Oh? That's an interesting fact. People making beer on their own is something quite...unreachable to me. I was so used to beer in cold bottles bought for sari-sari/convinience/supermarket stores. Just another question, though: Other nations do that too, no?

Ah. So, that's why...I've always wondered about that. Thank you.

I have a request, though. I'd like to hear more of your history. I don't know much about your land, and from what I heard, it's very interesting. You don't have to if you don't want to, though...

Ever Curious and Thankful,

Elise

* * *

><p>Elise.<p>

Most people normally just buy it in stores here as well. Other nations' people make their own too if they feel like it.

You're welcome.

I don't mind. But it's too bothersome to list my entire life history. If you want me to tell you things, then ask for more specific parts of my history. It's easier.

Norway.

**(an: No, beer and mead is not the same. ;p ….I really hope they'll never flame me. I'd be so sad. TT~TT)**


	197. Gal fanjente the 2nd 7

Like when Danmark kissed you on the cheek. I know you liked, *chough* loved *chough*, that.

Gal Fanjente.

P.S: D':

* * *

><p><strong>(an: Oh, I can assure you all that Denmark did a lot more than just kiss his cheek. :3 –And yes, Norway's letter is blank. xD )<strong>


	198. Fuyu 4

Lukas,

No, I don't use working gloves, it's just if I want any kind of glove to wear in Winter that isn't woolen or whatever it's one of my dad's old working gloves.

You're welcome. But I hope you know he could possibly be jailed for violating the restraining order or something, right?

Fuyu.

((Considering I just got over a cold, I'm taking that to heart. It's kinda my goal too, haha. That's why I throw in random crap like "I don't know how to tie my shoes" 'cause I want to get a silly response. Tell Norway my excuse is: I can't ride a bike.))

Fuyu.

* * *

><p>I see.<p>

If he was human, he could. Such rules don't always apply to us the same way they do to humans. You can't fine a nation for something he or she did of her or his own personal accord. And it doesn't make much of an impression on us to spend days or years in prison. We don't really have time for it either, as we have meetings and such to attend.

Norway.

**(an: Yes, do that. ;) It's so annoying to catch colds. **

**You're excuse for not being able to tie your shoes, is that you can't ride a bike? O.o xD )**


	199. Risa 1

Hello Norway!

I was talking to some of my sisters, and they both said they had been exchanging letters with you. It sounds like fun, and I don't want to be left behind! Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself...I'm the state of Oregon; otherwise known as Risa Jones...eh, but please just call me Risa. I'm a bit angry with my father at the moment.

Florida told me that your country is really cold. I don't think I'd like it very much, because I always manage to catch the flu whenever I get too cold. Oh, but I imagine that the snow is beautiful! Is it pretty, or does it get boring after a while?

I hope you are doing well!

Risa.

* * *

><p>Risa.<p>

Nice to meet you.

What did he do?

It is very beautiful. I never get tired of my winters. They cleanse my world before the summer comes back again.

Norway.

**(an: Yeah, the snow and winter is really pretty, but eh… you get seriously tired of it after a while. -_- I wouldn't mind our winters being three months shorter. Buuut I can't imagine Norway ever getting tired of it. And it really feels like the winter time cleans the world before summer comes back again -since everything is white, and it's cold and all that. ^^)**


	200. Island 16

/Dear/ Noregur.

Yes.

I won't say it. No.

Thought so. Danmörk is an idiot. Though he made a good choice. Or then the painter embellished the truth. Or possibly mistook you for a woman. Maybe  
>both.<p>

Where did I say something like that? Get your eyes or head checked or I have to be the one who is worried. ...Not that I care, of course.

-Ísland

P.S. Yes, everyone. And I'm one of those.

P.P.S. ...Nothing.

P.P.P.S. I said not good enough. Try again.

P.P.P.P.S. Me? Talk with my cat? You mean that scrawny thing that lives under my bed most of time? (He's got a name, too, you know.) Uh, no. Because you know, normal people don't talk with their cats. (Seriously, get your head checked at least once...)

(AN: Okay... Now Ice is just being a prick to Norge with the dress... ^^" (And the cat...) He's still mad and Norge's not really helping... xD But really, Ice loves his big brother, but sometimes Norge's quirks are just too much for him and saying such strong words as "I love you" embarrass the hell out of him. xD (Btw, I nearly fell out of my desk chair in laughter when Norge started the "You still love me?" thing x'D) Also, the explanation you gave to the "please" makes perfect sense, I imagine him being like that too. If I can't get into an uni that teaches Norwegian, I'll get classes from kansalaisopisto! *determined* And then, "sister"? (Is it okay to ask this?)Well, at least I can now understand how Austria-san can get lost in his own capital! xD (And there was a lot of pretty buildings! :3))

* * *

><p>Kjære lillebror Island.<p>

You used to say it so often when you were little. You were so cute.

The painter didn't mistake me for a woman. But since you like the dress I can find it, and you can have it. And wear it for 17. mai.

I read it between the lines of everything you write. Don't worry, your feelings reach me. I'm happy you worry about me. Dear, dear little brother.

-Storebror Norge.

P.S: No, you're not.

P.P.S: Nothing what?

P.P.P.S: I'll give you a hug and wash your back for you.

P.P.P.P.S: The cat wouldn't be so scrawny if you talked with it. Give it to me. I'll make him better.

**(an: Haha, poor Iceland. X) Rest assured that Norway is very aware he is pushing Iceland's buttons. x'D I'm glad my Norway makes you laugh though~. But I have to admit I'm very curious where these letters are gonna end up. X) **

"**Kansalaisopisto"? What's that? **

**It's fine to ask, it's nothing special. X) She stayed with my family for half a year three years ago, or so, through some language course program. We were asked if we wanted to be host family for a girl from Austria, and we said yes. After she went back to Austria we kept contact, and now visit each other regularly. And since she was "a part of the family" for half a year, and get along really well, we refer to each other as sisters. **

**I know~ Vienna is so beautiful. *o* **

**BTW, you're ch. 200 of this letter thingy. Yays! Congratulations! :D I would hand you a prize if I had any, but I don't think I have anything I can grant you that you'd want. ^^' Though if -against all odds- you can think of somthing, then just say the word.) **


	201. READ THIS, PEOPLE!

**An: Awright! We reached 200~ damn, that's quite a lot of letters. Thank you so much everyone. :D Now let's aim for 300, shall we? :3 **

**Hm, well, on the 100****th**** I gave you a few links of youtube vids I found entertaining. Afraid I haven't prepared that this time. **

**Instead I'd like to ask a little favour of you all: **

**1. Check out Norway's language course. It's on this account. **

**2. I have another account (link's in this account's info-profile-thing, name's "threnna") where I have stories about other nations and such, so could you all be really sweet people and check it out? Please? Q.Q **

**Anyhows, thank you all so much, it's a lot of fun. :D Here's to you! *raises horn of mead*. Skål! **

**("skål"="cheers") **


	202. England 4

A/N: All that is enclosed in '[[]]' was crossed out. A lot.

Norway,

Denmark is just an arsehole. Like Prussia. And why on Earth do you talk about him so much? Have a crush, do you?

I'm not allowed to break my own laws, Norway. M-my gentleman exterior is not fake! H-how rude of you.

[[You bloody Viking scum I'll kill ye and rip your guts out with a rusty hammer]]

[[I mean really how the ** did you figure that out]]

[[GO TO HELL]]

Watch it. Now. Please. I'm rather ashamed that you haven't.

- England

P.S. Ah, that would be why. He's taking it a little far, though.

* * *

><p>England.<p>

You're still angry with him, I take it. Well, I don't blame you.

A crush? Really. I could ask you the same. How is America doing these days? Or is it France now? You sure get around, England.

Is it against your laws to brag?

I'll think about it. When I get some time off.

Norway.

P.S: So all the scratchings were him interrupting you, then?


	203. Johanne 1

Kjære Norge,

Hallo der! I just wanted to tell you how much I love you! I'm one of your  
>citizens. My name is Johanne.<p>

Anyways, I just wanted to say that I'm really proud to be norsk and of your history. Vikinger, ikke sant? But is everything Snorre Sturlason wrote true? You know, they called him sly and power-hungry, so he isn't 100% reliable, but I know you are!

Og, og, do you like our current prime minister, Jens? I mean, do you have nice relationship? And are you okey now? You know, after 22. juli og alt...

MVH

Johanne

* * *

><p>Johanne.<p>

Hei Johanne. Hyggelig å møte deg.

It is mostly true, I was there. He was a human though, so he had his exaggerations. But listen to your teacher. Answer questions and tests at school according to what your teachers believe to be true, to get a good grade. All history humans have recorded and analysed has its flaws. But us nations decided a long time ago not to bother correcting everything, as long as you don't stray too far from the truth.

We get along alright. It was he who made me write these letters in the first place.

I'm doing fine. You, my people, are strong. I am proud of how you have dealt with it. He may deserve being sentenced to death, but even so I am proud of how my people did not respond with war and death, but instead focusing more on democracy and openness. It often takes more strength to choose the level-headed peaceful solution above raging revenge.

Norge.

**(an: "hyggelig å møte deg" = "nice to meet you".)**


	204. Duilin 12

I suppose I am quite unfortunate...but going to Ireland for luck is like going to suicide for sanctuary. He'd sooner skin me and hang me on a doorpost for luck than give it to me freely. His temper is as flaming as his hair, only worse than England's by one half-pence.

I was examining the door and it was starting to press me into the wall, so I kicked it away. And then it came back.

Also, I recently went to Norway to visit my family - and I'll be back during the Advent. Jet lag is horrible.

Duilin.

* * *

><p>Maybe he would. Depending on how many doors you intend to get into a fight with however, it could be worth a shot.<p>

…I see... You remind me of Danmark.

That must've been nice. Where does your family live?

Norway.


	205. Wammyboysftw 1

Dear Norge

Stalking~ stalking~ stalking~

-WammyBoysFTW

* * *

><p>… evading- evading- evading-<p> 


	206. Danmark 27

Hey Norge :D!

Wow my head really hurt before! I woke up with a bunch of beer cans around me!I wonder what I did?

Sincerely,

Denmark!

PS What do you mean I'm an embarrassment to Scandinavia? D: what did I do wrong?

* * *

><p>What do you think you did? Unless your stupidity is beyond measurable, then your age and experience should tell you what you have been doing when you wake up with beer cans and a headache.<p>

Norway.

P.S: You were being you, and you were being you drunk. And Iceland is my little brother. He has nothing with you to do.


	207. Risa 2

Norway

My father? Oh, he's just trying to pull rank on me again. I TOLD him that just because he represents the Federal Government it doesn't give him the right to completely ignore MY state's laws!

And another thing-oops!...Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rant. He just makes me so angry, hahaha...

Anyway, You make your winters sound so poetic. I think I understand what you mean by "cleansing your world". I feel the same way about the rain! I love to dance in it, but most of my siblings think it's childish...

Risa.

(Oregon's state government really is in a huge fight with the Federal Government right now...over drug usage laws. Basically, Oregon says that  
>certain drugs are legal if used for medical purposes, and the Federal Government says they aren't. It's kind of silly, isn't it? Especially when<br>there are more important things to argue about.

I think snow is pretty too...but I'm a pansy when it comes to the cold. When it does snow here I always wear every single coat I own before going outside. But hey, at least I'm not one of those idiots who goes outside in shorts and a t-shirt! seriously, I've seen people do that! Crazies...)

* * *

><p>Risa.<p>

You'll probably have to tell him many times over before he even notices you talking to him. Those on top will always ignore those beneath without noticing.

I don't mind.

Thank you. I also like rain. It's very nice.

Norway.

**(an: Ah, well, that's politicians for you. It seems like doing stupid stuff is a tradition with them. -_-'**

**-Oh, and anyone understand what Norway is thinking of with the whole "those on top will ignore" thing? (the drama, the drama –jk xD ) No one? Now, what could he be thinking of? The whole Austria, Russia, Prussia and Great Britain agreeing to signing him over from Denmark to Sweden if Sweden helped in the war against Napoleon. Norway had no say whatsoever. I know I've told you all of this before. And like I think I have said before, it's nothing Norway is angry about anymore (it's ages ago, come on), but in my head I imagine him leaving his house one stormful night after hearing of the decision, seeking out Great Britain, Russia, Prussia and Austria, and fighting them in bitter anger (you know, outside political matters, and such. Just fighting them out of his own personal anger). Of course he lost such a fight, he was just one, and he was already bad for wears because the English sealed off food imports and such beforehand, and whatnot. But yeah, one of my canons, or what to call it, is that he fought them with his fists on their personal time, so to speak. **

**-Yeah, long an is long, but it's for all you people's history education! x)Or something.  
><strong>

**But to get back on track *cough*: Yeah, we have plenty of those wear-shorts-and-t-shirts-while-it's-still-freezing-and-snow-outside people. I don't know how they can stand it. .)**


	208. Luxemburg 23

Really? So you do not see them in the winter?

Luxembourg

* * *

><p>Not all of them, but some.<p> 


	209. England 5

Norway,

Did you just insinuate that I like the bloody frog? Are you feeling alright?

No.

Please do. Monty Python are possibly one of the best groups of people that my country has produced.

- England

P.S. Yes. Of course. What else would they be?

* * *

><p>England.<p>

Perhaps. Though you did not protest anything to me insinuating you like the American. I'm feeling fine. The areas around my capital are a little warmer than they should be at this time of year. Winter is taking it time with certain parts of me this year.

Better than The Beatless?

Norway.

P.S: Remains of suppressed feelings toward me because of earlier years. Who knows.


	210. Gal fanjente the 2nd 8

I knew it! You really loved it! Den som tier samtykker!

(A/N; I have no idea how to translate that to english... Something like 'The one who is quiet agrees'.)

Gal Fanjente.

* * *

><p>…In Norwegian culture, yes. In sami culture, silences expresses a difference in opinion.<p>

**(an: Daium, took a while to find a reply to that. X) Who'd think Norway'd be silenced by his own language? –So to speak. So he had to turn to the other culture within his borders.) **


	211. Kalana 1

Querido Norvegia,

Ciao...I her tu contestas...oh...inglese...anser leter. Quiero...um...want to rite a tu. RomaNii-san say i necesito...need...to getig beter a inglese befor rite leter, ma he thik that abot...evrytig.

I go to la tienda...stor...yestrdy y i by los...inglese...pomgrant. Yu quieres...want...** ovr to et tem wit me?

Mi dispiace fr bad spelig. Im not god at inglese. Nii-san e Nii-chan ar tri tec me, ma inglese es langag hard.

Ieri, i tak siesta (i lov siesta) con mis fratelli. Spagna tri to tak siesta con Romano, ma he punc spagna in la cara. It funy but la cara de spagna hrt aftr. I gv hm som strfrut to cher hm up.

Norvegia sund lik un pais interesante. Uh...cuntri intrstig? Can i visit  
>sumtim?<p>

Tu amiga,

Meditera

Kalana Shinarza

(This is my OC. She speaks Italian and Spanish, but her English is really bad, so most of this might be hard to read.)

* * *

><p>Hei Kalana.<p>

Sure. I like them.

It's okay. I understand what you write. English is hard, but practice makes perfect.

I enjoy siestas too. Though they are not a part of my culture. But some of my people "sleep dinner" as we call it, meaning they rest for a little while after eating dinner.

Thank you. If you want to. I don't mind.

Norway.

**(an: I think I understood it all, after a while. Or I hope I did, anyway. X) Norway is a lot better with languages than I am though –blame his vs my age- so I imagine he had no trouble understanding it.)**


	212. Fuyu 5

Lukas,

Ah, that's right. I forgot. At the moment I was thinking, well, since you as a country eat food like people, travel like people, et cetera... You know. Human traits.

By the way, you may've already been asked, but how/when did you get your cross pin? I've always wondered. Perhaps a gift from Danmark?

Fuyu.

((You know the saying, "It's like riding a bike, you never forget"? Yeah, that's my analogy, I guess... I have an odd way of wording things, but surely you've noticed! XD))

* * *

><p>Fuyu.<p>

I know, it would seem normal. The point of fines and confinement in a prison cell, is to scare a person from doing the same thing again. Neither time nor money is has a big effect on us in the same way, so we won't "be scared" from doing anything. We had restraining orders and the like count for us as well to begin with. But I think you can understand we, after a little while, agreed it was a waste of time and resources to do against each other.

We sometimes end up in police stations anyway, because most humans don't know who we are. So then we have to contact the nation the police belongs to and take it from there.

…It was a gift… from a long time ago.

Norway.

**(an: Yeah, I've heard of it. We have it in Norway as well. ;D **

**And I don't know if there has been made a "real" reason for Norway's cross pin in the Hetalia mangas or not, but I, as so many others, believe Denmark gave it to Norway. Denmark made it himself, in that old fashioned way a long, long time ago. :3 )**


	213. Island 17

Noregur.

I'm going to throw you into a volcano. Seriously.

Didn't you read anything I wrote earlier? I found the dress from my attic, and it is still here. And I have a better idea. I can send it to Danmörk, and he can make _you_wear for your birthday!

I have no feelings for you. And I certainly don't worry about jerks.

-Ísland

P.S. I'm an adult, so you can't decide stuff for me anymore!

P.P.S. Shut up if you can't read.

P.P.P.S. I don't want your hugs and I don't want you anywhere near me when I bathe!

P.P.P.P.S. _The cat has a name!_It's Sindri! And no way would I give him to you. He is just a picky eater!

... (at the very end of the paper, hidden inside a fold) ...

P.P.P.P.P.S. Um... Are you... alright? I heard you had a bad storm...

(AN: And so... I guess we got an eruption. ^^" If you ask me, these letters  
>are going dangerously towards a sibling fight! xD And then... There's actually two ways to get my Ice say the word Norway's obsessed with. xD The slow way, and the fast way. But I'm not going to reveal those now. xD "Sindri" means "small" in Old Norse (Iceland seems to have even better imagination with pet names than Finland xD). And then, the storm Ice mentiones... It's the Berit-storm. I heard from the news. Must have been a bad one there, it showed here too, (the wind howled really loud on the night between Sunday and Monday and we got nearly ten centimetres of snow overnight) and for goodness' sake, I live 400 kilometres inland/! Dx Kansalaisopisto is... (this is what I get for not bothering to use a dictionary... ^^") in English it's "adult education centre". My Norwegian dictionary says "folkehögskole" (forgive me for not having the right letters in my keyboard...). Ah! I understand now! (I went crazy with my camera back in Vienna, I took pictures until my poor camera died! xD) As for the prize... I'm not a materialistic person, but I do have one wish... But I'll say it next time because this AN is already too long!)

* * *

><p>Island.<p>

You know that won't kill me. And I know you wouldn't really.

That explains why I can't find it. Keep it. It's a gift. Since you like it so much.

I know you don't worry about Denmark. It's not him we're talking about. But it's good to know you love me.

-Norge.

P.S: Yes, in human years you are hundreds of years old. But to me you will always be small.

P.P.S: If I couldn't read, I couldn't read you telling me to shut up.

P.P.P.S: You had a few slip ups there, I think your sentence has two "n't"s too many. Don't worry though, I can read past spelling mistakes.

P.P.P.P.S: Why not? I would treat him well. He must miss me and pelsballen.

P.P.P.P.P.S: I'm fine. I've had a lot worse, this was nothing. So don't worry.

**(an: "Pelsball" = furrball. Everyone remembers? Good. You get a smalahovu. -Oh, and I don't know if you people noticed, so I'll say it here: In the last p.p.s-thing, Norway's mood changes. It was a little hard to express with just written words, but now that I've said it, I hope you can all see he is a little more ..uh.. "serious" or something?  
><strong>

**Haha, I know, they are. x) And I'm really enjoying reading and answering them. So much fun. There is? O.O Hmmm… I am thinking deep and hard now, but I can't come up with anything that'd make him say it… I'll have to think some more. **

**Oh~ interesting. I didn't know that. Now I've learned a word in Old Norse! I probably should learn some more though, since I'm supposed to be Norway. xD **

**Ah yeah, Berit. It was quite rough, and a lot of Norway has severe flooding going on. Not so much where I live though. We had a turbulent night night to Monday, but that was all. **

**Folkehøgskole. :D Yes, that would be correct. Depends on dialect whether you say "folkehøyskole" or "folkehøgskole" though. My paper-version Norwegian-English dictionary has "folkehøgskole", while my digital Nor-Eng dictionary says "folkehøyskole". X) Just a one letter difference, but it's there! **

**Oh~ then I'll be waiting eagerly for your next an. X) )**


	214. Wammyboysftw 2

Dear Norge

You can not evade me!

-WammyBoysFTW

* * *

><p>I think I can. I have had centuries of practice with Denmark.<p> 


	215. Duilin 13

It was only once! And I blame the door for initiating the fight. I am a  
>pacifist. I don't fight. Not even doors.<p>

...Is that a good thing?

Sommarøy. It's really beautiful there.

* * *

><p>Of course.<p>

For you, it depends. He is a nation, most of the things he does doesn't faze him. If you were to do the same things, a broken leg would not be the only thing you'd get.

Yes, that island is beautiful. I enjoy visiting my more northern islands.

God jul, Norway.


	216. Florida 24

Heylo!

It's Florida...It's been a while, sorry! I've moved. I've been painting the House. It was all dark and blue! Now it's filled with creamy golds and browns, like my beaches! So much better. I just got internet- I had to go to the library to contact the governor!

It's funny. I saw your earlier letter on people wearing shorts and shirts on cold days...I think that you would be more used to the cold? Here it's always warm, so cold is very scary and foreign to most of my citizens. Won't you get used to the cold weather? It seems like what we consider cold is warm for you. Today it was 48 degrees in the morning. (8 degrees Celsius) That almost never happens!

So how are you? Denmark? Iceland? Sweden? Finland, even? I don't know much about the affairs of European nations.

(A/N: Haha I wonder if what I consider cold is cold for you. That is really the temperature today. And I moved, too! Just got my Internet. )

* * *

><p>Hei Florida.<p>

Don't worry about it. It sounds nice.

All humans are more used to and cope best with the temperature and weather of their home place. So my people are more used to the cold than people from warm areas.

8 degrees Celsius is not so bad. It's early-middle spring temperature of my southern parts, while some of my northern areas have that as a summer temperature at times.

I'm doing fine. Just had a storm hit parts of me, with big floods and such. I haven't heard from Finland in a while, but I haven't heard of anything bad happening to him either. Sweden is doing fine, and so is Iceland. And Denmark is being himself.

God jul, Norway.

**(an:"God jul" = "Merry Christmas" (literally: "good Christmas")  
><strong>

**Well, when the temperature starts falling to -20 degrees Celsius, I'd say it's quite cold. 8-10 degrees is like spring temperature. And my dad lives up north, where the summers normally range from 8-15 degrees. X) Congrats on moving.)**


	217. Danmark 28

Hey Norge

Ummmm...I kind of read what I sent to you! And you know it's not true! I-I  
>mean I don't have a shrine in my closet for you! Hahahaha s-stupid me! Sorry about that!<p>

Sincerely Denmark

* * *

><p>A drunk man's actions is a sober man's thoughts. So yes, you do have a shrine in your closet. You're bad at lying.<p>

Norway.


	218. Kalana 2

Norvegia-

I am ekspermentig (Nii-san sez thats closs tu hao yu acsialli spel it!) wit  
>difrent foods (wy cant yu just yuz a 'u' insted of 'oo'?) and i endd up makig sumthig rilly diskustig. Hehe...i mad Polonia sik...oops...<p>

I think i am getig beter at inglese, because now i can spel beter. Nii-san iz so nise tu tech mi al this stuf. Yuzali pipl arnt that nise.

I lernd hao tu sei 'ciao' in n-norwigin? Amo lernig new slangwags/s languages? Come? That cant be hao yu spel it...

I saw that Nii-chan sent yu a leter abot pasta...he rilly loves pasta...i cant blaim him, its delishis! Nii-san prefiere los pomodori. Strfrut. I thik yu wud cal them tomato?

I agri with yu that Islanda shud cal you fratello. Yu wud sei...storebror? But dont pestr him abot it if hi duznt want tu.

Aniwei, mi dispiace fr such a long letr. sMa, devo andare adesso/s i hav tu go nao. It iz taim fr pasta! Ve~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciao!

Meditera

Kalana Shinarza

* * *

><p>Kalana.<p>

You have made a good revenge potion to give people, then. I don't know why it has to be two "o"s. Ask England. It's his language.

You are getting better. Keep practicing.

I don't get what you're trying to say. In Norwegian we say "hei" for hello and "ha det" for bye.

Long letters are fine. Go eat pasta.

God Jul, Norway.


	219. Risa 3

Norway,

Oh, I'm not going to waste my time trying to talk to that fool. I went on strike!...Although, I honestly don't think he noticed that I went on  
>strike...maybe I should TP his house...<p>

It actually snowed here a few days ago! There was only an inch or so, but I had to shut down the schools for three days because everybody freaked out. (We don't see snow much) But it did give me a chance to review some of my older state laws.

Here's an odd one: You cannot eat a doughnut and walk backwards on a city street.

Seriously? I don't even remember writing that law! ...Is it a ghost law?...never mind, I sound like a lunatic.

Do you have any weird laws, Norway?

Risa.

(Yeah, that's why I don't follow politics. Too confusing.

Its my personal opinion that those who can go outside in freezing temperatures, wear summer clothing, and appear to be seemingly indifferent to the fact that they are probably going to catch hypothermia, are utterly insane. In fact, they probably froze away most of their brain cells, and that's why they don't notice that they are being dumb.

But that's just my theory.)

* * *

><p>Risa.<p>

There's a lot he doesn't notice.

Oh, that's good for you. Snow is nice. The students of my land would be green with envy if they knew. My schools won't shut down unless the snow is so high you can't get in through the upper floor's windows.

Perhaps you were drunk when you wrote it. I know England was when I wrote some of his. Though I think that law would top most of his. I don't really know if I have any weird ones. I have been very busy lately with Christmas and the butter crisis, so I haven't had time to look for any. But if I find one, I'll tell you. On the other hand, it's easy to find long lists of weird rules from the USA.

God jul, Norway.

**(an: haha, I support the brain-freezing theory. X) Sounds very possible. Oh, and about the weird rules thing, I really have been busy, but I tried to find some, but I couldn't. Yet I kept stumbling across dozens of lists of weird rules from the US. X) No offense, but you really have a lot of odd rules that make me wonder exactly what your forefathers were smoking. No offense, really. It's just funny.) **


	220. Pappa Skandinavia 16

OH NORWAY HELLO!

Sorry I could not talk to you son! I got banned on this computer thing! Becuase remember I was making fish rain on Denmark the Boss in the sky told me to do dishes as my punishment and I refused so he told me to watch the gates of heaven and I kind of slept on the job you see and funny story there...Lets just say alot of people got sent to hel on that day...(but not me). So my next punishment is i have to retrieve something on earth that one of the ancients  
>lost soooooooooooo dont be suprised if you see me!<p>

with love,

Papa Scandinavia

* * *

><p>Kjære pappa.<p>

Why am I not surprised?

God jul.

Love, Norway.


	221. Gal fanjente the 2nd 9

In sami culture, that is. Not the norwegian. And both of us are Norwegian, sooo...

(an: No problem. It was my awesomeness that silenced him, I guess.. c:)

Gal Fanjente.

* * *

><p>They still live within my borders, and so they are a part of me as well.<p>

God jul, Norway.


	222. Island 18

Dear Norge.

I know. But I can still do it.

Too late. I already sent it to Danmörk. He seemed excited.

I wasn't talking about Danmörk. And I don't love you.

-Ísland

P.S. I've told this to you before: Stop living in the past. I'm an independent nation now!

P.P.S. Hmpf.

P.P.P.S. There was no spelling mistakes.

P.P.P.P.S. You would just spoil him rotten. That, and your cat has a habit of sleeping on top of him and crushing him!

P.P.P.P.P.S. Okay, if you say so. I-I wasn't worrying... ...You sure you are okay?

(AN: The letters are getting shorter... Iceland is still feeling rebellious... I noticed the change in mood. (Ice noticed too.) I thought once I could make a  
>letter or ask fic with FinlandNordics, but in the end I decided I wouldn't have time for that with all my other ideas and MoJ. ): Also, have you noticed  
>you have continued this the longest. All the earlier "Letters to Norway" authors have gotten tired before their 60th letter. (I've read all "Letters<br>to/Ask Norway" fics there have been... Your Norway is btw also the best one I've seen. =D) And, yeah, there are two ways to get Ice say the word. But the slower way costs Norway's patience, and the faster way both of their pride. xD And yeah, continuing about Berit... imagine what my reaction was when news guy called it with the word that means "hurricane"! (Literally the word which is used for "hurricane" in Finnish means "monstrous storm".(We also use "hurrikaani" but, yeah. They mean the same.)) The news guy said, "And now news from Norway. Norway is fighting a hurricane." I was eating dinner and was like, "Wha-wha-wha-wha-whaaaat? ! O.O" Rough one, indeed... Then, my Finnish-Norwegian dictionary says "folkehøgskole" but for some reason I immediately pronounced it as "folkehøyskole". I have never heard the word being pronounced. O.o Which way do you say it? And then, ah, you're making me shy putting it like that! Dx But, well, that wish... Um... Would you like to PM with me? If not, then could you explain something about the Norwegian school system for me? I have followed one Norway-rper in fb and he got me a bit confused... (I think he goes into a private school...) And my rant is too long again...)

* * *

><p>Kjære Island.<p>

You already had a big volcano eruption this spring. It would not be good for you to have another volcano-incident following it so soon.

… I'm coming to live in your house for the next hundred and twenty years…

Don't forget to come over from Christmas Eve. Finland and Sverige already said they're coming. And Danmark will come even if we don't tell him.

God jul, Norway.

P.S: I'm not living in the past. I'm preserving our family relations.

P.P.S: Exactly. When you got him back he would not be scrawny anymore. My cat likes him. And your cat likes my furball too.

P.P.P.S: I'm fine, Island. Don't worry.

**(an: In my mind the five nordics always celebrate Christmas together. :3 And they take turns on hosting it. So this year, Norway's in charge of and hosting it.  
><strong>

**He said "dear Norge" again. :D He did use "dear" a little while back when talking about Denmark and Norway's date, then he quit, and now he's using dear again. ^^ **

**Huh, I didn't know. I haven't read any other letters or ask thingies of Norway. X) But how could I possibly stop? This is just too much fun. But you think my Norway is best? *o* Seriously? …gosh… thanks *weeps happily in corner*. –No but seriously, that makes me really happy to know. It took quite a while before I dared begin these letters in the first place. Had to watch the few Hetalia episodes of Norway a few hundred times over before I'd built up enough courage. xD **

…**I still can't think of a way to make Iceland say it. ,_, Darn. I will prevail! Somehow! **

**I say it with a "y". ;D All people I know do, except for my grandmother and her sister. **

**Haha, don't be shy. xD I don't mind. Just send me a message whenever you feel like it. ;) I'm quite fond of messages, really. And I am attending an "ordinary" school, so yeah, I think I can explain it to you. X) **

**-ALSO, ALL YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE! IF YOU'RE READING THIS, BUT HAVEN'T SENT YOUR OWN LETTER TO NORWAY, YOU COULD ALWAYS JUST PM ME INSTEAD. XD I LOVE MESSAGES! REGARDLESS OF HOW SHORT! Seriously, I'm not one who will beat your arse with a stick for sending me a message. xD ) **


	223. England 6

Norway,

Will you leave it already? And I'm glad you're enjoying some warmer weather, it's freezing here. Australia rang me up complaining that his weather's been a lot colder, too, even though it's summer there.

I did say 'one of'. The Beatles, of course, are another. Along with Queen.

- England.

P.S. That sounds like something one of the Idiot Trio would come out with.

A/N: I personally dislike the Beatles - John Lennon's voice annoys me - but I think England would love them. Queen, however, are one of my favourite bands, and seeing as even now they're incredibly popular in the UK, England probably loves them. R.I.P. Freddie Mercury.

* * *

><p>England.<p>

Annoyed, England?

Parts of me have been colder, parts warmer. But where I am staying it has not been anywhere near -20 Celsius, so my people here are happy.

God jul, Norway.

P.S: I had to voice it to see if you had any. Don't feel like getting in a physical fight with you again because of some suppressed frustration.

**(an: Haha, then I guess we have one thing in common. I don't really like the Beatles either. But not because of John Lennon; I just find their songs a little boring. –No offense people who like the Beatles-. Huh, I see. Queen is fine, I guess. Though not my music of choice. **

**And about the P.S people. I sort of imagine nations who have had bad relations in earlier years but who get along better now, to have had little personal fights between themselves on the way to become friends. Just to get out the last of their frustrations, without carrying a grudge about the fight afterwards, 'cause it's a mutual thing. If that explanation makes sense. So Norway would have been in one such "friend-hate-you-fight"-thing with Sweden, Denmark and England, to name a few.**

**ALSO: "God jul" = "Merry Christmas" (literally = "good Christmas").) **


	224. Tsjekkia 1

Hi,

Hey there Norway, bet its cold right now huh? Oh, uh, right, this is Czech. Sorry if I seem a little flustered right now, having to deal with a drunk  
>Slovakia isn't as fun as I thought it would be. -.- He keeps giggling and making a mess of everything. Oh well, oh right what I'm writing to you about in the first place is that someone, not saying who, told me that you were in love with Denmark. I wanted to hear it from you just to be sure. Oh god, Slovakia just broke something. *facepalm* I better go see what is was...<p>

~Czech

* * *

><p>Hei Tsjekkia<p>

Parts of me are. Other parts have been relatively lucky so far.

It's fine. You should either lock him up or get drunk with him. Those are the least annoying and troublesome ways to deal with drunks. Or hand him over to someone else.

Whoever told you, hit them with a bottle.

Say hi to Slovakia from me. If I broke something, scream into his ear when I wakes up. It's the most sufficient revenge.

God jul, Norway.


	225. Oslo 1

God morgen, Norge.

You know, I'm still not that happy about those attacks. Can I not just go to the Blue Lagoon to relax? It's not like I'm going to get attacked there, or some miraculous sea animal tries to drown me.

Oh, and I think you should change on of the signs in the restaurants - it says røyk fritt instead of røykfritt.

~Oslo

* * *

><p>Hei Oslo.<p>

If you want to, then just go there. And if you do, say hi to Iceland from me. But that is not a good way to escape the attacks, or things to come. You won't die from it, but our people will. And by their side is where we're supposed to be. Relaxing is fine, a cheap escape is not.

… if it's written like that is one of the restaurants within your area, then do it yourself. I hadn't noticed they were written wrong. Next time you go out eating, then take some correction fluid and an indelible pen with you. Maybe I'll send Danmark around with correction fluid and a pen to correct it. That should keep him occupied for a while.

God jul, Norway.


	226. ShunKazamisGirl 1

Dear Norway,

I don't know how often do you reply to your letters but I hope that you can reply to mine here. Anyway, it's nice to meet you. I'm just wondering, does  
>Denmark drive you insane often? If so, maybe you should prevent that from happening?<p>

From,

ShunKazamis-Girl

* * *

><p>Hei ShunKazamis-Girl<p>

I reply to them whenever I have some time off.

Nice to meet you too.

He does. If you have any good methods of "prevent that from happening", spill them.

God jul, Norway.


	227. Frankrike 1

Dear Norvège,  
>Bonjour, Mon ami. It's me France~<br>How are you? I guess it's really cold there right now, non?  
>and How is Hell? I kind of love that town.<p>

Oh! There is only a few more days left before Christmas. Want to spend it with moi? just joking.

By the way, I'm thinking of giving something or someone as a gift for you, but I don't know what or who do you like. Oh never mind that, someone (guess who?) suggested that I should just give you a dress. Eeoh? So you like wearing dresses, Mon Ami?

Ooops I forgot! I shouldn't tell anyone what will I give to them. Silly moi.

bonne journée, Mon Ami!  
>mwah~ ;)<p>

with love,  
>Françoise Bonnefoy<p>

-The Beautiful Female France ;) -

P.S. I also sent a bag of French Roast Coffee~ Hope you like it, Mon ami~

* * *

><p>Françoise.<p>

I'm fine. It's as cold as it could be, and I don't mind the cold. Hell is doing fine as well. It's raining there right now.

Danmark suggested that, didn't he? Apparently a lot of people think I like wearing dresses these days.

I don't.

-Norway.

P.S: Thank you. It was good.

P.P.S: I'm sending the dress back to you. It'll suit you.


	228. Wammyboysftw 3

Dear Norge

I'm much worse than Denmark -evil smile-

-WammyBoysFTW

* * *

><p>WammyboysFTW.<p>

That is not humanly possible.


	229. Danmark 29

merry Christmas norgeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,

I hope you like the present I'm getting you :D I think were both going to have fun with it ;) France suggested it to me.

sincerely,

Denmark

PS WHEN IM DRUNK I TELL LIES I SAY...LIES!

((To author: good to have you back:) I mean the holidays are such a fuss aren't they? in Germany It's just another reason to get drunk really))

* * *

><p>Danmark.<p>

Stop pestering Island. And stop poking Sweden. I want my house to be in one piece by the time you all leave.

Why do you send a letter when you are coming here to celebrate Christmas anyway?

I am sticking this in your back pocket now. When you won't listen to what I tell you, maybe written words can get through into your thick head. _Behave_.

Norge.

P.S: Really.

**(an: Alright, so for those who read the last letter to Iceland will know that in my head, the Nordics celebrate Christmas together at each other's' houses. This year, they're at Norway's. So if his present was what I think it was, and not a dress, then you can trust they have been having fun with it lots already. X) There's only one reason Norway isn't mentioning the present in his letter and scolding Denmark for it after all~ **

**Thank you. ^^ It's good to be back too. Haha, I can imagine. Though I'd say New Year's Eve is more of just another reason to get drunk, than Christmas Eve. Then again, that depends on your friends and family which night tops on the alcohol scale. _And_ according to Norse mythology, Christmas is the season for drinking. xD At that time they called it to "drink Christmas". They drank in honour to the god Odin, and the drunked state was supposed to be a way they were closer to the gods and whatnot. I wrote about that in more detail in the letter Risa 4. xD ) **


	230. Antarktis 1

Dear Norway,

Hvordan går det? I think I'm going insane. I'm seeing strange creatures lately whenever I leave home. I've even seen some follow me home despite temperatures.

Please tell me it's just my imagination...

Sincerely,

Antarctica

* * *

><p>Kjære Antarktis.<p>

Det går bra.

What do the creatures look like?

-Norway.

**(an: "Hvordan går det?" literally = "how goes it?" **

**"Det går bra" literally = "it goes well")**


	231. Risa 4

Norway,

I suppose snow can be nice, but I'm glad it's gone. Too many people were acting as if it were the end of the world, and I dislike dealing with all the panicking people. Torrential downpours of rain we can handle, but snow is an entirely different issue...Do your schools really stay in session as long as the students and faculty are able to get in through the windows? That seems...a bit...extreme.

I don't remember being drunk. Then again, who would? That wasn't even the strangest law I found! ...I think I'm going to pour out all my tequila.

Butter crisis? I don't think I know what that is. Please elaborate.

I have been busy with Christmas preparations too! We decorated the town tree yesterday, and the now we are setting up for our annual Snowflake Parade. All of the children are excited; It's very cute! Are there any special Christmas and new year's traditions in your country?

Merry Christmas to you too, and good luck in the new year!

Risa.

(Oh, I'm not offended at all! I mean, some of those laws really are ridiculous. To be fair, I think that most of those laws are city laws, not  
>state or federal laws. But still, do they really need to define where and when someone can eat a pastry? You probably noticed, but that wasn't even the strangest one! I'm curious to know if they actually enforce those laws...I love learning strange things about my country (and other countries as well) they make me laugh. :)<p>

Really, how do you celebrate Christmas and new years? I usually go to my  
>grandmother's house, make a whole bunch of food, and then argue with my<br>cousins over who will wash the dishes. Then, we exchange gifts, and argue over who will pick up the wrapping paper! Ah...traditions... ;)

Happy holidays!)

* * *

><p>Risa.<p>

I don't like dealing with panicking people either. Too troublesome. Snow is harmless. But if you're not used to it, it's understandable.

Probably. Unless a school building is severely damaged, it will take a lot to close it down.

Don't do that. Tequila is good. And weird laws never hurt anyone. They give people a laugh. And "laughter lengthens life", as they say here.

The butter crisis. My people have lately become obsessed with a low-carbohydrate diet. It's supposed to be healthy. That means many who ate margarine on bread and used it in baking changed to butter. So the demand on butter grew. In addition, it's Christmas, the high season for baking. And many already preferred butter for baking instead of margarine before the low-carb started. With the sudden growth in demand, my butter producers just can't cover it.

In Christmas, some neighbourhoods and small towns often have one big Christmas tree they light before Christmas. Every year I send a Christmas tree to England as a thanks for his support during the second world war. I've done than since 1947. Have you heard of the Christmas tree in Trafalgar Square in London? That's the tree I send him every year.

Christmas is called "jul" here. It comes from "Joulu" or "jól". In Norse mythology, Odin was the biggest god. He was also called "Jólnir". Christmas was an offering celebration in honour of Odin and to secure a good and fertile new year. People would "drink jul", to honour Odin and two other gods. At some point one of my kings even wrote it in his laws that every landowner had to brew at least one barrel of beer, or he would be fined. The intoxication and ecstasy was a sign of coming closer to the gods. Some still brew their own beer today.

A Christmas decoration that many has, is a billy goat of straw. And before everyone sacrificed a goat in Christmas. This is the "julebukk" "Christmas billy goat". The scarification was to celebrate the end of the year and the crop. It is a symbol of the god Tor. You call him Thor. He has a goat that pulls his wagon across the sky, and this goat can be killed and eaten and then come back to life.

Following this, a man would dress up in goat's horns and fur rug would walk around to the neighbour farm to get drink and food, and make sure the Christmas traditions were followed. This developed into being children dressing up as little nisses or something else, walk around to different houses, sing, and receive candy for it. No one really follows this tradition anymore.

Some who live on the countryside also put out a bowl of porridge on the 24th. This is for the Haugkall. Barn-nisse as it is mostly called. This is a nisse that lives in the barn and looks after the people and animals. Treat your animals well, and it will help you. Treat your animals badly, and it will treat you badly. Don't give it porridge on the 24th and he will take his revenge.

Here, the Christmas presents are opened on the 24th. First the dinner is eaten, then dessert, then you walk around the tree and sing. Then open the presents. And my people also has the Christmas stocking.

God jul og et godt nytt år.

-Norway.

**(an: "God jul og et godt nytt år" = (literally) "good christmas and a good new year". **

**Oh gosh, I hope I didn't bore you all! O.O I didn't intend to write such a long description of Christmas traditions. Some are not even followed anymore. **

**Beer brewing****: My late grandmother used to do it. But I think that tradition mostly died with her generation -though I'm sure some still do it. **

**Christmas billy goat children:**** We call it "to walk Christmas-billy-goat". My mum used to do it when she was little. But I think that tradition will die with her generation as well. I didn't do it when I was little. **

**Barn-nisse****: "fjøsnisse" as it is called in Norwegian. Or "haugkallen" as it is also called. I don't put out porridge, since I originally come from the city (I live on the countryside now) but my aunt and cousins does it every year.**

**Trefalgar Square: The tree is sent from Oslo to London. I think it's kind of nice that we still send one. And I like the image in my head of a Norwegina tree in London.  
><strong>

**I celebrate Christmas with my family as well. Though my mum and dad are divorced, so I celebrate every other year with each. At my dad's it's his whole side of the family celebrating together, at my mum's it's just me, mum, brothers and step dad. ;) **


	232. England 7

Norway,

Why? Trying to annoy me, Norway?

Oh, that's good. I'm personally hoping for a little snow over Christmas. Much better than rain, after all.

Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!

- England.

P.S. Good times, good times.

(A/N: Bloodbath starts in 2 days!)

* * *

><p>England.<p>

No.

It is. Have you gotten any yet?

God jul og godt nytt år.

-Norway.

P.S: Indeed.

**(an: «Good jul og godt nytt år» = «Merry Christmas and happy new year» (literally= «Good Christmas and good new year»)**

**Why in two days?) **


	233. Florida 25

Heylo! Florida again.

My new House is nice! It's so much larger than before. We have such a large kitchen...it's a pity that all I can cook is seafood. That oven would be great for cookies.

8 degrees Celsius is not so bad? Here, it is the epitome of winter- the freezing time. No one is outside. People bring out their 'fashionable' winter coats which they use once. Now, it's almost 90 degrees F, almost 32 degrees Celsius. Humid again...

Oh, I'm sorry about the storm. I also heard of a butter shortage. I heard that Denmark offered some to you. *wink wink*

-FLORIDA~

(A/M: I think it's chilly around 15.5 degrees. Most people are wearing jackets by then. By 8, the winter jackets come out. If it gets lower, most people don't leave the house. Didya get my DenNor hint? xD COME ON NORGE DON'T BE STUBBORN. )

* * *

><p>Hei Florida.<p>

If you asked, I'm sure France would teach you to make cookies.

No, it isn't. No one really cares. Some people are even still walking around in their autumn jackets in -8. I rarely get 32 degrees in the summer. If I do, it's only for a few days. That's very warm.

Many have offered butter to me –that I have to pay for, of course. I have butter from Belgium and Ireland in my stores now, among others.

-Norway.

**(an: Chilly around 15? Seriously? 15 degrees is like late spring, and a good start on the summer where I live. At my dad's (North in Norway, in Hammerfest) that's a warm summer temperature. xD Here it'd have to be more than -30 before people start thinking about not leaving their houses, I think.)**


	234. ShunKazamisGirl 2

Dear Norway,

Hm... well, it's gonna be a little tricky, but if I were you, go for his weak points and use it against him. This is one of them: you know how Denmark drinks beer most of the time? Ok, sneak up a skin-toned shock collar (with a security camera, of course) while he sleeps and every time you see him drinking more than he's supposed to, you can just pressed the button on the remote control and he'll be shocked, preventing him from ending up drunk. This also works if he annoys you in general. Anytime an annoying moment from him bothers you, just make it shock him. By the way, he'll be the only one feeling the pain.

From,

ShunKazami-Girl

P.S. I hope my idea isn't TOO painful...?

* * *

><p>ShunKazami-Girl.<p>

Unless the collar was of iron and padlocked several times, Denmark would easily break out of it. I don't think an iron collar would be much of a challenge either. The collar would need an auto-shock feature to shock him if he tried to remove it. And when he drinks. I wouldn't bother watching him twenty-four hours a day.

-Norway.

P.S: No, it's not. But it's too troublesome to carry out. First the collar must be made, and with those features that will take a little while. Then it must be put on him. You don't "sneak" something on a nation when he or she sleeps. It is not possible. We have seen too much and lived for too long not to wake up.

But the thought was good.


	235. Kalana 3

Der Norway,

No. I did not mak a reveng poshin. Reveng is bad.

I wud ask Signore Inghilterra, ma he is scari.

BUON NATALE! Its almst crismis ve~~~~~~~ I rely lik crismis becas it snos and i lov sno. A lot. In mai cuntri, we dont get a lot of sno, tho. It snos at the haus of Polonia. He is luki. I bet yu get a ton of sno, rite? Do yu lik crismis to? Do yu do anythig fun? I hav lots of fun on crismis wen i go otside and mak a snoman. On yir, Romano mad a snoman with me and it was so tal that I had to sit on his sholdrs to put the hat on. On crismis eve, i go to chiesa in la sera. Then on crismis dei, Spagna e Veneciano com ovr and we et diner togetr. Then we opn preznts and we sit arond and tak abot stuf. I dont evn no wat kind of stuf. Just stuf. I lov crismis.

Do yu spend crismis with yor fratello?

* * *

><p>Kalana.<p>

Fair enough.

He isn't really scary. He is just bad with people sometimes. Try talking to him. You'll see he is not so bad.

Normally I get a lot of snow. Parts of me have it now. Other parts have been facing a lot of rain and warmer weather than normal.

I like Christmas. I celebrate it with Iceland, Sweden, Finland and Denmark. When we were younger we would have big snowball fights. We brew beer, have a big dinner and open presents. And Denmark dresses up as a goat every year because of an old tradition. We still have big snowball fights. Mostly because Denmark starts it.

Norway.

**(an: Why does Denmark dress up as a goat? Read the letter Risa 4 and you'll see. There's a long description of some old Christmas traditions there (and some newer ones). **

**I imagine Norway loving Christmas very very much. And yeah, they had big snowball fights when they were younger. At some point they mutually decided (without really mentioning aloud, but you know) that they were too old for that. But Denmark will probably never stop trying to hit Sweden with a snowball, no matter how old he is. And the snowball fights will just pick up from that. And though they mentally decided they were too old, they all enjoy it every time, without really saying so. xP )**


	236. Duilin 14

I guess that's not a good thing then.

As for the island, I wish I could stay there. I'll have to return to America after the Three Kings Day. And I had horrible jet lag.

God jul!

* * *

><p>You must have a long school holiday. The students of my land go back to school on the 3rd of 4th depending on their school. Except the universities. They have a longer holiday.<p>

I can imagine you had.

-Norway.

**(an: What's the "Three Kings day"? I looked it up, and all I got was that it was on the 6****th**** of January.)**


	237. Oslo 2

Island says hi! Did you feed your nisse rømmegrøt yet? You're right, about the attacks. Of course, the Blue Lagoon is extremely relaxing as well.

Nope, it was in Bergen. Bergen's really pumped about the decorations, so he wouldn't listen to me when I told him to change the sign. Oh, and I think  
>Sverige sent me pepperkaker. (And it smells a bit like gunpowder. Any advice?)<p>

I noticed something. We have the highest consumption of coffee...but no Starbucks branches. Does that seem...right to you?

* * *

><p>Oslo.<p>

I did. He was happy.

Then tell him when Christmas is over. I won't be changing the signs for him.

Don't worry about it. He either had an accident, or tidied up in his shed before baking. He wouldn't put gunpowder in them. Unless you did something to annoy him. Or you got Danmark's pepperkaker.

We had it before. Finland has surpassed me on the coffee.

I like Starbucks. It's our government that is slow. That they let your Gardermoen airport have a Starbucks now is a big step.

Norway.

**(an: "rømmegrøt" = "sour-cream porridge"**

"**Pepperkaker" = "gingerbread" (literally = "pepper cakes").**

**And yeah, why Starbucks hasn't come to Norway yet is one of the big wonders of the world. It's really annoying. It love Starbucks. Though I heard they opened a Starbucks at Gardermoen airport. I have yet to see it for myself, but I will.) **


	238. Filippinene 13

Dear Lukas,

I'm sorry! I should've replied earlier but I kinda forgot... ^^;; I got sick so I couldn't use my computer for a while, sorry...

Yes, it is. My father, Spain, gave me that nickname when I was still under him and it just stuck. I think he just gave that nickname to me to make up for thinking I was a boy... ^^;;

Right! Thank you~ By the way... it's CHRISTMAS tomorrow! XD I'm so excited~~~ :) How do you spend Christmas in Norway?

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent mango jam!

* * *

><p>Hei Maria.<p>

Don't worry about it. Hope you are better now.

That sounds like him. At least the nickname is nice.

My people spend Christmas with family. On the 24th they eat dinner, desert, some put out porridge for the barn-nisse, walk around the Christmas tree and open their presents. I have the rest of the Nordics over at my house for Christmas.

God jul og godt nytt år.

-Norway.

P.S: Thank you.

**(an: For an explanation about Norwegian Christmas and some old traditions, please see the letter Risa 4. . **

"**barn-nisse" = "fjøsnisse". ****A nisse living in your barn. **

"**God jul og godt nytt år" = (literally) "Good Christmas and good new year". **

**Also, in 2010, Norway was the biggest consumer of jam in the world. So it was a good gift to send him. xD (I don't know about 2011))  
><strong>


	239. Wisconsin 1

Hello Mr. Norway

I'm Wisconsin, one of America's daughters. I won't be surprised if you don't know who I am most of my siblings forget even dad does some times.

But on to you how are you? I hope you are doing well. I heard a rumor about you and Mr. Denmark is it true you are a couple? You don't have to answer if you don't want to sorry if that question offended you I was curious.

I hope you have a happy holidays

Sincerely,

Samanthat L. Jones

(Wisconsin)

* * *

><p>Hei Wisconsin.<p>

I know who you are. I don't forget any of you. I have also received letters from several other states already.

I am fine. I am facing a lot of harsh weather along my coast and further into my land, but it's fine. Many others are as well.

Why are everyone so curious about Denmark and me these days? A few years ago no one cared much. Now I received questions from almost everyone.

You too.

-Norway.

**(an: haha, poor Norway. XD He is a little baffled or confused about the sudden curiosity regarding his personal life. Of course the nations have probably always been nosy beyond reason about each other's affairs, but now he also has humans asking him, and before nations would keep it discreet. These days every nation seems to lose more and more of their discretion with the new times.**

**But by all means, ask away people! Who knows, maybe one day, to the correctly asked question, he'll admit to something~ who knows~ xD ) **


	240. Tsjekkia 2

Norway,

uh, hitting that person with a bottle wouldn't be a good idea... she'd kill me and I like being alive. I'll just tell her she was wrong.

Oh I found a better form of revenge... I hid his gift from Hungary, a new  
>frying pan (they are creepily in love with frying pans. it's about the only<br>thing they have in common. oh yeah Hungary is Slov's older sister).

Oh and Slovakia gave you a hi back when he left my house yesterday morning. He crashed on my floor and woke up annoyed at the world, it was funny.

~Czech

* * *

><p>Tsjekkia.<p>

I see. Who is this «she»?

Did he find it?

-Norway.


	241. Minnesota 1

Papa Norway! It's me, your favorite little state, Minnesota!

wait, you don't remember me, either? go figure... Just because I live near  
>Canada doesn't mean you can forget me!<p>

anyway, come over and we can have lefsa with sugar~

mmmm... blueberry muffins...

Nicole D. Jones, a state of America's. (Minnesota)

* * *

><p>Hei Minnesota.<p>

I haven't forgotten you. How are you doing?

I will.

How is your Christmas so far?

-Norway.

**(an: I was confused at the "papa Norway". I read it and was like O.O What? But then I looked it up, and apparently, Minnesota has the biggest amount of Norwegian Americans of all the states. So I figured that must be why. **

**On Wikipedia it said "**Norwegian Americans currently comprise the 10th largest American ancestry group." **And according to wikipedia, Minnesota houses 16,5% of these Norwegian Americans. **

**I knew that there were people in American claiming to be Norwegian because of heritage, and I knew they were quite many (like 4 million or something? That's almost as many as the total population of Norway xD ) but I didn't know it was the 10****th**** largest ancestry group. That is quite cool, in my opinion. xP **

**Norway was a little surprised at the "papa" bit as well, but he has a soft spot for Minnesota, so he doesn't mind it.) **


	242. Wammyboysftw 4

Actually, it is

* * *

><p>Really.<p> 


	243. Canada 1

Ok hooray for the update ^.^ and now I'm going to try my hand at writing a letter. So here it goes.

Erm, uh, hi,

This is Canada. C-A-N-A-D-A, second largest country in the world and right above America, if you're wondering. So my boss told me that you were accepting letters and that I should probably write one.

So how was your Christmas? I spent mine sick, which is not fun. We also didn't have snow where I was at the time, which also sucked.

So I keep hearing all of these rumours about something going on between you and Denmark, would you care to clarify that for me? Oh, and tell him that when his team plays mine in the World Juniors on Thursday he won't win.

Mathieu Williams

(Yes I really did spend Christmas sick and with no snow :( it is not fun. And hooray for the World Juniors!)

* * *

><p>Canada<p>

I know who and where you are. Nice hearing from you. It's been a while.

It was okay. I spent it with the other Nordics in a house I have right outside my capital. It didn't snow there either, so we went to the mountains. It snowed on New Year's Eve though. I hope you are better now.

Congratulations with your 10 points to 2 win over Danmark. I tried telling him just because Sweden trained him, he wouldn't be able to conquer the world.

…Mathew, _why_ is my private life suddenly so interesting for everybody? Here is our recent history: the idiot had me locked in a union with him for more than 500 hundred years. During that time he forced me to learn and use his language against my will. His king messed it up and managed to side with France during the Napoleon war and then was forced to sign me over to Sweden when France lost. During the time I switched unions and fought for my independence, his king sent his son who wanted to become my "Norwegian" king, help with the independence and rule. The Danish king had the plan that with his son on my thrown, his son would inherit Denmark when he died. And then his son would reunite us in a new union. Selfish. And thanks to Denmark, most people seem to believe I am really young. Because of my final independence in 1905. They forget I am just as old as Denmark is.

Norway.

**(AN: Damn, that sucks. Poor you. :/ **

**Oh, and Norway and Denmark. xD Haha, poor Norway is starting to get mildly flustered/confused/frowny over the sudden curiosity and asking. So he uses their history as a shield. But that's all in the past really, and we all know he doesn't hate Denmark. Quite the opposite~ :3 Haha, and it's **_**all **_**Denmark's fault about the age, Sweden did after all have a union with him from 1814 to 1905. He is just being a little unreasonable there. So yeah, he doesn't take lightly to displaying his feelings (at least to Denmark. He is perfectly capable of telling Iceland that he cares, and being kind –in his own stoic way- to others). **

**But please, there's one thing I just have to say. Norway isn't my creation (God no), and my take on him is far from perfect. But I just can't imagine him as being that fidgeting type of flustered. You know, the typical "tsundere" as Arthur is. He will deny his feelings, but he won't be all blushing-fidgeting-deny-it-while-having-tears-in-his-eyes type of denying. Look at the few places he is mentioned in the anime. Tell me I'm not the only one of this opinion.**

…**Long an is long… ) **


	244. Amerika 1

Dear Norwegian dude,

Heeey! How are you? Whats up! I haven't talked to you since that really long meeting when Iggy got drunk and sealand tried to invade Belgium! That was sooooo awesome!

I heard you were talking to some of my kids! They're a serious handful man!

~The hero AMERICA!

P.S I'm so sorry for making fun of your butter crisis! OMG I DONT KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT BUTTER!

(This is my first try as my own country and not an OC, hope it goes well.)

* * *

><p>Amerika.<p>

I'm fine. How is the preparations for your new president election going?

I can imagine. There are 50 of them. Remember to check in on them sometimes.

-…the Nordic Norway.

P.S: You would probably fall in a coma.

**(AN: You're doing fine. ^^ **

"**in a coma". What he was supposed to write was "you would die", but in my head nations can't die unless all their people are wiped out. Soooo instead of dying, he'd end up in a coma.) **


	245. Wisconsin 2

Greeting Mr Norway

That's good it gets a bit annoying being forgotten all the time. that's interesting I guess they were bored I was just a bit lonely.

That's good the weathers been a bit odd here it's barley snowed at all and been weirdly warm weather is freaking out all over the place I guess.

I was just bored and I can be a bit nosy sometimes sorry if that bothered you at all I'll try to mind my own business.

Well I suppose they just have nothing better to ask about.

Sincerely

Samantha L. Jones

(Wisconsin)

P.S I sent some homemade fudge as an apology I hope you like it

* * *

><p>Hei Samantha.<p>

Just Lukas or Norway is fine. You don't have to use the "Mr".

Yes. It's been a lot milder here as well than normal.

You did not bother me.

-Norway.

P.S: No apology was needed. But thanks for the fudge. It was good.


	246. Tsjekkia 3

Right,

no, Slovakia will not find his frying pan for a while yet. I plan on keeping it until the new year. Maybe a re-gift? haha

What she? who said anything about a she?

~Czech

* * *

><p>Tsjekkia.<p>

That is an understandable action. Did you give it back?

You did.

-Norway.


	247. Duilin 15

I attend a university in the northern area of America, the New England colonies.

I'm grateful for the holiday though. I get to spend time with my family.

(A/N: Precisely January 6th. It's when the three wise men visited Jesus in the manger. ^^)

* * *

><p>Duilin.<p>

I see. Do you like it there?

That is a good way to spend it.

-Norway.

**(an: Oooh~ I see. We don't have that. :o I had never heard of it before either. I learned something new! xD )**


	248. Oslo 3

Um, Bergen's drunk right now, and he's currently not happy with me, because apparently being drunk entitles him to remembering that he's not capital  
>anymore - and my goodness, it's hard to convince him that it was NOT because of favouritism. Mind talking to him?<p>

Nah, I got Denmark's. It exploded after I unwrapped the plastic film. It was probably Copenhagen.

Our government is very slow. I've resorted to going to grocery stores to buy Starbucks' products, and now the elderly lady there, the manager, knows to expect me every Wednesday.

Which reminds me - how do you convince a police officer that you're notloitering about a store?

* * *

><p>Oslo.<p>

If he is still drunk, tell him I am cutting down on his alcohol-allowance.

I'll talk to him when I have time. You just happened to lie in a more strategically good place for a capital. He needs to grow up.

Tell the officer you are not loitering. If he doesn't believe you, then stop loitering.

-Norway.


	249. Risa 5

Norway,

Well, you'll be happy to know that I didn't pour out the Tequila.  
>Incidentally, I couldn't pour out the whiskey either. I actually use whiskey on a fairly regular basis, in the evening after a particularly long day (usually one spent dealing with my father), and in the morning before a particularly long day (again, usually one spent dealing with my father). Don't get the wrong idea though! I don't "shoot" straight whiskey in the morning. I just put a little bit in my coffee, and it's great because nobody knows! Er...unless you tell someone...please don't do that.<p>

Now, I don't mean to pry, but some of my brothers and sisters have been spreading some very interesting rumors...Rumors involving you and a certain  
>Danish nation...Anyway, that's really none of my business, so forgive me for bringing it up. It's just that I think some of the rumors may have gotten a little out of control "along the grape vine" and all that. I was wondering if any of them were true...Never mind. If I have made you feel uncomfortable then please forget what I said...but...I am extremely curious.<p>

Oh, so that's what the butter crisis is? Well, I'm glad you got that resolved. I never would have imagined a problem arising due to a butter shortage. Then again, I don't usually think much beyond the well being of Oregon (the people, not myself). I'll admit, it is a bad habit of mine. I will have to venture out of my own little world, and start paying attention to international affairs again. You weren't too troubled by the shortage, I hope? It didn't cause too many problems?

I never knew there was so much tradition behind the winter holidays in your country! All of your traditions are so interesting, and your history as well. You were one of the first countries to "discover" the americas right? I use the term "discover" loosely since the Native Americans were there first. I'm not upset about anything though. I didn't become a state until 1859, two years before our civil war started (also called the "war of southern independence" in the south) Do you remember your first thoughts about America? Why did you let Spain and England take most of the credit for its "discovery"?

Well, I think I've rambled on enough for one day. Good luck in the new year!

-Risa

(wow, I learned a lot from Norway's last letter! I don't think anyone was bored, or at least I wasn't. I had heard of the tree in Tregalgar square, but I didn't know it came from Oslo. that's pretty cool! I wish we had some interesting Christmas traditions but If we do, I don't know what they are...I only know what my faimily doeas, but I have been told that my family celebrates holidays in strange ways.

I hope you had a nice Christmas, and have a happy new year! :)

* * *

><p>Risa.<p>

Good.

Don't let Scotland catch you with the "whiskey" spelling. These days he is the most known for producing whiskey, and he spells it whisky.

I won't. A little in your coffee is just healthy.

…I have been getting this question a lot recently…

"Wondering if any"? Is there more than one rumour?

Neither did I. Until it happened. And it didn't cause any troubles, apart from some panicking inhabitants. Other found it amusing. Others didn't care. I currently have butter from France, Belgium and Ireland in a majority of my stores. So the shortage crisis is over.

He was cute. And a lot different from when England and Spain found him.

I found him long before the others. By the time they did, my people and I had long since left him. It was an adventure of mine that belonged in the past, so I didn't feel up to craving credit for it. It was not important to me at that time. Now it's just a fond memory.

Besides, my people did not stay there for very long. We had a huge colony in Greenland with a king of mine, Erik the red. Leif, his son, found America. At that time, I knew him as "vinland" – "wineland" as my people dubbed him due to his wild growing grapes. Voyages were made back and forth from Vinland, for timber and grapes. But my people who tried to live there were few and the climate was not the same as they were used to. Therefore they were not strong enough to create and sustain a colony.

You too.

-Norway.

**(AN: Well, as written, not all of them are traditions we actually practice anymore. But I guess they are kind of nice. ^^ And I really like the Trafalgar square tree. That is just really cool. **

**Thanks. You too~) **


	250. Florida 26

HEYLO!

I asked Mommy to teach me, since I'm scared of France. The 'biscuits' were really burnt and icky.

Wow I feel spoiled. It's still around 32 degrees. Still humid. Gosh it's so funny to be talking about the weather. I feel old, like Mommy!

Daddy said that Northern countries are made up of people with ice in their hearts. When I said that it would melt, because of body heat, he threw a  
>burger at me. I was right, wasn't I?<p>

-FLORIDA~

(I feel so bad now...since 15 is cold for us. 15 is the average winter temperature. 15 can't be a summer temperature! It would if you lived in  
>Antarctica...LOL I'm so used to writing as Florida that her style of writing seeps into mine on my ANs. I would like to go to Norway one day and experience true cold. I was once in the middle of a snowstorm in jeans. It was about -23 then. I felt so proud. It was in Tennessee. When we all got back inside, we fell asleep on the chairs once taking off our clothes. DEFROSTING~ God I sound so weird today. Not thinking much today...)<p>

* * *

><p>Florida.<p>

That's why I told you to ask France. Smaller chance of food poisoning.

That's how it is. Get used to it. You'll only get older with the years.

If we had hearts of ice, we would be dead since, yes, it would melt. It's not that cold here.

-Norway.

**(an: 15 degrees is winter? O.o dayum…. Well, if you want to experience true cold, then do go to Norway one day. x) Though this winter has been mysteriously warm. I think, where I live, the coldest we have experienced so far is -8, with the average temperature lying around -3 and 0. That's really really weird. **

**Well, to sleep is certainly one thing to do. Did none of you wear anything woolen in that snowstorm? )**


	251. Gal fanjente the 2nd 10

...

So, did you have a nice Christmas?

God Jul og godt nyttår,

Gal Fanjente.

(a/n; I could NOT think of ANYTHING to answer to that. So I changed the topic cx)

* * *

><p>Yes. It was nice. And you?<p>

-Norway.

**(an: So I noticed. Mwuaha~ Norway doesn't go down without a fight. xD )**


	252. ShunKazamisGirl 3

Dear Norway,

OMG.. MY IDEA DIDN'T WORK! TT^TT *cries in random corner* ..at least you think my thought's good. *sniffle* Oh yeah, there's 2 things I gotta tell you today.

1. For some reason, you and Denmark reminded me of England and America... you know what I mean? (You=England and Denmark=America.. you'd better tell England that) and

2. Why do you think Iceland doesn't want to call you "big brother" or something? I think he may be.. uncomfortable with the idea. I don't know, maybe you should ask him in your next letter.

From,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. Didn't your cross hairclip fell off? I think I found yours in my house...

* * *

><p>ShunKazamis-Girl.<p>

So we have noticed before as well. We have already agreed that Denmark and America can at times be much alike in the idiot and annoyingly loud department.

If I knew, I would have done something about it a long time ago so that he could call me that again.

-Norway.

P.S: Some of the trolls ran away with it. I'd like it back.


	253. Antarktis 2

Dear Norway,

Well, one of them is...a giant? I think...you know that troll that's always with you? He looks kinda close to him, but...feels different? That probably  
>doesn't make sense.<p>

I feel like I've seen him somewhere before...maybe I should check my books.

Sincerely,

Antarctica

* * *

><p>Antarktis.<p>

It does make sense. But I can't tell you what it is unless you have a more detailed description.

Did you find anything in your books?

-Norway.


	254. Fuyu 6

Lukas,

Interesting. That's all I've really to say on that matter, except, what about this butter crisis? I heard it's over now, but I'm just wondering, you know. Who would've thought... I forget the supposed reason. Likely you know as well.

Aww. And all those years, he's still chasing you around like dogs to  
>squirrels.<p>

((Meaning, whenever he appears, he's drops what he's doing and just goes to see him immediately. XD And I'm sorry for the late reply, I've been  
>distracted. But well, I agree with the reason most people choose.<p>

Happy new year. :3

Oh, so you don't forget... I'm "Take Me To Norway." XD I changed my penname. KYUBEY))

* * *

><p>Fuyu.<p>

It is not the type of crisis one expects and is prepared for. The reason was Christmas baking and the high popularity of the low-carbohydrates diet.

… he's chasing me around like an idiot. What is "aww" about that?

-Norway.

**(an: Happy new year yourself. **

**So I noticed. X) ) **


	255. Frankrike 2

Dear Norvège,

Bonjour, Mon Ami! It's me again.. France~

and wow.. you're an intelligent guesser?

uh-huh Danemark suggested it. ;)

oh.. I heard about the butter thing.. Is it true? :O

and by the way.. It's almost new year.. Want to spend it with moi? ohonhon~

With love,

Françoise Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Frankrike.<p>

Hello France.

It was not a hard guess.

Yes, it is. You should pay more attention during your people's meetings instead of flirting with the ladies serving tea. You sold me a fair amount of butter. Two different brands even.

Your letters are more than enough. Happy new year.

-Norway.

**(an: Seriously, I just saw two different brands of French butter in our stores the other day. It was so funny. xD The brands were "Deouceur de France. Professionnel" and the other was "Elle and Vire. Beurre de France". Trust France to get you several brands of what you need. xD )**


	256. Kalana 4

Norvegia,

R-Romano and Spagna gav me a akshual hjuman nam! I waz using Kalana temporaneamente, but nao...I AM SPERANZA GALILEA VARGAS! Im so hapy i cod  
>crai!<p>

Do yu no Grecia? I recentemente becom his frend. He ar veri nais. And he sleep mor then me, sorprendentemente. Anche, he lov cats. So do i. They is molto carino! I dont hav a cat becas i think that yu shud not own othr living creturs. But i hav frends hoo is cat. I hav frends hoo ar dragon to. Dragon ar a lot smartr then cat. No ofens to cats, hoo ar also smart.

I dont hav sno yet in my cuntri. That ar probabilmente god, becas i pomodori not frez as fast. I gro pomodori evn wen its not groing sesin. I had a very god cosecha this yer! Do yu lik pomodori?

Da,

Meditera

Speranza Vargas

* * *

><p>Speranza Vargas.<p>

Congratulations. It is a nice name.

I know him. His cats are nice. Who is this dragon? I have many different magical beings as my friends.

I like them. Especially the small ones.

-Norway.


	257. Vietnam 1

Xin Chao Norway

Thailand thought it would be good, if I tried to write to other countries than him and America. How are you doing these days? I heard that you've had some bad storms lately… Are you okay?

I wish you a Happy New Year.

Vietnam.

* * *

><p>Vietnam.<p>

I am doing fine. The storms are bad, especially for my coast and my people living there. I have experienced worse, so I am fine. However many of my people have it tough. But I am not the only one hit.

You too.

-Norway.


	258. Danmark 30

Denmark:HEY NORGE!:D

Wow that was some amazing christams party! Hell I can't remember half of it! I got drunk and I woke up with a bruise did Sweden punch me or something? I love poking the guy and bothering Iceland! And how come you scolded me because of my gift D: thought you would like it! And also why did you slap me when I gave you a kiss underneath the mistletoe? You know you liked it Norge you were red as one of Spain's tomatoes! Did I feel some tongue?

PS happy new years

PPS Wanna another kiss from ol' Denny? Just tell me ;) since you just lust for my touch ;)

* * *

><p>Danmark.<p>

I know. You drank too much. Sweden didn't punch you. Though you would have deserved it.

You're an idiot.

-Norway.

P.S: Godt nytt år.

P.P.S: You are too full of yourself.

**(an: Denmark wakes up with a bruise that was not because of Sweden~ c'mon people, I know your fangirl/boy minds can work out the reason for that~ Come now, don't be shy. We all know the two of them have more than kissing going on. Aaand Norway is known for being violent in his everyday life. So who says he isn't a little during other things as well. xD **

**As for the mistletoe, I would suppose that Denmark most likely gave him the kiss with the rest of the Nordics present.)**


	259. Tsjekkia 4

I did give it back, but he hit me with it when I did and now I have a bump on my head and a massive headache.

I don't remember saying it was a girl.

Oh and how was your new years?

~Czec

* * *

><p>Tsjekkia.<p>

Well, he probably wasn't too happy that you hid it. I hid Denmark's axe once a long time ago. He was very angry when I gave it back, so I dared him to hit me. He didn't.

You did. In your 2nd letter. I said "Whoever told you, hit them with a bottle". You said "Uh, hitting that person with a bottle wouldn't be a good idea... she'd kill me and I like being alive." There. "_she'd _kill me_"._ You see?

It was fine. Finland had bought paper lanterns and Sweden fireworks.

-Norway.

**(an: Yeah, Finland brought paper lanterns, Sweden fireworks, Norway cooked (yes he is manly, and he cooked), Denmark lit the fireworks and Iceland sat by and watched. xD Or that's how New Years went by for them in my head at least.) **


	260. Wisconsin 3

Norway

All right I'll drop the Mr I was being polite I didn't realize it bugged you.

You too huh I guess things are just out of whack.

Well that's good I'm glad I didn't bug you.

Samantha

P.S

All right that's good I thought you may have been offended I was just making sure. Thank you I was trying s new recipe with more milk in it I'm glad it turned out.

* * *

><p>Samantha.<p>

It didn't bug me. But I don't use honorifics much anymore, so others shouldn't have to do use them to me.

Yes, they seem to be.

It's hard to bother me, so don't worry so much about doing it.

-Norway.

P.S: Like I said, it's hard to both offend and bother me. Don't worry about it.

**(an: Jupp, he is a guy it's hard to bother or offend. Or at last my idea of him is like that. Norwegians are naturally often more rude-sounding that others (without meaning to, of course -most of the time), and so I figure it's hard to offend him. Aaand he has Denmark, so it's hard to bother him. He has had a lot of practice and his fuse is very long, so to speak. xD )**


	261. Minnesota 2

Happy new year.

T'was a bonnie sight. It was a wee sunrise the past morn'. Ye see it? It was nice... then again, yer prolly in Norway. Sorry fer not talkin' to ye for a while. I was...drinking... with Scotland. I always pick up his wee accent! Well, slip into it is more like it...

Ah, home. I miss when I lived in Scotland. great. now you've got me thinking of Loch Lomond and the song... He didn't write it for me, but he sang it. I was so little...

And I really do miss Ireland and Wales, too... but Scotland kinda raised me for a few *cough 50 cough* years. Thats like, a quarter of my life...

Uncles... I have so many!

Speaking of uncles, kill Denmark for me. and steal Sweden's hat. I like his  
>hat.<p>

Nicole D. Jones, Minnesota

* * *

><p>Minnesota.<p>

Godt nytt år to you too.

I can imagine you were. I haven't visited Scotland in a while. I should do it again soon.

It's a nice song. And Scotland sings well.

You're so young. I sometimes forget.

I'll hit Denmark for you. What did he do? Just ask him to lend it to you. He'll let you for a few hours if you ask nicely.

-Norway.


	262. Antarktis 3

Dear Norway,

It's...kind of hard to focus when he's staring at me through the window...

...Um, have you ever heard of a jotuun?

Sincerely,

Antarctica

* * *

><p>Antarktis.<p>

I have. You might remember that I have quite a few living in my lands. Is it bothering you?

-Norway.


	263. Risa 6

Norway,

Don't worry. I don't talk to Scotland much. Actually, I don't really talk to anybody other than my brothers and sisters at all. I'm one of the quiet states (unless I'm fighting with my father). Even these letters that I've been writing to you are a bit strange for me to be doing.

I didn't know he spelled it differently though. I've only ever seen it spelled the "e" at the end, but it's interesting to learn how others differ from one another...He would most likely still yell at me about it. Thank you for warning me.

Well, I can't answer for everyone, but I have definitely heard more than one rumor. Some of them are more...how should I put this...explicit than the others. Does the number of rumors concern you?

I see. Well that does make sense. I really enjoy hearing stories from the older nations. Unfortunately, most of the older nations are too busy to talk with me...Well, France isn't, but I'm sure you understand why I don't want to be alone with him. Maybe I could talk to Spain though...I don't know him that well. Do you think it would be safe to ask him questions about his history, or will he start "re-living the glory days" and acting crazy? Uncle England tends to do that...

-Risa

(Wouldn't it be cool if we really could ask personifications of countries about their history? ...Maybe I'm just a huge nerd, but I think that would be the best thing ever!)

* * *

><p>Risa.<p>

I also write it without the "e". I mean to remember Ireland does as well.

No. If they have nothing better to do with their lives than fabricate stories about others, I won't waste my energy on fussing over it.

It is safe. England isn't dangerous to ask about it either. He is just passionate when he retells it sometimes. He won't actually do anything.

-Norway.

**(an: It'd be awesome. Straight down brilliant. :D I'd love to be able to ask real life personifications about stuff we don't know. **

**Also, people; I know some of you may be fans of the "he-is-reminded-of-the-past-and-goes-crazy-loses-control" stuff. Well, I am not really much of a fan of that. I like the thought of his personality toughening up a little and the pirate accent returning. But I don't really support the idea that he "loses control" and all that jazz. Sorry folks. Though if you like it, then keep at it by all means. This is just my personal opinion. )**


	264. Vietnam 2

Hello again Norway.

Thank you answering my letter.

I'm sad on your ways, but I hope that the storms soon will end for you and the other countries.

Thank you even though I first will celebrate Tét (New Year) in February.

- Vietnam.

* * *

><p>Vietnam.<p>

You're welcome.

Thanks. We hope so too.

Happy new year when you finally celebrate it.

-Norway.

**(an: I tried to find out when the Vietnamese new year was, but all I gathered from google was that it seemed to change date every year depending on what year it was. Needless to say, I was confused. Q.Q Could you tell me when the Vietnamese new year is? :D ) **


	265. Canada 2

Norway,

Oh good! It actually isn't all that often someone knows who I am without me having to tell them.

We actually did get a little bit of snow on New Years, sure it only lasted maybe two hours, but we still got some! And I am feeling better now, thank  
>you.<p>

Yes, he wouldn't stop bragging before the game started. He looked so shocked afterwards however.

I think it's because you are writing these letters that you have become so popular. Everybody wants to know everything they can about you. It's kind of like when Alfred gets a new celebrity.

Yes, people seem to think I'm younger than I am as well. Just because we became independent later, doesn't necessarily mean that we are young.

Mathieu

(haha! Poor Norge, having to deal with all that prying! He'll have to fess up that he loves Denmark soon or some fangirls are gonna blow!)

* * *

><p>Canada.<p>

I know. America tends to over-shadow you.

That's good. I got some more snow the past week, but it some southern parts it's starting to melt again.

I remember. I sulked for several hours. Then he got over it and bugged Sweden to train him some more.

That would make sense.

-Norway.

**(an: Haha, yeah, indeed poor guy. X) He will fess up someday~ Or so I have planned. I am just waiting for the right moment. :3 So you people out there just keep on prying –you humans as well as nations. xD **

**And I forgot to mention this the last time. Random history note: According to our "belief" or "history" or whatever, we believe Norway to have been united into one kingdom by Harald Hårfagre (Harald Fair-Hair) in 890, or so. **

**And while on the subject of history, watch this: www . youtube . com /watch?v=76d6JTLCc9g**

**It's "the world history in 5 minutes" by three Norwegian comedians with English subtitles (not me who subbed it). It's really funny, so watch it. X) And note that some parts are not entirely true (most of it is), but I think you'll easily see what's just comedy and what's actual history. )**


	266. Gal fanjente the 2nd 11

Yes, quite stormy though...

Gal Fanjente.

(an; xc My creativity won't let me think of anything to write! fuuu.)

* * *

><p>Some places were rather stormy. At least your house didn't blow away.<p>

-Norway.

**(an: Let's pray it returns! And I hope your house didn't blow away.)**


	267. Duilin 16

Norway,

It does get a bit lonely, since I live apart from my family because of college... But the snow is very beautiful (though no snow holds a candle to  
>the snow in Norway).<p>

What did you do? Spend time with your family as well?

-Duilin

(A/N: Really? Well, hurra! Truth be told, I barely even celebrate it. All I did was leave on that day...)

* * *

><p>Duilin.<p>

That is understandable. At least you can visit them.

Thank you.

I spent it with my neighbours, the rest of the Nordics.

-Norway.

**An: I see. X) **


	268. Florida 27

Heylo!

I asked France. Canada was over at his place when I arrived, and he kept on hitting him with a hockey stick. I couldn't see why, since I was always  
>looking in the opposite direction when I heard the smacks. We made chocolate chip cookies, oatmeal cookies, tea cookies (made with crushed Earl Grey tea leaves- for Mommy), and then we made coconut cookies! They were awesome! I actually had to help France buy good coconuts, since he kept on picking the bad ones.<p>

It would be nice to get older. I'm the oldest state, but everyone treats me like a child. New York, California, and Virginia don't listen when I tell them about St. Augustine...

Ha! I knew I was right! It seems that Daddy is in denial. I wonder what he has against Northern Countries? His brother Canada is far North...

It's about 27 degrees Celsius now. But, recently, we had a cold spell! It was almost -4 degrees! Can you believe it? I wore a jacket! It was so bulky  
>though. It was very strange...it was about 10 degrees during the day though.<p>

Poland gave me some Polish chocolates. They were very yummy. Also, I recently read a book titled 'The Life of Pi'. It was very creepy. I'm kind of afraid to walk up to India now...

Norway, why are your replies to my letters so short? It's fun to read a lot. Can you tell me about your customs? What is considered inappropriate  
>behaviour? I heard that it's different in other countries.<p>

Have you heard of Tarpon Springs? It's in the middle part of Florida. It has the largest Greek population per square mile in America! It used to be the largest Greek population in the world outside Greece, actually. I've heard they broadcast their celebrations live in Greece! In it, 50-60 boys between the ages of 16-18 dive into the freezing water to return a cross that is thrown into the water. This year, there had to be 2, since the first was not found. That's the first time that happened in 30 years! Also, after the second cross was found, someone found the first. I'm proud of Tarpon Springs- the kids there are so brave!

I think this is my longest letter yet! CIAO! -Italy told me to say this.

-Florida~

(A/N: I think that Florida would be mature, but yet childish because of early influence by Spain. I would guess the effects never left. I hope the childlike way of writing is not annoying?

We didn't wear anything woolen. Should we have?

Merry Christmas! С Рождеством! It's Christmas (January 7th, today.) I'm Russian Orthodox. I was going around school wishing people merry  
>Christmas. Everyone got so confused!<p>

I actually live near Tarpon Springs. I didn't get to attend the celebration since I was in school, but my mother told me about it.)

* * *

><p>Florida.<p>

You made a lot of cookies. They sound good.

What is it you tell them about St. Augustine? If they treat you like a child at least you'll never feel old. Isn't that good?

He is just young. He'll get rid of those automatic prejudices when he gets older. Then again it is America we are talking about, so maybe not.

-4 degrees is a nice temperature. It feels very refreshing and clean to be walking outside and breathing the air then.

I haven't read that book. What did it say about India?

They are short when I don't have anything more to say. The difference you are referring to must be how my people address strangers. Here, they don't use honorifics anymore and address everyone by first name as well. Whether it be family, friends, teachers, students, colleges, strangers. They still use first names to address others regardless if they know them or not. Before my people also used "De" ("Thy"), but dropped that at the same time they dropped the honorifics. Today honorifics are just used in formal and important documents. They also averagely use less "thank you" and "excuse me" than many others do. But that also depends a little from family to family.

Sounds like fun.

Ciao.

-Norway.

**(an: Yes, you should have worn something woolen. -_- Merry Christmas~ **

**Do you know why they dive after those crosses? And since the water was "freezing", exactly how cold was it? Or how could was it in the air when they did it?) **


	269. Kalana  5

Querido Norvegia,

PROSPERO ANO NUEVO!

Grazie!

Si, cats is alwas nise. Cats lik me a lot. I dont no wy. Mai dragon is mai veri best frend in the entair wurld. Se llama-his nam is Domani. It ar a veri god nam becas it fit his persunaliti. He is kind of cinico-no...sinikal? and he is the oposit of me. But he is stil mai frend. He lik candi alot. It is amazig hao most pepul dont no abot al the magical beings in the wurld. Not amazig in a god way. Pepul alwas thik im crazi wen i talk to/abot mai frends (HOO NO ON ELS CAN SEE). Its sad. I no a pegasus to. He is amazig.

I kep getig a litl bit of sno, and then it keps meltig. I want sno so badli. I lov sno sins its byutiful.

Yor rite, smal tomato is veri cute! Spagna-Nii sez litl tomato remind him of Romano wen he was litl. But all Roma wants to do is et the tomato. Its rely funy hao Romano pretend that he does not lik Spagna. Its obvius that they ar in lov. Haha, Romano yels at me wen i sei that.

Agen, hapi new yer!

-Speranza Vargas

* * *

><p>Speranza.<p>

Godt nytt år.

Your dragon sounds nice.

Yes, snow is very nice. I like it. It has been a bad snow year for me as well.

Romano yells about most things, doesn't he?

-Norway.


	270. Oslo 4

Norge,

You know he'll strangle me for that. He's quite sober now, and completely washed of his memories during intoxication. I already told him that it was  
>strategic location and he still wouldn't believe me... Maybe it's better<br>coming from you.

I'm currently writing this from jail - America's jail. I went there to visit and got thrown in for 'taking an old lady's purse.' ...She dropped it, and I tried to pick it up.

The toilets are horrid.

Oslo.

* * *

><p>Oslo.<p>

Next time I visit him, I'll tell him. He needs to grow up. And to drink less.

Did you properly tell America that's what happened?

I'll phone him and tell him to make them release you.

-Norway.

**(an: Just for the fun of it: Note how Norway first just asks if Oslo told America what happened when he reads the news. And the tells Oslo he'll call them when he reads about the toilet. Sanitary is important. xD ) **


	271. Island 19

Dear Noregur.

Hmpf. Throwing you in a volcano would not cause an eruption. If it did, I would send the ashes to you. But it would not cause an eruption.

W-what kind of threat is that? ! You are not scaring me! I can inform my customs not to let you in my country! And if you still manage to get round the customs, my puffin will peck your brains!

Do you really think I would forget something like that? But I must say it was a painful Christmas for me. With you pestering me to call you with that word all the time. (Even though Danmörk did something useful for once with *ahem* _distracting_ you. But try to be more quiet next time, please. -.-) I will _never_ call you that! *sigh* Why could we not be at Sweden's like last year? Even Danmörk's place is better than yours!

-Ísland

P.S. Crappy excuse.

P.P.S. I like him the way he is now. And hah! Sindri tries to avoid your  
>"furball" the best he can!<p>

P.P.P.S. I wasn't worrying!

(AN: Defensive Ice is cute. xD And yeah, the Christmas together is part of my headcanon, too. Next year is Finland's turn. I have a feeling they avoid Den's place. XD Ice's place is good for Christmas but bad for New Year's. I read from one magazine that Icelanders go crazy with their fireworks on New Year's Eve. ^^" And yeah, Ice is using "dear" again! xD It means he's on better mood again (=liking Norge), when he calls Norge idiot or starts the letter with just his name, it means he's on bad mood. His tone in the rest of the letter doesn't matter. The first words are what always reveal his mood. xD And yup! Your Norway is the best! Definitely! =D That's the spirit! XD And okay, I'll PM you when I have the time (and courage). The question has actually become quite important now because I started to think about a new story that takes place in Norway. A human AU Fantasy story where Norway and Denmark are high school students. I've already started the first chapter and it's currently my pet story. x3)

* * *

><p>Kjære Island.<p>

Either way, it would not really hurt me. But if you throw me in for the sake of keeping me for yourself, then just do it.

If you asked him to pick my brains, you know Denmark would come "to protect" me. I didn't think you wanted him around.

I know you enjoyed Christmas at my place. You always have, since you were little. Denmark would dress up as nissen and you would be so scared and send puffin on him. I look forwards to next year. Finland has a nice house.

Denmark didn't distract me. And we were…being quiet...

-Norge.

P.S: It's the truth.

P.P.S: They're just playing hide-and-seek.

P.P.P.S: Thank you, lillebror.

P.P.P.P.S: Did we keep you up, during Christmas?

**An: "Nissen" is what we call "Santa Clause" in Norway.**

**I just have to mention the P.P.S's first so I know you understood them. . The "P.P.P.S:" was properly heartfelt and serious and not sarcasm, in case that wasn't clear. Q.Q As was the "P.P.P.P.S:". Okay, maybe that one was not "heartfelt", but it was seriously meant. Norway doesn't often speak of his relationship with Denmark (as we've all noticed), except for with the other Nordics. And so even though he hesitates a little at it being openly mentioned (like in Iceland's letter. That was so funny. "Distractions" and "loud". Brilliant. xD ) he is still mature about it, and so of course he worries if they kept Iceland, his dear little brother, from sleeping. X) **

**Hehe, yeah, defencive Iceland is cute and awesome. **

**Yay! He is in a good mood again! I knew it~ :3 Now let's just hope he stays like that. And I want to make him say "storebror", but I don't know how. TT~TT *cries* I will find a way! **

**Yesh yesh, PM me~:3 I'll be waiting. You don't need much courage, I don't bite too hard. ^o^ Oooh~ AU high school story. :D Sounds interesting. Where's the fantasy come into the picture?**

**But yay! You finally sent a letter again! :D It took so long I got worried. Q.Q Your Iceland letters are quite a lot of fun to reply to x3 ) **


	272. Oslo 5

Telling Bergen to stop drinking is like telling Danmark to stop drinking.  
>Impossible.<p>

I did. He was too busy eating a hamburger to notice - and by the time he was done, I was thrown into the cell. And then he started calling England. Hmmph. This is what I get for being a good Samaritan?

I hope you'll hurry - I'm sharing the toilet with someone else. And I'm pretty sure some Number 2 just went down the drain, and then some of it missed the drain entirely.

Oslo.

(an: Hah, I noticed. Nice addition. :P)

* * *

><p>Denmark is a nation, but Bergen is a city. Bergen has no choice but to listen to me.<p>

I have. He said he'd take care of it. You have to get your own plane ticket home.

-Norway.

**An: He's lazy. He'll get you out of jail, but he won't order you a plane ticket while he's on it. X) **


	273. Antarktis 4

Dear Norway,

I'm considering throwing a hammer at him. What does that tell you?

*sigh* Great. It broke through my window...

Sincerely,

Antarctica

P.S. says "Hei" (it was more like shouting actually. I think I gone deaf in one ear).

* * *

><p>Antarktis.<p>

Don't bother. It will only make him angry. Ignore him and he will go away. Or give it food. Or money. They are greedy creatures, though not stupid.

Norway.

P.S: Say hei back.


	274. Duilin 17

Norway,

I can't imagine what insanity I'd go through next if I couldn't.

Bare hyggelig.

Must have been fun, with Denmark then.

-Duilin

(A/N: Always the bad day for me... :P)

* * *

><p>Duilin.<p>

It was fun. With Sweden, Finland and Iceland.


	275. Wisconsin 4

Norway

Ooh I see, I hadn't realized, that is interesting. That is a good point. Did you have any reason you quit using them?

Yea it's finally started snowing here and hit what could be thought of as  
>cold.<p>

All right I won't worry as much I'm usually worried about offending people  
>because of my dad I think it might be unconsciously trying to make up for how impolite he is by being extremely polite to others.<p>

Samantha

* * *

><p>Samantha.<p>

Not really. My people are lazy. They cut out anything that is superfluous.

It has been snowing quite a lot in some of parts lately too.

He is not so bad. Just a little annoying.

-Norway


	276. Gal fanjente the 2nd 12

Yes, luckily. The power went out for like, 14 hours or so... Not  
>that bad.<p>

/Fanjente

(an; I guess it's on a long-time-vaication... Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean or something, maybe. May we pray for it to come back.)

* * *

><p>Your house still remained on its foundations. You were better off than many others.<p>

-Norway

**(an: tempt it with ice-cream and cookies) **


	277. Tsjekkia 5

Norway,

Well I'm quite sure that if he had hit you with his axe then you'd have some serious problems. So I'm glad he didn't hit you.

Alright fine, so I did. But you don't want to meet her. She's crazy... I'm not kidding either. She figures things out about you then uses it as black mail. Its horrible.

And that sounds like fun. Mine was spent with my loser of an older brother,  
>Austria.<p>

~ Czech

(AN: sweet, I've never had any Norwegian food. X3 Czech's was sad for him cuz thats the date for the Czechoslovakian split. (At least thats what wiki said XD dec 31st & jan 1st) haha I didn't know that people used fireworks for new years 0.0 at least they don't where I live. oh well I think its cool.)

* * *

><p>Tsjekkia.<p>

You don't understand. He is the one who would've been in trouble.

I see. And who is it?

-Norway.

**(an: Our traditional food from the time we were all farmers and fishermen is rather boring. But I like it. xD But if you don't use fireworks, what do you do to new year's?) **


	278. ShunKazamisGirl 4

Dear Norway,

Y-Yeah... I guess you are right. ^^''' *clears throat* Anyway, you know this movie called "Kitchen Stories"? I heard it was one of your movies... you know, the one about Swedish scientists researching the habits of single Norwegian men? Yeah, about that.. what would you do if Sweden tried to stalk you in the kitchen JUST to research any of your habits while you're single or something... u-um.. if this question's too creepy, forgive me for mentioning it.. TT^TT

From,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. ..somehow, I still think Denmark's annoying. Why? HE TRIED TO FORCE  
>ICELAND TO MAKE OUT WITH ME! It isn't pretty...<p>

* * *

><p>ShunKazamis<p>

I would ignore him for most of the time. Then maybe offer him a cup of coffee. Whatever others want to waste their spare time doing has nothing to do with me, as long as are not in the way.

Norway.

P.S: Do you like Iceland?


	279. Vietnam 3

Dear Norway.

You're welcome.

Thank you again. I hope that the new year will bring us all peace and  
>happiness.<p>

The Nordics hold New Year at your place, right? Did something interesting  
>happened?<p>

Vietnam.

(AN: Of course. My apologies, it was actually 23rd January.

It's right that it changes every year, because last year it was the year of  
>the cat (Rabbit in Japanese) so it was in February.<p>

And by the way Happy New Year. I see Vietnam as tsundere and cold, so I'm  
>sorry if she doesn't say so much. ^^)<p>

* * *

><p>Vietnam.<p>

Yes, we celebrated both Christmas and New Year's at my house. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. It was a nice celebration.

Norway.

**(an: So you have a different animal-year-thingy than Japan? :O What animal is it this year? **

**Don't worry about it. Norway doesn't say much either most of the time.) **


	280. Sjælland 1 zealand

Dear Norway,

I heard you were writing letters. I'm not sure if Denmark has caught wind of this, but if he has, you have my apologies and sympathy for whatever he's written you about.

While on the subject, I'd like to explain, as I'm sure Denmark has failed to. When he called you last week and asked you to "have his babies" it was on a dare. We were at France's house. It was a game of truth or dare. Hungary was present. I think you get the picture.

Though aggravating, as I'm sure that call was for you, I can't help but marvel at how nonchalant and careless he is sometimes. It really makes me wonder what things were like before I was born and simply a tool Denmark carried around everywhere. Not to sound overly important, but seeing as I end up being his virtual care taker rather than his sister (a younger one at that), especially when he gets drunk, in a fight or even just on a daily basis, it just makes one think.

I'm betting you took the brunt of having to deal with him before then?  
>Although, Sweden, Finland and Iceland probably had there fair share as well. Out of curiosity, what WERE things like when everyone was under Denmark's rule? I've heard that Sweden wasn't particularly thrilled about it (quite unhappy, actually), and after a while it showed in the constant fighting he and brother did, but I don't know the details.<p>

Would you mind filling me in as I can never get a straight answer from Denmark before he starts babbling and spiraling into something else entirely and simply ends up forgetting where he was going with it or ignores the question completely?

Sincerely,

Zealand

* * *

><p>Sjælland.<p>

He has. And he has written me very many letters. But don't worry about it.

I see. I thought he had confused Oslo's number for mine. She's the girl who can actually have children.

That's just the way he is. He doesn't care what others think of him, and he doesn't second guess his thoughts before he act upon them or speaks them.

I did. He and Sweden mostly fought. Denmark usually stear away fromthis subject. He doesn't like talking about it.

But it was I who started the Kalmar union in the first place.

After the Viking age it was a very flowing relationship between the three of us. Both with unions and kings. In the Viking age we did not have the borders of today, and I could share a king with Sweden, or Denmark, and this continued afterwards.

After the black death I was very bad off, my people as well as royal family. One of my queens, Queen Margareth managed to make her son king in Denmark, because her father had been the king of Denmark –see? Our royal families were very intertwined-. Europe was unsteady at that time, so all three of us decided to forge an official union to be stronger.

Somewhere along the way Denmark's king was chosen the king of us all. Denmark also warred against Germany a lot for the territories between them. That –among other things- annoyed Sweden because it disturbed his trading.

Sweden was rather well of economically, and in the end the union dragged him down rather than strengthen him. So he left.

I stayed with Denmark until the Napoleon war. This part you know, right? The whole union change.

Either way, having his king be king of the Kalmar union both went to his and his king's head. Things could get rather tough.

Norge.

**(an: Gawd, I love writing about the history between the Nordics. *o* Though please remember that I'm not a history teacher, and so I don't know everything and I might also get something wrong sometimes. So please, all you Hetalia people out there, if you're gonna use what I say in tasks and whatnot, cross-check it with another source first. I will of course try to be as accurate and true as I can, buuut yeah. ^^; And if some of you people see that I have made a mistake, do point it out for me.**

**Btw, Zealand: You are the biggest island of Denmark, Sjaelland, right?) **


	281. Kalana 6

Norvegia,

He ar! Wel not rily, but he am nise to me.

Vale, so i finali get sno, rite, and then i to thro an snobal at Spagna perche we both to lik snobal fait. So he to thro snobal at me and then we ar to hav an snobal fait but on of the snobal ar to hit Roma on aksidint so then he to tel me stop to thro snobal. But we not ar to lisen to him.

No he dos not! He dos not to yel a lot! Giust wen he ar upset.

The birthdei of Spagna is in almost to week. I am to giv a presnt for him. It am un cd. I to thik he ar to lik it.

Mai oter frend hav birthdei soon to. I thik i am to giv parti for her. I thik it ar to be supris parti.

Hao is lif for you? I hop it ar fun. I hav many paprwrk resentli, but its  
>prity easy to finish quik so i can tak a nap.<p>

Da,

Speranza Vargas

* * *

><p>Speranza Vargas<p>

Snow ball fights are fun. We use to do it as well, so it's good you got some snow. It has been snowing a lot here as well.

He is upset a lot.

Tell your friend and Spain congratulations from me.

I am doing fine. The temperature has taken a sudden drop, but it's not a problem. I have had a normal amount of paperwork, not much of a problem either, and Sweden and I have been on several skiing trips lately.

Norway.


	282. Mr Puffin 1

WA22up?

YeAhH, I'know, befFore yA get to 't, 't's not eA22Y toO write on thi2  
>godDAmned keYYboard, I dunNo howW thw brAt doe22 't, but he 2omehowW doe2..<p>

And 't wA22n't e2peciAlLY hArd toO hAck in on this godDAmned thingYY. 2ince  
>hi2 pa22word i2 '2torebror', toO orRiginAl I telL You.<p>

And he doe22n't even trY'n hidDe 't. I mean, he goe22 Around the hou2e 2aYing: 2torebror dit, storebror dat.. ((dit / dat = this and that))

And I meAn he eAt2 AlL the dAmned liquricCe! Not 2Aving AnY for me!  
>UnforRgivAble!<p>

Mu2t be hArd to hAve him A2 A litTle brother, I feEl withH yA!

He al2o toOk up viIolin prActicCe AgAin, wAnting to be like hi2 belovVed  
>brothHer. pfFt..!<p>

CAn't realLy tAke thAt freAking boy 2erio2ly AnymorRe, not thAt I evVer wA2  
>Able toO.<p>

And I neEd toO telL yA, - pfFft, - he lovVes yA. He wA2 tAlking in hi22 2leEp AgAin. He reAlLy neEd2 to 2top doiIng thAt, he's prActicCAlLy notT A kidD AnYmore!

-Mr. PufFin.

((sorry! XD Just felt like I had to say that... XD Somesnowinshell, /somehow/ talked me into doing Mr. Puffin XD. I know he doesn't curse so much, but I just can't get myself to curse XD sorry.. I must say it was pretty fun writing like that, maybe a bit confusing too... ^^'' . Hope it's understandable. But I /fail/ så groft... (so bad).. And I should stop babbling, I'm not making any sense, just talking up space.. Anyway, please tell me if it's okay, cause then I'll write again, otherwise I'll just stay away. Maybe in my fail corner XD  
>-Hellä))<p>

* * *

><p>Puffin.<p>

His password is "storebror"?

**(an: It was completely understandable. ;D And when I saw I had gotten a letter from Puffin I laughed so hard. Especially when I read the letter. xD I was somewhere in-between "bwuahaahhaah!" and "awww". So please do write more letters.  
><strong>

**So you're a friend of Somesnowinshell?**

**Oh yes, and while Norway knows Island really cares for him, he is still a little... dumbfounded by Icelands excessive use of the word. xD)**


	283. Island 20

Dear Noregur.

S-shut up! D-delusional b-b-bastard...

P-puffin would peck both of you! Two birds with one stone, like they say! I would get rid of two biggest annoyances in my life at once!

Like I said, you're delusional. I only sent Mr. Puffin on him because I knew it was Danmörk, I wasn't scared! And yeah. Finland has a nice house. Hopefully next Christmas will be more peaceful...

Keep telling yourself that. And you two are loud even when you're being quiet.

-Ísland

P.S. Cats can't play hide-and-seek. Especially not when the other one is  
>running to his master like in risk of life!<p>

P.P.S. I wasn't worrying... but... I guess you're welcome...

P.P.P.S. Pillows are overrated sound absorbers.

P.P.P.P.S. As for my brain-dead puffin's letters... I saw him jumping around my PC and talking to himself, so I guess he sent you a letter too... Don't believe anything he writes. They're lies. His nutshell sized brains consist of liquorice gooey.

(AN: Terribly sorry for the wait! I hope you haven't just waited for my letter to update! I'm a hopeless procrastinator... Should write a letter immediately after reading your reply or I'm just gonna forget...! A-anyway. I'm kinda proud of myself. x3 This is my 20th letter and Ice has yet to say the word! (Why yes, I'm just rubbing salt to the wound. XD) I guess I could give you a hint: Ice might be stubborn, but he's not heartless. x3 As for his act towards Denmark, my headcanon is that he's just copying Norway. In reality he likes Den and sees him as his another big bro. I understood the P.P.S's. =D  
>Also, Santa in Finland is called "Joulupukki". The distraction was the kiss<br>under the mistletoe. xD I believe after that things got a bit more heated. I wrote the part in the last minute after reading "Denmark 30". XD (Blame  
>yourself.) I wrote it purposefully so that you could easily twist it to<br>something else if you wanted. x3 The part I like the best about writing as Ice is that whereas others have think what they say to not offend Norge... Ice has no restrictions, being Norway's own brother. XD As for the PMing... I guess I'll write to you one of these days... If you bite, I'll scratch! xD Just... Which account? :'D As for the new fic (Called "Forgotten", btw~) the Fantasy comes to the picture when Norway (Or Lukas, in this one xD) disappears without a trace~ I guess I'll be talking more about this in PMs (Don't wanna blow up all my plot in these ANs. xD). Oops. This got even longer than normal. ^^" xD

P.S. My opinion about Finland's house is, of course, not based at all. xD)

* * *

><p>Kjære lillebror.<p>

Why are you stuttering little brother?

Puffin wrote me a letter. What you're writing doesn't agree with what he said.

Of course. Christmas will never be peaceful as long as Danmark is a part of the Nordics.

…

-Norge.

P.S: He is just trying to hide behind you.

P.P.S: I'm sorry. I'll give you earplugs for your birthday.

P.P.P.S: You don't have to worry. I know he is smarter than we both think sometimes, so I'll take his every word to heart.

**(an: It's fine, it's fine, don't worry about it. ;p Though I have been waiting for your letter. Iceland is too much fun to write to. **

**Oh yeah, just add the salt, will you. o ****And that hint didn't help me one bit. '^' **

**Aha~ so you were only aiming for the mistletoe were you? Weeeell, I guess I have the mind of a real fangirl as I immediately interpreted it a little more …seriously… x) Well, I guess I to my defense can say that I needed something more than all the innocent-puppy-love stuff. I mean seriously, many humans sleep with people before they turn 18. These nations are thousands of years old. I do believe they have done it a few times during that time. xD Soooo yeah. I mean, people who like that just go ahead by all means, but I'm getting sorta tired of it. '^' I need some more! **

**Yeah, Ice can more or less say anything. Norway would never get angry with him. He'd just turn it into teasing. X) **

**Write to whichever account you feel like. "Threnna" is my main account, but this one has with all my Norway stuff to do, so really just choose one. I check in on both regularly. ;D I can't wait for your message. This story of yours sounds interesting. :3 And I am longing for some good Nordic stories. )**


	284. Minnesota 3

So, guess what?

FINLAND

I have a daughter named FINLAND.

England said she looked like a Banshee. She looks like a faerie to me, and a ghost to America...

She's really pale

Seriously! look it up. not kidding, go onto google and type in "Finland Minnesota".)

-Minnesota

* * *

><p>Yes, you have several of us within the us borders. Just look up me or Denmark, and you'll find us in several different of your dad's states. I suspect your father heard our names once without knowing where we were. Not owning a world map he just drew us in on his own.<p>

Say hi to your Finland from me.

-Norway.

**(an: For an example of where you'll find Norway and Denmark, look them up on google maps. Write "Norway, Maine, united states". And the write "Denmark, Maine, united states". You'll see the two are located rather close to one another~ :3 I died laughing the first time I saw that. **

**Though honestly, I have no idea why you have these names in the US O.o )**


	285. Antarktis 5

Dear Norway,

Queen Maud seems okay with it...if clinging to Adelie is 'okay'.

I don't think I have much to give it, but it made itself comfortable. *sigh* And it's hard to move when two young territories are clinging to your legs.

Sincerely,

Antarctica

* * *

><p>Antarktis<p>

Tell Queen Maud to be brave.

If jotnen gets too bothersome, tell him I called for him.

-Norway.

**(an: "jotnen" is one of the many Norwegian words used for the Jotun. The "en" at the end is the Norwegian equivalent of the English "the". So it says "the jotne". Other words for Jotun is jøtul, turse, jutul, rimturse and gyger. Jotne and jøtul is the words we normally use though.) **


	286. Wisconsin 5

Norway

Ohh I see that's strange. Really interesting actually I guess you have a point some more formal adresses are pointless.

Really I'm glad it's stops it should have stopped sooner but I guess things have been a bit odd.

Yea your right but he can be a bit inconsiderate at times but I guess it's not on purpose.

Samantha

* * *

><p>Samantha<p>

Exactly.

Sometimes it's not on purpose, sometimes it's very much so. He is just obnoxious, not out-right stupid, as far as I'm concerned. We still get along okay though, except for our different views on politics and how to handle certain situations.

-Norway.


	287. Kinory 1

(I'm not sure if you're still doing these, so it's okay if you don't add this. It's my OC, Kinory, writing. She''s obsesive, creepy, insane, and adorable. XD)

Dear Norway,

What the hell. Every time I tried to gab you at the meeting the other day you swatted me away! I'm telling Tydin (her mentor). She won't do anything, so no need to worry. I think it would be nice to see your cute little worried face, but you probly haven't reacted. I'll invade your country once I'm strong enough, so wait a bit, okay? I keep my promises~…

Love,

Kinory ~ 3

* * *

><p>Kinory.<p>

You need to stop talking during a meeting. We have breaks for a reason.

My "cute little worried face"?

Really.

-Norway.

**(an: Nice to meet an OC. One question though; who is she? A country or a person? I didn't get it. ^^' ) **


	288. Thailand 1

Sawaddee Krub, Norway.

I'm Thailand, the land of smile :)

Denmark told me that you were answering the letters from the world, he also told me to write one, so...why not? I love making friends.

First of all, please don't mind my terrible grammar, we Thai people weren't good at foreign languages, but we're doing great at cooking. I recommend you should try my food once, you can come with your brother or...Denmark (sorry, he told me to write it down, I think he just wanna spend some more time with you). I promise you something nice and delicious : )

Oh, by the way, can you eat something spicy? 'cause I don't know you guys can handle it or not.

Long time ago, I made 'Tom-yum-Koong' for Denmark, he said he like it, but his face was redder than his shirt so I'm a bit worried.

I hope us to be more intimate, likes our royalty.

Have a nice day!

Kingdom of Thailand

P.S :: my elephant friend said that he like your troll. (What's troll anyway?)

A/N :: nice to meet you, I'm Thai. I read your story and I can't help BUT love it! I love your Norway, so I decide to let my homeland be his pen-pal. Sorry for my terrible grammar and fell free to correct them for me. anyway, 'Sawaddee Krub' is 'Hello' for Thai guy, but I'm a girl, so I used 'Sawaddee Kra'-Hima-sensei made a mistake about this in Thailand's profile, but it's forgivable-). 'Tom-yum-Koong' is one of Thai food. It's like putting herbs, shrimps etc. into a spicy soup. All Thai people love it!)

* * *

><p>Hei Thailand.<p>

I'm Norway, the way to the North.

I don't mind.

Sounds good. I might drop by with Iceland sometime. Don't make it too hot. We are not used to as much spice as you are.

He always bites over more than he can handle.

Yes, I hope so too. That is the reason Jens told me to begin these letters in the first place.

You too.

-Norway.

P.S: Tell him thanks.

A troll his one of my mythical creatures. I have many different ones. The most traditional troll is big, greedy and not very pretty. But I also have small trolls. Trolls live in mountains and turn to stone if exposed to sunlight.

**(an: Yeah, the Hetalia troll doesn't really resemble the "real" Norwegian troll, but yeah. According to our folklore they are not really magical, and are certainly not invisible. xD But whatever, let's just pretend they are for the sake of the world of Hetalia, yeah?) **


	289. Kalana 7

Norvegia,

NO! NOT HE IS UPSET A LOT! He giust...ekspres feligs difrent! He a veri nise person.

Va bene, i tel them that.

That is god! To ski sond lik a lot of fun. I shod trai somtim. Is it fun?

Oh, do you no Signore America? Is he nise? Becas he scar the pomodori out of me but he not sem laik person bad. But he so strog. I get scard he hurt me.

Did Islanda admit he yor litl brothr yet?

Da,

Speranza Vargas.

* * *

><p>Speranza.<p>

Very nice person in a very different way, then.

It is.

I know him. You have no reason to be scared of him. He is obnoxious but most of the time means it well. He just has a tendency of using war as a solution for most things. But he won't hurt you unless you do something to him first.

No. He hasn't.

Norway.


	290. Florida 28

Heylo! Florida here!

I didn't get your last letter until now. Something happened at the post office near my House.

St. Augustine is the oldest European settlement in America. It was settled by the Spanish. The Spanish also gave me my name, La Florida. I have the oldest settlement, so therefore I'm the oldest. I didn't become a state until much later. I became the 27th state. I don't like being treated like a child. My siblings like to tease and command over the younger ones. I feel sorry for Alaska and Hawaii. Alaska is pretty old herself, if you count the Russian people who crossed the land bridge. Maybe I'm not the oldest, but I sure am older than at least 45 of my siblings!

I don't think Daddy would ever get rid of his prejudices. He is the embodiment of an extraordinarily high percentage of racist people.

-4 degrees for us...is freezing. For us, at least.

The book 'Life of Pi' talked about an Indian boy who was shipwrecked. The ship he was on contained live cargo- tigers, lions, bears. He was able to get on a lifeboat, but many animals jumped into it as well. After a few of the animals kill themselves, he builds a small raft from the raft provisions, which trails behind the lifeboat. Soon, he is left with a tiger. 256 days later, he arrives at Mexico, and is found. At the very end, he tells two versions of his story. In one, the characters are all animals. In the second, the animals are replaced with people he knew, and he- was the tiger, who in his animal story killed all the rest. That story scared me very much.

What are your people's attitudes toward foreigners?

At Tarpon springs, the boys dive for a symbolic cleansing, and the one who finds the cross is honoured. The water gets cold, compliments of the Atlantic ocean. The water was cold; about 4 degrees? I'm not sure.

Bye~

Florida

(Ah...I had a woolen hat. I'm not sure if that counts.)

* * *

><p>Florida.<p>

I see. Well, siblings are bound to bother each other. And you have a lot of them.

That might be right. Time will show.

-4 is rather mild. -8 is cold, above -13 it begins to get freezing.

That book sounds interesting. I might read it some time.

Depends on the foreigner. My people are rather open and welcoming (even though foreigners don't always think so, as my people's view on what's impolite and not differs from some others'). Of course I also have my share of the kind of people who don't like outsiders, every nation has these. But generally, foreigners are welcome in my country. My people treat them as any other Norwegian as long as they behave.

4 degrees is not so bad.

-Norway.

**(an: Nah, I counts. They say the trick to keeping warm in winter is warm shoes, scarf and hat.) **


	291. Tsjekkia 6

Norway,

Yeah I guess he would've then.

*sighs* Its Greenland. She is crazy, insane, and in love with Iceland.

(an: cool X3 America has ishy food, well fried Chicken is good. XD haha and Fireworks are illegal in VA and we just watch the ball drop on the TV. Its boring really.)

* * *

><p>Tsjekkia.<p>

I see… I haven't talked to Greenland in a while.

-Norway

**(an: Well, fireworks are sort of illegal here too. The biggest ones are not allowed for "ordinary" people –meaning only the authorities on official gathering-thingies can fire them. We are allowed to use the smaller ones or something. I don't really get the difference as they too can do a lot of damage, but whatever. We had paper lanterns this New Year's Eve though. They were really pretty. :D **

**What ball drop?) **


	292. Duilin 18

Norway.

I'm guessing you had a lot more than fun with Denmark?

Duilin.

* * *

><p>...Why do you insist on bringing up Denmark? I said I had fun with Sweden, Finland and Iceland.<p> 


	293. Sjælland 2

Hej Norge,

I recently asked Danmark if he knew you were sending letters and he showed the ones you two wrote to me...I really don't know what to say other than the fact that I'm not very happy to hear he's been crossing past my borders to bother Sverige. I thought I'd been keeping an eye on him well enough, but he must have slipped away on one of his visits to Copenhagen.

Just so you know, the Øresund Bridge wasn't something he was too enthusiastic about, but it was made with a certain level of pertinence to me. Regardless, he shouldn't be upset about it. I more or less act as a blockade between the two, especially when they're about to beat each other up.

I realize that's the way he is, but it doesn't necessarily make it any easier to deal with him sometimes.

I see. I can understand why he left.

I know it, but by that time I was still Danmark's axe. I feel so young sometimes hearing these things from you all, but, then again, I am. I haven't even outlived the average human yet.

I honestly wonder how Danmark can claim I'm his sister. Maybe Island, Finland and Sverige are right when they speculate I'm really related to you. They usually say it just to irk Danmark by saying he's not really a big brother, but still.

Sincerely,

Zealand

(Yeah, she's that island. And she actually does act a bit like Norway in her own right, just a bit less snarky and more passive at times. I'm liking this a lot. ^_^)

* * *

><p>Hei Sjælland.<p>

…You read _all _the letters we wrote?

You are many hundreds years too young for Denmark not to be able to evade you.

Nothing can make it easier to deal with him. He is a pain.

I know. And that's what I told Danmark. But at that time he was too busy being angry Sverige left, than to listen to me.

If they really want to irk him, they should say you are Sveriges sister. That would fit history better. You are not mine. Do you not remember how you were first created by Gefion?

-Norway.

**(an: Sweet. :D Are you from Zealand, or just writing as her? **

**Now for the Gefion part. I'm sure that had you a little thrown off balance. :3 (google research for the win) well, I looked up Sjælland on google, and according to a myth she was created by the Norse goddess Gefion. Now you can either try look it up yourself, or make Sjælland make Norway tell her the story~ )**


	294. Oslo 6

I'm not that convinced, but if you say so.

Are you going to yell (or laugh) at me if I tell you that I came to America completely broke with not even enough pocket money to bail myself out of jail?

Oslo.

(an: And if his capital doesn't return because she got mugged in a dark alleyway and beaten into a puddle of blood? :P I'd hate to see him get ** at that.)

* * *

><p>I do say so.<p>

Neither. I'm going to tell you to either get a job, or ask America for a favour.

-Norway.

**(an: Sorry Oslo, you're definitely going to have to find your own way back home. xD Since Norway talked to America, he is no longer worried for Oslo's well-being, knowing Oslo'll be alright. Oslo's old, so he believes she should be able to take care of herself. ;3 The laziness of Norway~) **


	295. Risa 7

Norway,

Well, that's a good way to look at it I suppose. It's nice that you can just ignore the stuff people say about you...I don't think I could do that, but then again I'm too quiet for people to want to gossip about. Haha!

I know uncle England won't hurt me or anything. However, he just gets so caught up in his story telling that eventually he forgets what I asked him in the first place. Once he starts "reminiscing" it's difficult to get him to do much of anything else...

-Risa

(Ugh...I have so much Spanish homework. I have to write a 5 page paper before next week, all in Spanish! It's not even an interesting topic...I don't think I could write five pages about it in English, let alone in Spanish...I think I'm toast...)

* * *

><p>Risa.<p>

Anyone can do it. It's not hard.

I believe all us nations are like that when reminded of a specific era that was special to us. And I am sure England appreciates your curiosity for his history.

-Norway.

**(an: Aw, I'm sure you'll be alright. ;) What's the paper about? For how long have you been learning Spanish?)**


	296. Færøyene 1 Faroe islands

Hello.

It's the Faroe Islands here. I haven't seen you in a while Norway.

I have some news for you by the way.

So, did you hear the news? I beat Iceland and Greenland in a contest. I'm now officially the most beautiful Islands in the world.

But well, that's just the good news.

The bad news is that...

You are not my brother.

Denmark isn't my brother either.

You know who is?

The guy that makes fish and chips.

My real brother is England.

From,

Faroe Islands

* * *

><p>Færøyene.<p>

Yes, it has been awhile. Is Denmark treating you alright?

Congratulations.

I know. Though more accurately, Scotland and Ireland are your brothers. You were settled with people from them first. Don't you remember? Then my people took you over, before I had to hand you over to Denmark during the Kalmar union. You were very small at the time, so it's no wonder if you don't remember.

-Norway.

**(an: I looked up Faroe Islands on internet. So if I got it wrong, please blame the internet xD )**


	297. IMPORTANT AN

**A small AN for those of you who bother to read these~ Mainly because I'm a little self-centred, and therefore just want to make you all aware that today, the 12th of February, is my birthday. :3 Mwuahaha~  
><strong>


	298. Færøyene 2

Dear Norway,

Yes, he has. But he keeps forgetting me.

Well, all of them are related, so technically we're all siblings.

I don't remember very well. I got really sick one time and all my memories  
>from before are now a bit blurry.<p>

From,

Faroe Islands

* * *

><p>Færøyene.<p>

I imagine he does.

I see.

Norway.


	299. Wisconsin 6

Norway

Yea I think I may talk to dad about makeing thinly less formal.

That us true sometimes he annoys England just to get attention from him. Yes that us true he is a lot smarter than he acts. Some of my brothers and I are the same way and others can be in the same room without starting something.

Samantha

* * *

><p>Samantha.<p>

England won't be too happy about that.

I know someone else who is just like that.

You don't say.

Norway.


	300. Atlantis 1

Hi Norway! I'm Atlantis. I know I'm supposed to be dead, but I'm not! Hehe. So how are you?

-Atlantis

* * *

><p>Hei Atlantis.<p>

I'm fine. And you? Getting lonely under the sea?

Norway.

**(an: You're the 300****th**** chapter-letter. :3 Congratulations~ )**


	301. Sjælland 3

Hej Norge,

Regrettably, yes. I was highly disturbed to find him trying on a dress. I  
>preferred it far more when he was just smelling like fish and something that was rotting for some reason, though that was unpleasant as well. And I think I got lucky with Danmark when I was little. Compared to Island almost drowning in the river, he simply lost me in Germany for a while. Though I suppose-it doesn't matter.<p>

Yes, but if I don't keep an eye on him to stop him from doing some of his  
>idiotic ventures, then who will? I'm the only one close enough to stop him at the start.<p>

I know, but that doesn't stop me from trying with him.

He's just too dense to hear anything other than himself sometimes.

I know I'm not yours, but they still joke about it. Vaguely. I was supposed to have once been a part of Sverige, correct?

Sincerely,

Zealand

(I actually already researched and saw that, I just forgot about it.)

(And P.S. Not from Zealand, but there's a lot of scandinavian descendents  
>here!)<p>

* * *

><p>Sjælland.<p>

Really…

Yes, you were lucky. I remember.

You are free to try. It is not our time you're wasting, so we won't stop you. When you get older, you might even be able to.

Yes you were. Now there's a lake in Sverige where you were before.

Norway.

**(an: For those who haven't noticed –'cause we all know Norway don't reveal stuff like this all clear and up front-ly-, Norway isn't too happy about the thought of someone else reading the letters between him and Denmark. xD ) **


	302. Duilin 19

It's because Denmark wants to know.

* * *

><p>If you're writing that to try make me say something in particular, you're doing a bad job at lying. Denmark has been more than capable to ask me that by himself.<p>

**(an: btw, thanks for the birthday greeting. :3 Good at least **_**someone**_** reads the lone an chapters. xD )**


	303. Thailand 2

(first of all, สุขสันต์วันเกิด!祝你生日快乐! Happy birthday to you. Hope you have a good year~ and thanks for your reply)

Sawaddee Krub, Norway

Please reminds me if you wanna come, anyway, can I tell Denmark?

Ok, I got it. I will tell my elephant friend to remind me later, not too hot, right? My friend, he's such a lovely boy -pad-

Oh, I heard that you have a cat (and Iceland too), He's so cute! I love cat! I used to play with Denmark's cat, what a naughty boy! Haha! He broke my vases long time ago but it's OK.

I think your cat can't survive in my country. The weather here is too hot. We have only three season, hot, so hot and EXTREMELY HOT!

Anyway, can you tell me about Midnight Sun? I wanna know, how does it feel?

Good day!

Kingdom of Thailand

P.S. Oh, really? Sound interesting, my home is also have stories about  
>mythical creatures, likes a long sneak calls 'Payanak' or a magical horse<br>mixed with dragon calls 'Ma nin Manggon'.They're not cute neither, but  
>absolutely beautiful!<p>

I hope I can see your troll friends someday.

(AN:Yeah, for the sake of Hetalia world! I think Hima-sensei always knows  
>what's fun for us!)<p>

* * *

><p>Thailand.<p>

I will. No. Unless you want your eardrums to break.

I love my cat. He is very nice. Do you not have one?

I don't think he would either. I'll bring a fridge for him when I come on a visit.

It feels like the sun. It is just like an extra-long day without the night. But I guess it feels calmer. It's only my northern part that has the midnight sun, and the summers there are mild. The only difference from night and day is that you will feel tired at night and there won't be as many people outside as in the day. It is very nice. I like spending my summers there.

Norway.

P.S: If I come over for dinner, you will meet him.

**(an: Yay! Someone else who also wrote the an chapter. :D Cheers~ :3 **

**on the midnightsun note, I really like it. :D My dad and his side of the family lives up north, so I've seen it plenty of times. They are a little funny up there too. xD At three o'clock in the night I saw a middle-aged woman mowing her lawn –in a towel and with wet hair. Mowing her lawn. At three am. xD I've never seen any middle-aged woman do that further south in Norway. **

**But seriously, it's more or less just as light at night as during the day. And it's sooo nice.)**


	304. Antarktis 6

Dear Norway,

No point in doing that. He locked himself in his room.

I'll do that. The younger ones actually seem to like him (except Queen Maud). Hopefully he won't do any damage or someone is getting a hammer to the face...

Sincerely,

Antarctica

* * *

><p>Antarktis.<p>

That's fair enough. Just don't let them get too attached to him. While they are not so dangerous to us, you can never trust a jotne.

Norway.

**(an: I'm sorry, you confuse me a little. By the upper line "he locked himself in his room"- bit. Were you talking about "Queen Maud"? If so, wouldn't that one be a "she"? Or did I miss something? '^' ) **


	305. Kinory 2

(Pffft- She's a sick country who love harasing Norge! XD)

Dear Norway,

Are you upset? Seems so. Its okay~ little sister will take care of you.

Speaking of pesky little South Kins, she wanted to write to you...

With love,

Kinory~

Uhm...

Hi, Norge! Big sister hasn't taught me how to write yet so... Anyways, I'm  
>apoligising for Nouthy-Kins. ^_^ She can be a bit possesive...<p>

From~ South Kinory~

* * *

><p>Kinory.<p>

You're not my sister.

South Kinory.

You don't say.

Norway.

**(an: Urr… I'm sorry, but I'm completely lost. What country is Kinory?) **


	306. Tsjekkia 7

Norway,

yeah not many have. I met her a while ago. eh, I have no idea how Denmark deals with her.

(an: sounds like it was and the ball drop is this big thing they do in times square (in new york, the city). At midnight the ball drops. lady gaga pushed the button this year. I would've liked it to be kieth Urban, but whatever XD

* * *

><p>Tsjekkia.<p>

She was a lot different back in the Viking age. Lately she just seems annoyed with Denmark.

**(an: I think I've seen it on TV once, and youtube. But it's just this big, shining ball slowly descending, right? Where did that tradition come from? I don't really get it, it's just a ball, right? xD ) **


	307. Florida 29

Heylo! Florida's back!'

I have way too many siblings. It was much easier when the first 13 colonies  
>were here, and I was a Spanish settlement. Even then, it was hard to deal<br>with. Eventually Spain left.

Time will show? Unlikely. But...who knows? The future is largely  
>unpredictable.<p>

-4 degrees is mild! How? Recently, it was exactly 0 degrees! I was outside in a jacket, and...it was horrifying. It got bearable after about 30 minutes, but my ears stayed red for a while. I should have worn a hat. *my jeans probably didn't help either*

It is an interesting book..albeit very gruesome and gory. I guess you'll be  
>okay...with your area's history in general.<p>

Ah, I see. My people are varied. We have many Latino immigrants. They are  
>quite populous, but some other people have prejudices because they are so<br>numerous and different. In general, if you have a foreign accent, people call you out on it, insult you or ask you about your stay, how long you've been here, ect. It varies. Many of the people of my siblings and I have an odd penchant for British accents. Mom was pleased.

What do you mean by 'my people's views on what's impolite and not differs'  
>mean? Can you list some differences?<p>

-Florida

(A/N: xD It really was 0 degrees. I should have worn a hat xD I actually was okay with it, but Florida is a warm state after all~ Also, I would love to know how different your idea of good manners is. Seems like an interesting topic.)

* * *

><p>Hei igjen Florida.<p>

I can imagine. I have only one Denmark. I would not survive having 50 of him. 50 of Iceland I wouldn't mind, though.

A couple weeks ago, it was -26 Celsius degrees. That was rather cold. These days we have had 0, it has been really warm.

My people here will also ask you how long you have been here if you have a foreign accent, out of curiosity. But at least it's only the exception who will insult you because of it. Like I said before, on an overall basis, my people don't mind foreigners.

The most common example I have told several: My people don't use honorifics or surnames. Teachers, colleagues, students, people you don't know, people you know: my people address them all by their first name. You don't use honorifics to customers either. A clerk will say "you" and not "ma'am" or such. Generally, what is considers normal or polite in how you behave toward strangers, is seen as impolite to other nations. I don't have a specific example of that.

–though, of course I have some individuals who are more polite or more impolite than others.

-Norway.

**(an: The first day of 0 degrees one-two weeks ago was amazing. I could put on my summer shoes again, it was such a nice feeling. :D A friend of mine had been ill for a few days, and she got a real "heat surprise" xD She had dressed too warmly.) **


	308. Danmark 31

Hey norge! :D :D :D

Sorry that I haven't been sending you letters! Its just i thought you would be mad at me because of the whole "valentines day thing" ;) Norge your so feisty in bed! An by feisty I mean "my back still hurts because of it"

Sincerely,

Denmark

((haha sorry been busy missed your letters though))

* * *

><p>Danmark.<p>

It's nothing to apologise for. It was pleasant not to receive any.

…Well, what did you think I would be? Soft and submissive? Just because I've become fond a peace, doesn't mean I've changed otherwise since the Viking age.

Norway.

**(an: Don't worry bout it ;D What matters is that you wrote. :3 Have been rather slow and busy myself now.) **


	309. Oslo 7

Right; have you talked to him yet? He seems even more peeved.

Asking America for a favor - I'd laugh at that if it weren't for the fact you got me out of jail, but, um, are you sure they'll hire me? For any job? Here, one job has five people grappling for it.

Oslo.

(an: Yes, he's quite lazy, isn't he? Maybe if I put her in danger... ;3 ...and say that she's been kidnapped by France, he might react violently. Hmm.)

* * *

><p>I have. He can be as annoyed as he wants, as long as he does as I say. He knows what's best for him.<p>

If they'll give you a job or no is a problem you should have thought of before you went there. Only an idiot goes to another country without money. I thought I had managed to keep you safe from Denmark's influence.

Norway.

**(an: Jupp, he is. X) …hmmm… who knows. ;p Maybe he'll just leave her to sort it out herself~. One never knows what he'll do.**

**And thanks for the happy birthday wishes. :D –And Nika-sama and QueenOfThePolarBear too; thank youuu~ at least a few reads my an chapters. X) ) **


	310. Bartimeus 1

Hello, Norway. It is I the all-powerful Bartimaeus. I'm being forced to send "Letters" to people. (Someone please kill my master) It's not like I have a choice, trust me I'd much rather be back home. (The Other Place, mind you it's a lot better than this stupid thing you humans call "Earth")

Anyway I have a legit question for you. So I've heard from people that you can see magical creatures, so I'm wondering if you can see us noble Djinn. (Imps and foliots don't count, seeing as how they are so stupid and weak. And don't even get me started on how stuck up Afrits and Marids are.)

So yeah I will leave you be.

~Bartimaeus of Uruk

(Sorry if this is like whoa where'd this come from! but I really love Barty  
>and so thought he would be the funniest thing ever to do with hetalia XD)<p>

* * *

><p>Bartimeus.<p>

Yes, I can see you. You might be able to evade humans' and certain nations' eyes, but don't get too full of yourself. I can see all of you.

Say hi to Nathaniel for me.

Norway.

**(an: No, not at all. This was brilliant. xD I love the bartimaeus trilogy! It's flippin' wonderful, **_**gaaah**_**, I like Barty so much.:3 When I read this I really laughed. Never would have expected anyone to write as characters from other books or series, much less **_**Bartimaeus. **_**Though I must say you took a chance; what if I had never heard of him before? X3 **

**-btw, I haven't misspelled his name at the beginning. "Bartimeus" is his Norwegian name. I have no idea why the "a" is dropped, but it is. X) ) **


	311. Risa 8

Norway,

Hmmm, I still don't think I'd be up to that...I usually think about things too much, so if people were saying bad things about me I'd probably get really depressed...or really angry.

Yes, I think so too...but you have to admit, some of you guys go a little  
>overboard.<p>

Oh I know it makes England happy when I ask him about his history. Only, he  
>tries to hide it by making scathing remarks about the American education<br>system. I usually just laugh at him though.

-Risa

(Meh...you're right actually. Apparently I know more Spanish than I  
>thought...The paper was about "The state of the US economy and how it pertains to the future, blah blah blah" I think the main idea behind this boring topic was to use some higher level vocabulary, but it still sucked. XP<p>

I've been learning Spanish for about 5 years. For the first 4 years I was in a complete immersion program, so I can speak and read it fairly well, but my grammar skills are lacking.)

* * *

><p>Risa.<p>

Tell yourself that if they don't like you, that's their problem. Be yourself. Most people will like you much better then, than if you behave like someone else. There are more people out there who think like you, than you might think.

Depends on what you count as "over board".

I'm sure he does. Your educational system isn't what I'd talk about, if I had make a remark.

Norway.

**(an: See? I'm sure it was piece of cake, even if it was boring. xD **

**Well, you've only had it for 5 years, it's only to be expected. I've had English since second grade, all in all I've had English in school for 10 years (from 2****nd**** to 11****th**** grade. I'm in the 13****th**** grade though, but because of the study I chose, we didn't have English after the 11****th****), and I still have my doubts about several things when it comes to grammar. X) )**


	312. Minnesota 4

So yeah, Nikki just told me she has a crush on- hey!

Let's get something strait here, Norway. I'm St. Paul, the capital, right? My name is Nikki, right? I can cuss anyone out, (except for mom when she's mad) RIGHT? I should be able to get a LITTLE PRIVACY when It comes to who I like, R.I.G.H.T? So now Minnesota, my ma, will SHUT THE FUC- eh, deep breath. Deep breath...

You not find out who I like. got it?

-It's Minnesota again. I guess I can't tell you?

Minnesota

* * *

><p>Who does Nikki like?<p>

Norway.

**(AN: I'm going to be doing some shameless advertising now people: I am writing a new story! About Norway! :D And Sweden and Denmark. It's called "From 1814 Until 1905", and is about the Swedish-Norwegian union, how it started and ended and some stuff in-between. Lots of history mixed with some fiction of how I imagine their private relations to each other would/could be like at that time. Go read! Now! ...Please~ :3)**


	313. Wisconsin 7

Norway

I know but dad probably won't hear me I'm a bit invisible here they don't notice me or they think I'm Minnesota.

Yes I know that it's Mr. Denmark.

Yea there's some bad blood between a few states.

Wisconsin

* * *

><p>It sounds like you are related to Canada rather than America.<p> 


	314. Mr Puffin 2

NoRwAy.

Yes, ThAt'2 hi2 godDamMit pAswoRd, didN't I AlredY telL You?

AnywAy.. I mAde oNe of thO2e pAge2 on fAceboOk. Not only Are A lot oF rAndoM peoPle And counTrie2 writinG to You, but T' toP 't AlL ofF, thw brAt You cAlL lilLebroR hAs gotTen /wAy/ moRe liKe2 thAn thw Awe2omE mE!

Not t' tAlk AbouT you...

Here'2 A linK, I demAnd thAt You likE my pAge toO!:

.com/pages/Mr-Puffin-Axis-Powers-Hetalia/171093539660316

(yep, Somesnowinshell is one of my very best friends. I had no idea what to write in this letter O.o, I hope it didn't turn out too random XD And that page... I dunno how I got the idea.. XD)

* * *

><p>Puffin.<p>

I see.

I'll go to your page if I have the time.

Norway.

**(an: Well, regardless if you know what to write or not, I enjoy Mr. Puffins letters. :3) **

****(Sti~il doing shameless advertising now people people~: I am writing a new story! About Norway! :D And Sweden and Denmark. It's called "From 1814 Until 1905", and is about the Swedish-Norwegian union, how it started and ended and some stuff in-between. Lots of history mixed with some fiction of how I imagine their private relations to each other would/could be like at that time. Go read! Now! ...Please~ :3)**) **


	315. Gal fanjente the 2nd 13

Yes, I know. I live isolated in a fjord with mountains everywhere...

/Fanjente

(an; I have tried. It actually came back for a while. But then left again when I needed it the most... How am I supposed to write a poem until tomorrow... In english... Howwwwww...)

* * *

><p>Fanjente.<p>

Sounds nice. I like my fjords and moutains.

Norway.

**(an: How did the poem go?**

****Btw, still doing my shameless advertising from the last two letters people: I am writing a new story! About Norway! :D And Sweden and Denmark. It's called "From 1814 Until 1905", and is about the Swedish-Norwegian union, how it started and ended and some stuff in-between. Lots of history mixed with some fiction of how I imagine their private relations to each other would/could be like at that time. Go read! Now! ...Please~ :3)**) **


	316. Tsjekkia 8

Norway,

She probably was a lot scarier than she is now... I'm glad I wasn't alive back then.

(An: Yup and I have no idea where it came from XD It's just something we do. In fact I hadn't thought of it until you brought it up, now I'm kind of want to know.)

Tsjekkia.

* * *

><p>Not necessarily. She was rather nice. Didn't always like us when we visited during the Viking age, depending on what we came for, but I would say she is "scarier" now.<p>

Norway.

**(an: if you find out, then tell me. ) **


	317. Bartimeus 2

Oh great. And I'm not too full of myself, mind you I'm very noble.

Nathaniel is an Idiot and a dead one at that. I'd sooner die then see him  
>again.<p>

Bartimaeus

(haha awesome! I've been a hudge fan for 5 years! x3 And I don't see why not XD Bartimaeus is amazing. And if you have never heard of him then I wouldn't told you to go read it. XD As I do to most poeples I come in contact with.

And that's cool about his name! Oh and is he OOC at all?)

* * *

><p>Sure.<p>

You must think you're lucky. Both your best masters died saving your life.

Norway.

**(an: Aw, we both know Bartimaeus was sad when his two masters died (and Norway does too~ Rumors travel fast). Bartimaeus is the coolest ever. :3**

**I guess he's okay. It's been a while since I read the books, so I don't have a "fresh memory of his behavious", so I can't really tell for sure. ^^;)**


	318. Thailand 3

Sawasdee Krub, Norway

I got it, for the sake of my ears, I think I wouldn't let him know when you come.

To tell you the truth, I don't have one. I used to raise one Siamese cat, but he ran away.

Someone say cats prefer a freedom life. So I let him go (not that I can tell him no,or lock him in his cage)

I think it's better for him that way, I don't want my elephant friend to accidently step on him AGAIN! (maybe that's why my cat ran away)

You don't have to bring a fridge, that's too much trouble, and my people will be starting to look at you strangly. I will prepare an icebox for him (or them, if your little brother's cat comes along)

The more I read about the Midnight sun, the more I fall in love with it! Hope I can go to see it with my own eyes, it will be a lifetime happiness (and we country have a long one :-])

It's so good to live under the mild sunlight. Yesterday when I was listening to the radio, they said that the temperature was 44°C!(about 106-107°F)

See you next time!

Kingdom of Thailand

A/N :You're so lucky to live in such a cool & beautiful place. And a woman mowing a lawn at night? XD!

I think it's likes being a vampire, you have to go to bed when the sun is raising. But the good side is, you don't have to worry about the safety & electricity bill.

Even if the weather is too hot, we have many beautiful seas & mountains instead. If the weather is too cold, I will be sleeping like a dead, or hibernating.

I used to study aboard at China, when the winter came, I seems to kept myself under the blanket. I called it hibernation. Maybe I am a White Pola bear!

Thailand.

* * *

><p>Clever decision, your ears (and all your neighbours) should thank you.<p>

My cat wouldn't leave me even if I told him to. Only I know what food he likes.

That sounds good.

You should see it, someday. It is very nice and peaceful. And yes, it is very mild. In comparison to 44°C. That is very hot. Too hot.

Norway.

**(an: haha, thank you. X) Yes, I like it very much. Aaand yeah, some people are very relaxed to the matter of time and place, aren't they? **

**Yes, you're very lucky with your nice beaches and warm water. :3 I love that. We have mountains and a couple nice beaches here as well, but only if you like them cold. X) How cold does it usually get in winter over there? **

**(Btw all you people reading, I am _still doing shameless advertising!_ :3 So:** I am writing a new story! About Norway! :D And Sweden and Denmark. It's called "From 1814 Until 1905", and is about the Swedish-Norwegian union, how it started and ended and some stuff in-between. Lots of history mixed with some fiction of how I imagine their private relations to each other would/could be like at that time. Go read! Now! ...Please~ :3)**)**


	319. Duilin 20

Then what exactly is a *good* job at lying?

(an: You're very welcome. :) I guess I'm just...a bit curious like that.)

* * *

><p>When you don't get caught.<p>

**(AN: Stiiiiil doing shameless advertising now people and wil be saying this for the next 200 letters: I am writing a new story! About Norway! :D And Sweden and Denmark. It's called "From 1814 Until 1905", and is about the Swedish-Norwegian union, how it started and ended and some stuff in-between. Lots of history mixed with some fiction of how I imagine their private relations to each other would/could be like at that time. Go read! Now! ...Please~ :3)**


	320. Risa 9

Norway,

Ahaha! That's very good advice actually, and I thank you for it. Still, I do hope that I haven't done anything to make others dislike me...I care about their opinions more than I should, but that's only because I don't want to upset anybody.

Well...I only meant that some of you older nations frighten me a little. Of course, not ALL of you are like that but...there are a few that I'm not too  
>sure about...<p>

Oh? If you had made a remark, what would you have said?

Hmmm, Norway? Since you've told me a little about your history and culture through these letters, I'd like to keep learning about them. Would you mind telling me more? If not through a letter, maybe you could come to visit? Or I could visit you if that would be better... Oh! But, only if I wouldn't be bothering you...

-Risa

[Yeah...It was good for me too since I usually end up usuing the same words over and over again. Also I got to practice the subjunctive tense, which I  
>hate. I hate it a lot actually. =_=<p>

Ack! I'm confused! What is the 13th grade in Norway? In Oregon we only have 12 official grades, unless you count kindergarten (but I don't). Also, how old were you when you chose your study? And is it mandatory?

Oh my goodness, that's a long time to be studying a language. What points of grammar are you unsure about, because I can honestly say I haven't noticed a single mistake in what I've read so far. Did you choose to study English?

*Deep breath* Aaaaaaaand that's the end. Ehehe...I'm so sorry for all the questions...]

* * *

><p>Risa.<p>

I know. Denmark told it to me when I was little.

I would have mentioned American health and political system. But your father would just get in a fit calling me a communist and secret apprentice of Russia, so I prefer not to say anything when he's around.

I can both tell you more and you can come visit if you want. If you want me to tell you more in the letters, you will have to ask for something concrete though. It's difficult knowing where to start when told "tell me more about you".

-Norway.

**(AN: First off, no offense all Americans out there with the political and health stuff. We are all accustomed to the way things are run in our respectable countries, and so we think our own way is best. Most people I know –no offense again- thinks the American health system and politics is a little… well. I prefer the way we do things in Norway, and you probably prefer your way as well. But please stop calling our system for communism, 'cause that really just reveals how little you know of how our country works, and will really just result in you looking clueless and ignorant. No offense. And I know most Hetalia-people are probably not like this, but just felt like putting it out there. X) I'm sorry if I offended anyone. **

Now, for the questions **(this AN is gonna be flippin' long, so buckle up people!): **

**I can't really point out any specific parts of the grammar that confuses me, but I'm glad I'm not making any big mistakes. X) I can mention two things though, I always confuse lay and lie, and that and which (not which as in "which of the two" and so on, but the "the red house that/ the red house which" horrible example, yeah, but I couldn't think of anything else. xD )**

Our school system:

**We divide school into these "parts" (and I'm gonna make **_**direct**_** translations of what we call it too): Children school, the middle grade, youth school, furthergoing school. (they look so funny when translated to English xD ). **

**Children school**** is basically elementary school I guess. 1****st****-4****th**** grade. You start 1****st**** grade the year you turn 6. **

**The Middle grade****, 5****th**** to 7****th**** grade. This "part" of the education is mostly just seen as a part of children school, as they are in the same school and building. **

**Youthschool****. Junior high. 8****th**** to 10****th**** grade. This school is divided from children and the middle grade (meaning, you don't apply for it like uni and high school, but it is a separate school. But a children school mostly has a youth school that "goes with it", so even if they are in different places, you know where you're going later when you're in children school). **

**Furthergoing school****, or advanced education, or high school. 11****th**** to 13****th**** grade, though we call it 1****st****, 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** grade. This school has no connection to the former "parts", and you have to apply for it. Year 3 (13) you graduate, and this is the year you turn 19 (unless you for some reason repeat a year, but that is **_**very**_**rare here, and only happen to those with a special case, or something.) **

**I hope that made sense. xD **

**English is a compulsory subject. Everyone has to study it. Now they start with English in the 1****st**** grade (my little brother's in fourth grade now, he began in the first).**

**Don't worry, I love questions~ ;D ) **


	321. Edita 1

Hey Norway,

I wanted to ask you a few things. Which one of you (out of England and Romania and yourself) are the best at magic? You see I have this problem with this one guy and he's more annoying than Denmark. Sadly he would even say this guy is annoying.

Also could you tell me your trick so you look and sound emotionless? It would really come in handy! You must know I have a Mathias on my hands too. Really that is his name. How do you keep your Mathias under control?

With love Edita.

* * *

><p>Hei Edita.<p>

That depends. If you're looking for someone to deal with your annoying person, I recon any of us three would suffice.

How to look and sound emotionless: Don't feel. Keep your head, think rationally, observe what is going on.

Give him something to occupy him with. Or give him attention for five minutes. He'll be happy for two hours.

Norway.

**(AN: I'm doing shameless advertising now people and will be saying this for the next 200 letters: I am writing a new story! About Norway! :D And Sweden and Denmark. It's called "From 1814 Until 1905", and is about the Swedish-Norwegian union, how it started and ended and some stuff in-between. Lots of history mixed with some fiction of how I imagine their private relations to each other would/could be like at that time. Go read! Now! ...Please~ :3)**


	322. Oslo 8

Hei, uh...Norge?

It's great that you've talked to Bergen, but you may need to talk to France now. I'm in...Paris right now. I don't know how this happened; I just got hit on the head - then I woke up to the Eiffel Tower.

And, um, I'm kind of scared of France. Please come and get me?

Oslo.

p.s. I am not an idiot like Danmark! He just...rubs off on people, that's all.

(an: Muahaha, well, I've went and done it! Norway, say hello to France and little-girl molesting skills! (I kind of envision Oslo appearing as somewhat an eleven year old girl. Although I now have no idea how police officers would throw her into jail...

You're welcome!)

* * *

><p>Oslo.<p>

Have you properly talked to France about what you're doing in Paris?

Tell him I still know where our weapons from the time I conquered Normandy from him is. Otherwise enjoy the stay. The Eiffel Tower has a nice view of Paris.

Norway.

P.S: He has rubbed off a lot on you then.

**(an: Funny. x) I imagine her to be about America's age, or something. Aaand yeah, while Norway might get worried, he will always go through the rational stuff first. Or something. **

****Btw, stiiiiiiil doooiiing shameless advertising folks! Had you read the last 7-or-something letters you would all know I am writing a new story! About Norway! :D And Sweden and Denmark. It's called "From 1814 Until 1905", and is about the Swedish-Norwegian union, how it started and ended and some stuff in-between. Lots of history mixed with some fiction of how I imagine their private relations to each other would/could be like at that time. Go read! Now! ...Please~ :3)** **


End file.
